Fate
by leila307
Summary: Toushiro now 23 is the head of the Hitsugaya clan; however, the elders demand that Toushiro marry and provide heir by the age of 25. He'll be damned should he limit himself with one woman. But Fate has other plans for him.
1. Interesting Morning

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own BLEACH.**

**Please review if you like the story. This is my first Toushiro/Rukia Fic so be kind =) Happy Reading!**

**Toushiro's POV**

Toushiro fought the urge to bang his head against his mahogany desk in his top floor office suite. Currently the elders of the Hitsugaya clan gathered in his office. _Why all of a sudden did they show up? Surely it wasn't to discuss neither the current weather nor what they had for their lunch_.

For a moment Toushiro would have given anything to have them discuss these boring mindless matters other than the current subject they are discussing. Toushiro leaned back in his leather chair, crossing his arm against his broad shoulders. Over years he had definitely grown from his bad boy cute boyish looks and grew to be this powerful, sexy, and very dangerous business man. He was named 5 consecutive times being the sexiest bachelor along with Byakuya Kuchiki. Over the years he had made it his priority to advance in his career as well as strengthen his training in Mixed Martial Arts. The years of training definitely made great impact in his great physique. Many had tease that Toushiro had finally drunk his share of milk, for over the years he had grown quite a bit. He is able to stand right next to the Byakuya Kuchiki without having to lift his head to look at the emotionless man. As much as he wants to sit in his office to gloat his advance in his career, he had more important matters to think about.

Toushiro wanted to know if any of elders even noticed the irate, annoyed markings he had in his head and a slight, no gigantic headache that he has with the result of this useless meeting. Toushiro couldn't help but sign and pray to a higher being that he gives him patient.

"This is very important! Toushiro is not getting any younger!"

"Don't you think there are more important matters to discuss like the advancement, and takeover of companies, than discussing Toushiro's lack of off springs?"

With the last comment made Toushiro twitch, and adjust himself uncomfortably in his chair. _Why in kami's name are they talking about his sex life?_ He had to chuckle at his recent thoughts. He was very tempted to tell the elders, that he has very active sex life it's just that he doesn't want to have heirs till he actually finds a suitable mate (notice he didn't say wife) _why be attached to one woman, when you can have so many? _Before he can further think of ways to escape his dreadful fate one of the elders cleared his throat, signaling Toushiro that he better start participating in their discussion.

"Uncle I must agree that now is not the right time to be picking a wife for me, when we need to concentrate on expanding our influence in Europe. We have to act swiftly we surely do not want to have the Kuchiki beat us to the punch. "Hoping that the last statement would finally reach the old man.

"Toushiro I understand your commitment to our family business; however, it is under strict tradition that a Hitsugaya leader should be married before the age of 25 and bore heirs. I shall not interfere on your financial endeavors, but most of the elders have agreed. For you to marry by your 25th birthday-"

The elder was cut off when Toushiro got up from his chair and bang his fist against the table. He was angry, no scratch that he was furious! _How could this insufferable man dictate his life? After all of the accomplishments he made for the Hitsugaya clan. All his asking is to have his private life, better yet his sex life to be untouched. _

"Uncle I understand your concerns truly I am. But finding a suitable wife, takes time and effort. Time that unfortunately that I do not have" Before he can finish his statement.

One of the elders spoke up. Clearly not happy with Toushiro's blatant disrespect.

"Toushiro don't think of us as fools. We know you might not have time to look for a suitable wife but you certainly had time to bring countless women to your bed" He sneered at Toushiro. He was hoping that would shut him up. Boy did he not know the extent of Toushiro's fury.

"Whatever happens in my private life is of no concern of yours. I advice not to bring that up in the next meeting. This discussion is purely pointless and I have more important matters to take care of besides going through a wedding magazine and finding myself a good house wife. If you don't mind gentlemen, you know your way out. "

Before anyone can protest, Toushiro got up and opened the door for them. This is a signal that he no longer, cared or wanted their opinion for this matter. One of the elders stops in front of Toushiro and spoke to him no Threaten him.

"Dear Toushiro if you do not find a suitable wife on your 25th birthday, we're afraid that we have to use a more forceful way. Should losing your job enough to convince you the importance of a wife and an heir? "

With that last statement the Hitsugaya elder walked out of the office. Wise decision if he had stayed any longer, he would have found himself the victim of Toushiro's fearsome scowl

_He just did not fucken threaten him! He worked too damned hard to get to where his at right now! And he'll be damned if he gets replaced like that. How hard could it be to find a wife?!?! He'll marry the bore woman, fuck her, and give her a son thus giving the Hitsugaya clan an heir. All is well, he'll still sleep with other women, after all Hitsugaya men were known to have women on the side. Now let's see where to find a wife? _

He strolled towards the balcony in his office. And stood against the metal railing. Many nights he spent in this place. One place that could make him gather his thoughts, plan his next take over. Now even this place didn't offer him any solace.

_Could finding a wife or not finding a wife be the end of him? No I won't let it happen! Now all I need to do is go to one of these socialite parties and find me a suitable wife. _

He looked down at the people walking around the sidewalk. He couldn't help but be envious of them.

"MATSUMOTO! I NEED A DRINK!" HItsugaya walked inside his office.

Amongst those people walking around the sidewalk Rukia was sprinting dodging people. Crap crap! I'm late for school!!!

"Hey watch out!", "What the hell?!?!?"

"GOMEN GOMEN!!!!"

Rukia didn't hear the rest of their complaints, she was too busy concentrating on getting class on time; also concentrating not pummeling any innocent bystanders. Unbeknownst to Rukia the next event that was about to happen change her life completely.

"Have a good day Mr. Hitsugaya" The guard behind the security station bid Toushiro farewell.

Toushiro nodded in his direction. He was too tense, too angry from the meeting that just occurred in his office. _I need to walk around, maybe that will clear my head, get some fresh air. Then I can meet with Renji and Ikaku for lunch_. Toushiro stepped out of the glass revolving doors and all he could see from his peripheral vision was midnight black and violet orbs. The next thing he knew midnight black and violet orbs crash itself into his chest. With a cell phone in hand, Toushiro looked down. Not expecting but an ordinary looking person, who obviously wasn't looking. He found himself catching his breath with the sight of her. She had her long midnight black hair down casting a beautiful silhouette of a face. He couldn't help but compare her skin to porcelain and those eyes those beautiful violet eyes. He had never seen such beautiful eyes like hers. Regaining his composure the two looked like a couple. She had her body pressed tightly against his, and he had managed to wrap his arms around her to steady her so she wouldn't pummel him to the ground. He couldn't help but feel her body against him. Her curves not as curvy as Matsumoto, but you know she had a body of a dancer or she was athletic. One thing that caught his attention was her scent. She had smelled like Jasmine with a hint of vanilla. A very unique scent, he wouldn't mind indulging in. He couldn't help but give her a smirk, this would have work to any other girl, and Rukia wasn't like any other girl. She detached herself from his tight grip and bowed mumbled a "gomen" she was about to leave, when Toushiro grabbed her wrist. She turned around to look at him as if he had grown 2 heads.

"Is it customary for you to pummel into innocent victims on your morning run?"

Toushiro couldn't help but chuckle, for some unknown reason he was enjoying seeing her angry and frustrated. There was fire in those eyes. He was used to seeing women with lust, hunger, or even from boredom. But never such intense fire, that she currently held in those stunning violet orbs.

"Thanks to you mister I am going to be late for class! And if you did not hear me I told you to move! You weren't paying attention! Can't you talk on the phone and walk at the same time?!"

That is when Toushiro found out that she wasn't like any other women he had met. Within in those intense eyes, held a fiery and independent woman. He appreciated a change of norm. He was used to having women look weak, they were too easy. There wasn't any challenge in fact he was growing tired of the games, it didn't hold any more interest to him. They were too easy, he needed a challenge and he had an inkling feeling that this woman might give him this challenge.

She was livid with this arrogant bastard.

**Rukia's POV**

Moments ago in her apartment Rukia woke up with a start.

"Damn it! I can't believe it! Why did I not hear the stupid alarm?"

She looked down and notices that the alarm clock was on the floor. A crack in the middle was an indication, that she did hear the alarm clock, but chose to fling the annoying machine across the room.

She ran around her 2 bedroom loft with her head cut off. She got up from her king size 4 poster bed. The silk slid her skin beckoning her to come back to bed. She groaned she was very close giving in to the urge to go back to bed.

"No! I have to take a shower!"

She ran to her master bathroom. Grabbed a towel from the closet on her way to the bathroom. She quickly took her nightgown and turned the knob to the shower head. She tested the water with her hands to make sure that it was according to her liking and she slid her sleep deprived body. She couldn't help but moan from the way the hot water, washed away her stress.

She had stayed up all night to study. She needed to make sure that she passes this end of quarter exam! She has been stressing about it for a month and a half now. Every night and every weekend she would stay up to the wee hours to make sure that her only companion was a book, a coffee mug, and her IPod. But all this studying and worrying would go to waste, if she shows up late to class! Gota get a move on if I want to graduate!

She turned off the water and opened the glass door to step out of the hot shower. As soon as her bare foot touched the cool marble floor she yelped from the cold. She quickly patted her body dry and ran to her room naked. She didn't really much care, walking around half naked or naked for that matter. She didn't have many visitors to her humble abode. To many they might think living a life like this is quite sad, but for her she was happy being by herself. She didn't mind besides it's nice to have a place of your own to come home to from the crazy student life she has.

She reached her bedroom and pulled black skinny jeans, over a tight v neck white shirt and dons a black leather jacket. Over the years she decided to let her hair grow just a little pass her shoulder, just enough so that she was able to tie her hair in a pony tail. Having a short hair only wasted her time to try to make it look presentable. She didn't have time to even look at herself in the mirror. She headed towards the door where her white sneakers had been left the night before.

She pressed the button to the elevator for the 5th time. The man beside her had to swallow he knew that Rukia was anxious, if her pressing the button was any indication. He couldn't help stare at the beautiful girl beside him. Any male really that has seen her, can't help but appreciate her features. Her face was flawless of any imperfection. Her soft pink lips top with the most intense violet eyes. Rukia had to stop pacing inside the elevator. She knew he was making the man nervous. She didn't know she intimidated him with her looks, she thought she was scarring him from her recklessness. As soon as the door open, she bolted out of the elevator the man didn't have time to adjust his glasses when he saw the occupant was already half way down the lobby on her way out of the door.

"Late again Ms. Kuchiki? " The old guard greeted Rukia. It seems every morning running like her life depended on it was an everyday occurrence.

"See ya Mr. Fujioko! Yeah I' m late again! "

It was always a mystery how she could be related to the: Uptight, Strict, No Character, Stick up his ass Byakuya Kuchiko. He had to admit he like this other Kuchiki better.

She was dashing left to right trying hard not to bump into anyone. She had her messenger bag tucked closed to her, she remembered how the incident smacked an innocent bystander right up in the head. She stops and apologizes for the 100th time but she noticed the guy wasn't even paying attention to anything she said. She had thought that he was in pain; she didn't know he was stunned at the beautiful woman who had just graced him with her presence. _Yosh! I can make it! Just a couple of blocks away and I'm almost there! _

She noticed a man stepping out of the revolving glass door with a cell phone against his ear. By the way he was dressed she knew quickly that he was of importance. He had on a black 3 piece suit. What strike was the pure white hair, judging by his physique he was not old at all. In fact since she could tell that he stayed fit. The way he stood on the side walk with one hand inside his pant jacket, she knew he was the kind of man that demanded, got his way, and most importantly very powerful. She knew men like him very well. Being a Kuchiki she was exposed to these powerful men, one being her adopted brother Byakuya. She knew to stay away from this kind of men, she knew they were trouble. From her few experience with powerful men. They have a sick mentality that they can get anything and everything they wanted. One of the few perks about being related to Byakuya Kuchiki, these men who even had the slightest chance to even touch her they knew they would be quickly reprimanded from the very protective brother. Really they were actually threatened from the said male "If you ever want future off springs you would really think about your actions towards my sister. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you that prevent you from gaining an heir"

"Watch out! Move out of the way!"

Rukia warned the very handsome young man in front of her. Of course he didn't even hear her; he was too busy chatting on the phone. She didn't have time to stop from clashing to him. Great! This is just great! I'm going to be late. She braced for the fall, she had thought that he was going to move to the side and let her fall to the ground. She had closed her eyes prepared for the pain of hitting the cold asphalt but it never happened. Instead her body was pressed tightly against a very masculine body. At first she had thought she smacked against a wall, but she didn't know a wall can insist in the middle of the side walk. _That would just be stupid, why is there a wall in the middle of the side walk? _The said wall chuckled _that's funny I didn't know walls can move on its own accord, and why does it smell so good? So masculine with a hint of snow? Hmmm snow?_ She has finally looked up and she was starring at the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. _It was green but with light blue? Was the even possible? I must have bumped my head pretty hard. You gota give it to the gods up there, he had definitely spent more time creating this man that is now holding her. Wait! He was holding her! I gota go to class! I'll be late! _Of course letting her slip away with a simple Sorry will not be good enough for him. Damn this cocky bastard.

"Is it customary for you to pummel into innocent victims on your morning run?"

_He just did not say that! I was going to apologize to you, you arrogant fool!_

She really did try to hone in her self control but something about this man had irk her and she didn't like it one bit. So the only thing she could do was give him a piece of her mind.

"Thanks to you mister I am going to be late for class! And if you did not hear me I told you to move! You weren't paying attention! Can't you talk on the phone and walk at the same time?!"

She had noticed for a brief moment the shock expression on his face. _Not used to be treated this way? You must be used to having people kiss your ass. _

With that last statement Rukia gathered whatever self dignity she has, picked up her messenger bag from the floor and walked away. She was not going to run; she was going to show him that she had every ounce of Kuchiki pride on her bone. Damn the test, her pride is at stake here! But for some reason all she could think of on her way to class was the devilish handsome man her test was longer the priority.

Toushiro's POV

Did she really just respond to him like that? Does she know who I am? Obviously NOT I'm sure if she knows me she would not be talking to me like that. Or maybe she's use to men like me? I don't understand.

Toushiro was about to retort to her response and comment if she usually treats men this way. But he didn't get a chance to respond to her. She practically pushed him off her grabbed her bag angrily, turned around and walked away. _What the hell?_

Toushiro was about to go after her, but his pride kept in place. _Who the fuck does she think she is? What a pain! _

When Rukia turned to heads towards to her destination. Toushiro couldn't help but appreciate her backside. _For a small framed girl she had some tight ass.. hmm interesting_

"Hitsugaya sama your car is ready"

It took a moment for Toushiro to get back to reality. He was already picturing the little feisty girl beneath him screaming his name, a whip, handcuffs, and him marking her as his.._Whooa whoooa wait a minute! Since when the hell did I become territorial? This girl is going to drive me to the grave; I have to find out who she is._ A loud cough brought him back to whatever the hell he was doing before the mysterious girl bumped into him.

"Thanks" Toushiro mumbled as he got in to his Bentley.

"Hello Renji let me tell you about what the hell happened to me today"

What do you think? Yes? No? Maybe so? Hopefully you guys like it! If you do please review. I'm still trying to figure out if this story is still good, and if you review it will tell me it's worth my time continuing this story. So Happy Reviewing!!!


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own crap.. like Bleach.. I wish I did

Here you go 2nd part of the story. This is when Toushiro and Rukia had time to reflect on their recent encounter. Hmmm I wonder what's going to happened? Read on my faithful readers!

**First Impression**

"So wait you didn't even get her name? " Renji didn't even let Toushiro finish his story about his clan making him marry no more like demanding. It seems like all he cared about was the girl Toushiro ran into before he met him and Ikaku for lunch.

"What the hell? Did you even hear the rest? I have to fucken marry someone, ME?!!? I can't even stick with any woman that I have slept with the next morning. Let alone me having to wake up right next to her for the rest of my cursed life"

Toushiro chewed on his salmon angrily. Food was great, but his mood not so good. As soon as Toushiro, Renji and Ikaku were seated at the table. He informs them the predicament that he was in and the little incident with the foxy lady. He knew both didn't really give a damn about him getting married, but they were curious about the mysterious feisty girl.

"So you're telling me that you had a chance to ask the girl's name and you didn't? Have you not learned anything? Did you even see which way she went? If I were you forget the girl, it's impossible to see her again twice. Do what you do best forget one and move to the rest..eh Toushiro?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots. Glad to know that I have a looming engagement and have to promise myself to this person for the rest of my life and all my friends are talking about is the girl that I would never meet again. I need to kick you guy's ass, I need new friends"

"My friend you have been saying that for the past 9 years, now stop bitching and start fucking"

"Ha fucken good one Renji! Awww poor Toushiro kun got his panties on a bunch"

"Fuck you Ikaku and you too Renji"

"Sorry would love to, but your engage" Renji blew kisses across the table towards Toushiro, while Ikaku just leaned back and started laughing.

"You just had to remind me! I need to come up with a plan, better yet I need you guys to come up with a plan with me"

"Now why the hell would we want to do that?" Ikaku retorted back. "Sorry buddy, I am the wrong person to give advice towards marriage. You know me I'm an equal opportunist kind of man"

"I'm not asking you about marriage tips. Hell I know I'm in a wrong company. I'm asking you guys to help me sabotage my marriage! For god's sake why the hell would I want advice on marriage tips from you guys? Now once I marry the despicable woman, I want to make her life a living hell that she'll leave me as soon as we get an heir" Toushiro cringed at the word. Wife, son, and Toushiro put in one sentence were never a good mix. He almost threw up the lunch that he is currently consuming.

"I feel bad for the unfortunate woman, are you sure you're even into women? No wonder you always look at me with smoldering eyes Shiro-kun" Ikaku was batting his eyes towards Toushiro he reached out across the table to hold Toushiro's hands. Toushiro growled low and tuck his hands behind his head. It irked him that these idiots didn't take him seriously.

"Now guys quit this shit. If you guys don't help me sabotage my marriage, then I won't be able to hang out with the boys since I'm stuck with some housewife . Now I know you boys don't want me to get married" Toushiro looked at both Renji and Ikaku "Now once I get married you boys won't be able to enjoy traveling, hanging out VIP style at some club and I just would-"before Toushiro can finish his sentence

"Yeah yeah we'll help, not because we're friends it's because once we lose you to some broad we won't be able to enjoy life's little pleasure" Renji smiled at Toushiro

"I knew once I brought that up you would give in. I seriously need new LOYAL friends. You know the one that's not after my money, yeah those friends"

"Awwww we're just being honest Shiro-kun-" Ikaku was trying hard not to laugh

"Fuck! Don't call me by that name!" Toushiro was tempted to use the knife right next to him and threaten the bald man sitting across.

"Children let's not bicker at the table, people are already looking. Now we gota help Shiro-kun" (Toushiro twitch with their nickname) "sabotage his marriage, make the poor woman's life a living hell. But for now I want to find out more about that mysterious girl. The way that you describe her, I might have known her before" Renji was scratching his chin, trying to fit the description with his long time friend. _It couldn't be Rukia? Would it? Besides it's been a while since I saw Rukia, last I heard she probably moved out of the country and gone to Europe._

Toushiro glanced over to Renji and noticed Renji was trying to remember the girl that fit his description. The thought that Renji knew her, made his blood boil. For some strange reason the thought of that girl being with another man besides possibly him, he didn't like it all. She was never his to begin with, but he'll be damned should she find another man after their meeting. _The only man that girl is going to be with is me! I'm the only one that should have rights to claim her, I'm the only one she'll look after, I'm the only one that can make her scream my name, wait a second! When the hell did I start feeling possessive over a girl, let alone a stranger? I need to start thinking straight, get your head together! _

But for some reason he couldn't help but stare daggers at this friend, Renji. What rights does he have to be mad at him? That said girl didn't even know who he was nor did he know her at all. What rights does he have to claim her? But for some reason or other he couldn't help but feel that this girl was his and his alone. His friends were unaware of his internal turmoil, or the argument that he is now having with himself. _I just met the girl today no less than 5 minutes and I'm acting this way, it must be the stress from today's meeting. Che what an annoying girl._

Toushiro leaned in the table and the rest scooted in to listen.

"So what about that plan to ruin my marriage?"

Rukia's POV

"What an insufferable bastard! Arrogant prick! And-"least to say Rukia was pissed no scratch that she was LIVID when she got to school. Not only was she late but the man she ran into made her blood boil. Why? Arrogant bastard, it seems like the chant she was saying to herself until now. Now why did she let him get to her? She honestly couldn't figure it out for the life of her. She had never made anyone let alone a male got to her skin. She's hell of a lot better than that, but for some reason this guy really got under her skin. _Now why are you still keep thinking about him? Hmm perhaps the reason why your acting this way is maybe you're attracted to him.. OKAY STOP! Stupid conscience.. You know I'm right. Why deny it? You know you were attracted to him, if you were not you wouldn't be making such a big deal. SHUT UP! _

"Rukia san perhaps the reason why you're so mad towards this mysterious guy is because you have the hots for him?" Inoue inquired her hot headed friend. She didn't understand Rukia's behavior sometimes; she was always cool headed but this morning she was walking around like the next person that annoys her would get beaten to the bloody pulp. Inoue flinch thinking she might be the next target especially with the comment she just made.

"What?!? You can't be serious the man is an arrogant bastard-"

"You already said that Rukia" Matsumoto interrupted, Rukia gave her an evil glare for interrupting her.

"As I was saying I wouldn't be caught dead to even associate myself with that man. It's just he reminded me why I had always stayed away from who I really am. He brought back a lot of really bad memories; I swear they must think they own the world. And what's worst I almost failed the test!-"

"Maybe because you were fantasizing him doing you? In his I OWN THE WHOLE WORLD attitude, aww come on Rukia you knew you were thinking about it" Matsumoto cooed right next to Rukia. Rukia couldn't help but blush, _why the hell am I blushing?_ Rukia gave Matsumoto a glare before she decided to continue.

"Umm No! It's because Mr. Ukitake had almost denied me taking the test and me failing the class. Good thing he was in a better mood today. I thank god today is Friday another school day will literally kill me. I can't wait to go home and sleep! I was busting my ass studying and I almost missed the chance if I didn't run to the prick-"

"Okay honey we go t that he was a prick, a devilish hot prick of a man. Now come tell me what we're doing tonight? It's Friday night and I'm freaking glad I'm done with work and school!"

"I don't know how you do it Matsumoto working and going to school. Having to work at that stuffy office I think I would go crazy and having to deal with the crazy boss. I hear he is very attractive"

"Awww Inoue he has his moments but he really is a caring person besides his icy persona his really all warm and fuzzy inside, plus he lets me leave early without finishing my paperwork!"

Rukia snorted at that. Who the hell would hire Matsumoto? She's kind of lazy and she has a big mouth. Rukia looked over and noticing how Matsumoto dress gave her a clue that the ability to alphabetically file cases was not the reason why she was hired. But other than her carefree persona she was a loyal friend and all the years she had stayed with Rukia's constant bitching she couldn't help but feel grateful for having friends such as Inoue and Matsumoto. Inoue was a total opposite from Matsumoto although she tends to say things that make you say: Did she really say that? Inoue was soft spoken and Matsumot wasn't, Matsumoto live to party while Inoue and Rukia would rather stay home. But for some reason even if their personality was so different, they all fit perfectly.

"As much as I would love to get wasted with you Matsumoto I have that dinner thing with Byakuya. He called me last night and informs me that he had something important to tell me. Other than reminding me over and over again the importance of acting like a Kuchiki. I don't see why he has to make an effort.

"Come on Rukia it has been a while since you last saw your brother, maybe he really missed you"

"As much as I would love to believe that he missed me Inoue knowing Byakuya I have a feeling that tonight's dinner would not be about him telling me how much he misses me. He'll probably remind me that I need to be mindful of my actions in public just in case reporters find out that I'm related to them; I'm lucky that I'm distant enough from the Kuchiki clan. I don't know how Byakuya does it being constantly hounded by reporters. I'm just hoping that this one wouldn't take as long. I'll give you guys a call as soon as I'm done with my eventful dinner. Where are you guys going?"

"To some lounge that plays a live band. It's real nice you get to even sit down outside and enjoy the music! You'll love it as soon as you see it! Just don't take too long!"

Matsumoto and Inoue got up to head towards Inoue's apartment to get ready. Inoue turned around and waved goodbye to Rukia

"Ja ne Rukia we'll see you later and good luck with your brother!"

"Yeah thanks Inoue! I'll see you guys later on tonight."

Rukia headed towards the opposite direction towards her apartment. She honestly just wanted to stay home and just rest. But from the way Byakuya talked to her the other night it sounded very important. I hope everything is okay. Oh no! Maybe the reporters have figured out who she really was! Byakuya had worked very hard to provide some type of normalcy for Rukia. She'll be damned should she do anything to shame the Kuchiki clan. It was almost 5 and she was suppose to meet Byakuya at 7. She still got plenty of time to spare. Rukia took the time to appreciate everything. She was thankful that she got to enjoy the normalcy when Byakuya couldn't even go out of his house without being photograph. I would hate to be in that type of predicament. She can picture it now if she was in his position she would just give reporters hell till they actually leave. Or maybe they'll just multiply, you never know. She passed a family with the dad pushing a stroller, passing a group of female friends deciding which store they should go in first. She couldn't help but smile she remembered when Her, Matsumoto, and Inoue would go shopping except Matsumoto would have to drag Rukia inside the S&M shop. I swear that girl has enough pent up sex for her and Inoue. She passed by a group of young guys obviously just hanging around checking out girls. They noticed Rukia who wouldn't?

"Hey little mama where you going? Why so alone? Need some company?"

One of the guys asked although she had a feeling he really wasn't concern about her well being, more like if he can get lucky. _Che freakin young kids_. Rukia just kept walking pretending that she didn't hear anything he said, hey she was doing the guy a favor. Of course this guy seemed to not get the hint as he grabbed her wrist. She twisted her body to the right and in an instant she had him pinned against the wall with his arm behind him. His friend snickered laughing at his friend who just got owned by a little fiery princess.

"Oh come on let my hand go! Ow ow bitch that hurts!" he was whining now.

"Aww just a minute you wanted to spend time with me, now you're telling me to let go of your hand. I'm seriously hurt. Why don't you be a good little boy and play nice eh?" He was struggling and she forced him again against the wall she heard him hiss from the pain "Now now I wouldn't want to break your arm right here and have your friends listen to you scream like a little girl. If you ever touch me again I will personally make sure that you lose the feeling of something else, if you catch my drift and oh if you call me bitch again I wouldn't think twice kicking your ass. "She let go of his arm and watch him fall. She then glared at the rest of his friends daring them to move, but none of them dared. She walked away she could have sworn she heard the guys said: Oh yeah I totally made her pin me up against the wall so that I can feel her body! One of the friends said: YEAH RIGHT! You got your ass handed to you! With that she smiled and continued her peaceful walk home.

She was too preoccupied with her recent accomplishment with kicking some boy's ass when she didn't even notice that she was passing by the Hitsugaya Corporate building. Unbeknownst to her the man was standing there frozen at his spot looking intensely as the girl that was currently hunting him passes his office.

She had a feeling someone was looking at her but she disregarded it, her mind must be playing tricks on her. _It's the adrenaline that's what is, I wonder if I can get a quick bite before I go for dinner. I'm too hungry and all they have are some stupid fancy food! Now where is that vendor? Oh there he is! _

She quickly made her way to the vendor and took out some money; the man was caught off guard by the woman that was now looking over his burgers, hot dogs practically salivating. He never had imagined a woman like her would ever eat this kind of stuff. She looked like she really cared about her physique.

"Can I get a coke and a hot dog? Oh maybe some burgers! Oh and do you have chips?"

"Shouldn't you be worried about where all that food is going to?"

Toushiro snickered; honestly he couldn't see where she put all that food at. He took the time to appreciate her backside before she turned around. He quickly changed his facial expression to his famous bad boy smirk.

She knew she had heard that deep, husky voice before but where? She honestly didn't know. She turned around and almost drops her opened coke or better yet she was very tempted to throw the coke at the man that was standing behind her.

"You!"

"Me!"

Toushiro covered his mouth pretending to look shock, trying to piss the already pissed off Rukia.

"Very mature don't you have something else better to do than annoy me? Why don't you go and plan your next conquest to take over some poor family owned business"

She turned around to hand over the guy her money when Toushiro stepped in front of her and gave the guy a large bill

"Oh can I get a hot dog and a bottle of water.. Thanks buddy"

He turned to her to let her know that she may speak to him (he was honestly enjoying this); he noticed that she had hand on a fist _Oh I wonder if she can fight? Hmm I wouldn't mind her pinning me down _He noticed how her muscle was tense and she was breathing deeply _she's trying to calm down _but the only thing Toushiro can notice is the rise and fall of her chest, and her sexy indigo eyes that are currently giving him the iciest glare.

"Excuse me I don't think I asked you to pay for my meal, I don't usually like owing people so here you go"

She handed him a 10 bill and he just stood there with his arms crossed like she was joking

"What you're not use to having a woman pay for her own meal?"

"Oh your one of those" Toushiro teased Rukia

"Care to define Oh your one of those?" She tried to mimic Toushiro's voice but it came out like a retarded peacock. He twitched and looked at her trying hard not hit the girl

"You know I DON'T NEED NO MAN kind of woman, I bet you you have one of those weekly meetings saying how much you HATE MEN.. you know why women are feminist? Because they longed to have the same mentality as men do"

Toushiro waited for it he doesn't usually act this way but something about this girl made him act the way his acting. He doesn't usually stoop down to a level that he would purposely tease so that he can get some type of reaction. He was usually the icy Hitsugaya leader he was even often compared to Byakuya. But for some reason this girl is really getting under his skin, and he wanted to punish her for it. _Damn insufferable woman! You're so god damn annoying! Better put you in your place! _

_He just did not say what I thought he said that's it! His definitely going to get it_

"If you decided to come back down to earth and actually think of women as women and not as someone that you bed with you might be surprise on what you learn. You're so dense has anyone told you that? Oh let me guess no they were too busy kissing your ass. If the people had to think the way you do, god help us. No thank you I like being a feminist we stop having idiots like you think their above everyone else. "

She was seriously turning red and the vendor that was right behind them was coughing to signal them their bickering was actually ruining his business. No one dared to come even close to the 2 that are now bickering in the middle of the side walk. One man with his arm cross against his chest with a smirk and an angry red face petit girl arguing with him.

"Umm excuse me" The vendor said

Both turned and yelled " WHAT?!?!!"

"eeeep Nothing.. continue" the vendor slowly moved his car further praying to the gods they didn't argue about if his hot dogs are better than his burgers.

"You know what I don't even know why I'm wasting my time arguing with you. You're not even worth my time-"

"You know what midget I was thinking the same thing. But you know what I think? I think you talk too much and I also think you might be even stalking me" He smiled he was clearly enjoying egging her

"Che like I would stalk someone like you! Sorry to disappoint you I have better things to do"

Toushiro turned around determined that it will be him walking away this time. I'll be damned if she walks away from me.

"Like you said Miss I do have better things to do than stand here and argue with a little girl"

He didn't even turn around as he started laughing. He knew she was starring daggers at him he could practically feel the hole that she was burning. But he still couldn't stop smirking_. Interesting very interesting Toushiro she's such a fiery woman careful you might get burned, che I can handle her_

Rukia was seriously considering on throwing the opened coke at his head. But she was a Kuchiki and Kuchikis does not conduct in a childish manner in public. But that man made her blood boil! She decided that she would be the mature one and walked to the opposite direction. She missed the man turned around to watch her walking away she also missed the devilish smirk that he had on his face.

She arrived at her destination and walked inside the marble floored lobby. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone; instead she nodded towards Mr. Fujioka's way and headed towards the elevator. _Today has been a long day! I just need a long hot shower and maybe a gun to shoot the guy in the head._ She pressed the UP button and went inside the elevator. She just leaned against the wall of the elevator and closed her eyes. _Why am I so worked up?_ She had never met a man like him before well maybe she did she was a Kuchiki after all she was exposed to these kind of men, but for some reason he was different. _Yes he was a cocky bastard like the rest of them, but with eyes like him they were a window to his soul.. Wait wait wait just a minute here! Remember you hate the man! Now stop thinking and start getting ready for the dreaded dinner_. Rukia groaned as she stepped out of the elevator.

She had set her messenger bag on top of the table on her marbled foyer and took her shoes off. She turned towards the big mirror hanged on top of the table and looked at her self.

"What the hell is going on?"

She asked no one in particular except to her reflection at the mirror. She was not happy with what is going on and its best that she erases the man completely and find other routes to take towards her school. She peeled her black leather jacket and placed it on top of her kitchen stool. She headed towards her room while taking her white shirt off. She placed it on top of her laundry basket and headed out to her kitchen. She was now walking towards her kitchen with just her skinny black jeans and her black bra. She didn't care that her blinds were wide open that over looked the city down below. She grabbed a water bottle and headed towards her balcony. She stepped outside and was greeted with the chilly night and just leaned against the railing looking up to watch the sun set.

_How long can you honestly play the part? Do you not yearn for the warmth of a man? How long has it been since you denied yourself, how long has it been since you were intimate with a man? What is it that you're looking for? Enough! I have no time to be contemplating such mindless things I have to concentrate and graduate! And then what Rukia work for your brother's company? Is that really what you want to do? _

She looked down at the people walking at the sidewalk. Knowing that they were not tied to some name, to some tradition, they lived for themselves and not by others. She couldn't help but feel that she should be like them, damn it she had the rights to live like them! She headed inside her living room to prepare for tonight's dinner. For some reason she had a feeling that dinner would not go as plan.

On to next chapter

Thank you thank you for the reviews it definitely helps me to continue on writing. I didn't know writing could be this much fun! But thank you for leaving your reviews and I wouldn't mind having more.. review whore much? Lol! Stay tuned for the next chapter! BuaaHAhahah


	3. Toushiro's Turmoil

Disclaimer: Yes I know.. It's repetitive but yeah as you know I can't claim BLEACH ..damn

Now where are we? Oh yes! We get to find out what Byakuya has in store for our favorite Miss. I don't need a man Rukia. But before we uncover Byakuya's little surprise we have to find out what's going on with Toushiro. Poor boy his all confused. Read my faithful readers! And oh don't forget to review por favor!

Warning: There is a hint a slight hint of a Lemon.. more like Lime.. So if you're not into Lemony stuff I now advice you to close your eyes

**Toushiro's Turmoil**

_Very smooth of you Toushiro don't you have better things to do than pick on the woman? She deserved it her and her sexy, very seductive NO! Her and her cocky self. _

After their little episode at the side walk he decided to head back to his office, he just wanted to get some fresh air and with his luck he got more than that. He got a serious beating on his male ego from the said woman that is now clouding his mind and apparently making his body take dangerous turns. _It's been a while since I had enjoyed a woman's company, it's been what? A week? Jeez I don't know how the hell I lasted this long, maybe that is why that annoying minx was getting to him he was sexually frustrated. Yeah that was it, now after I'm done with paperwork I gota call Renji and Ikaku._

On his way to his office he couldn't stop but smirk oh yes he notices every time a woman would look his way, or the whispers they give each other as he passes by and how can he miss all their suggested looks that they give him, he was a man and as a man he had rights to quench his lust. They were practically begging him to take them. He had to shake his head, now is not the time to be thinking of these things, there are documents that needs to be reviewed and analyzed and approved. The security guard opened the door for Toushiro as he strolled in confidently towards the elevator.

He stepped in and pressed the 12th floor. The top floor that belonged to him and his secretary Matsumoto. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. _Really Toushiro what the hell has gotten into you? You don't usually allow women hunt your thoughts or distract you from what is ahead. Why does she have this hold on him?_ For a minute he pictured himself tied on her bed handcuff while she stood over him with her leather outfit complete with a whip, he had to shudder from excitement. He looked down and notices a slight bulge in his pants.

"She's going to put me to an early grave" he said out load to no one in particular.

On his way up to his office all he could think of is her on top of him in his office. Wearing nothing but lacy lingerie and whispering promises to make him feel good in the next second. As he fantasize her kissing his neck and nibbling on his ears and before he can continue with this thoughts the cell phone rang.._FUCK!!_ He looked down and there was definitely a massive bulge in his pants _Fuck fuck! Think of cold showers, said girl naked in cold shower..NO! Cold, ice, snow, old, fat, dirty naked woman..Oh god_

He almost fought the urge to throw up the hot dog that he just ate. Toushiro looked at his blackberry and groaned _how the hell did this woman found out about his number? I don't remember leaving it or calling her but she's one persistent woman_

"Yes Hinamori and if you're going to ask me if I got your text messages and your voicemails yes I did get them"

He was tempted to crush the phone that he was currently giving a tight grip against his ears. Lord help him! This girl wouldn't leave him alone he didn't remember telling the girl I LOVE YOU that would never escape his lips even if he was desperate.

"Aawww Shiro kun I missed you perhaps you can come over and we can hang out? I'm lonely and I could use some type of company, I promise I will make your stay worth while-"

"Hinamori I can't do that I'm a busy guy still got stuff to do at the office, perhaps some other time?"

_I wouldn't count on it I have to tell Matsumoto to block Hinamori's number. _

"Perhaps you have already replaced me with some other bimbo?"

He wanted to reach over the phone and choke the living shit out of her. But being the gentleman that he is he refrain from any bodily harm even though right now his own body is taking a beating from his previous fantasy with a certain raven haired princess. He looked down and marveled why he still had a bulge. He chuckled this is usually not a problem in the bedroom.

"Hinamori I'm afraid I have to end this conversation I have important matters to deal with"

That was the polite way for Toushiro to tell her to well fuck off really. He was rubbing his head he was slowly getting a headache from the annoying PERSISTENT woman.

"Well I guess I will be seeing you around"

Before she can add to whatever she was saying Toushiro pressed end. What a predicament he was in, most definitely will have to tell Mastumoto to block the girl's number. The door dinged signaling his arrival on his floor. He looked to his left and notice that his secretary was not at her usual office.

_I swear that woman! She leaves the office before I do; hell she leaves the office before everyone does! She was supposed to compile the recent take overs so I can review them. _

He loosened his tie and took them off as he made his way towards his office. As soon as he stepped inside he noticed the stack of papers he wanted from Matsumoto neatly stacked on top of his table.

_That woman always surprise me_ he walked over to his desk and notice they were neatly compiled by dates and financials. _This is going to be a long night well I better get started if I want to leave out of this office. _

2 hours later and a very tired Toushiro swore he was cross eyed after all the paperwork. He headed towards the bar (Yes being a powerful man means you can have liquor during work hours) and pour himself scotch after he downed his drink, he had called the reception that he will be leaving the office and don't bother with the car he'll be walking to his apartment.

He stepped out of the marbled lobby and was grateful that he had finally left the office. He took out his cell phone and dialed Renji's number. After a long ring someone on the other end answered the phone least to say said someone was not happy

"What?! I could have sworn you gave up after 3 rings I swear your worst than my mother!"

"Well nice to talk to you too Renji, hey listen I called because I want go to that lounge get Ikaku or are you busy right now?"

Toushiro had to hold his laughter he knew the only time Renji sounded pissed is when he calls in the middle of him having sex with someone. It's rude but hey that's Renji for you.

"Yeah I'll be done in a couple of minutes will give you a call when I'm finished"

"Oh don't stop on my account please do continue"

"Fuck you Toushiro"

"No thank you and instead of you worrying about me getting laid you should concentrate on yours"

Before Renji can come up with a comeback Toushiro ended the call. He arrived at his posh condominium and greeted the doorman.

"Good evening Hitsugaya sama"

"Good evening"

He stepped inside the elevator and pressed PH and entered his code. _Wow I'm beat I need to at least just settle for an hour before we go out._ He rubbed his neck trying to smooth some kinks; hours looking over paperwork can take a toll.

He opened his door with his key and stepped inside his black marble foyer and placed his suitcase down. He hanged up his suit jacket on the coat closet and headed towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. He didn't even bother to get a wine glass and chose to drink the wine out of the bottle itself. He placed the bottle on top of the counter and unbuttoned his white polo and placed the white polo on top of the counter. With just his suit pants he headed towards the balcony. Loving the feeling of crisp fall air hitting his half naked body he leaned over the balcony and looked at the sun set; however something caught his attention someone was entering the apartment to turn the lights on. The blinds were wide open and noticed that he can clearly see inside the apartment but that didn't bother him so much, what caught his attention was the raven locks that he noticed when the person bent down to either pick up something or placed something on the floor.

Once the person got up he noticed that she was looking at herself in the mirror _come on turn around I want to see your face _As if she heard him speak she turned around and that's when he almost dropped his wine bottle. There she was! This whole time that he was living here she was just right across him. _Some higher being up there must really hate me _He felt like he was intruding on her privacy but he couldn't help but be curious on how this spit fire of a woman lives. What she did next though have him almost choked on the wine he was currently drinking; there she was on the middle of her living room and decides to take off her shirt. _Holy shit! Doesn't she know that I can clearly see her?_ His mind was telling him to go back inside but his body wouldn't listen he was looking at her like a hungry animal. He didn't know whether or not he was salivating as he noticed that she was stretching her arms out and noticed how she really did have a body of a dancer. Her skin from her face all the way down to her sculpted abs to what he can see was flawless. He was practically leaning so far up the railing he could have sworn one wrong move it will send him pummeling many floors down. He saw her face and couldn't help but notice that something was really bothering her and he couldn't help but feel like going over there and asking her what's bothering her and beat up whoever it was making her feel like this, then it dawned on him maybe he was the person that was bothering her.

His body cried when she disappeared probably to her bedroom but she came back to her living room again and now she was walking towards the balcony _Oh shit she's really going to see me!_ He ducked down the railing to try and hide but his white hair was such a contract to the dark night _cursed you white hair_! He can still see Rukia as she leaned her body against the railing and he saw her look up to watch the sunset probably to marvel how beautiful the sunset was which he was doing before she decided to do a mini strip tease. She looked angelic, so elegant; stunning would not even suffice to describe this woman that is now standing half naked in her balcony. _Come on Toushiro get a fucken grip of yourself! She's just any other woman she's nothing special stop acting like this and grow some balls and forget the girl_

He saw her head back inside the living room and he got up from his hiding spot. _Great I really am sick on the head what the hell is wrong with me? Maybe it's this wine? _He looked over the wine but before he headed back to his living room he looked back and almost tripped on his own feet, he saw Rukia with her back turned to him took her black bra out and placed it on top of the couch. He didn't know whether to trip or pass out from an almost nose bleed._ SHE DEVIL!_

He went inside and set the wine bottle down one of the coffee table and decided that he needed a shower, a cold shower no a cold shower that can even freeze hell that's how badly he needs it. He was so aroused and all his senses were so sensitive that he felt the cold marble and he had to fight the urge not to shiver he quicken his pace towards the bathroom.

He took off his pants and turned on the shower. He got inside and closed his eyes but all he can see was Rukia's naked body grinding against him inside his shower. He had to put one hand in front of him to steady himself. He imagined pinning the girl against the wall while the water hit her very taunt body, he reached over and stroke his already aroused manhood. Now Toushiro is really not into pleasing himself but for some reason this woman awoken a lot of pent up sexual frustration. He closed his eyes and saw her violet orbs but instead of the hatred he saw lust asking him to take her. She wrapped her sculpted legs around his slim waist and pressed her body against him all he could feel was her hard nipple against his chest. Her hands snaked around his back and scratched it. He bent his head down and started licking her neck and bit, he heard her hiss and moaned with pleasure. With his tongue he would smooth the same spot where he bit. She whispered to him" I want you to take me" he nodded and positioned himself so that he can enter her, and all he can hear was her heavy breathing and her moaning his name. He started stroking real hard he knew he was going to come soon. "Oh harder and faster.. yeeeeesss.. hmmm Toushiro" He thrust harder and faster and lifted her leg even more so he can go deeper. "Oh yes Toushiro.. you feel soooooo good. I think I'm coming" She grabbed his head and gave him the fiercest kiss he ever had. He felt her muscle contract it almost choked him when he felt her walls open and the flood came out he rolled his eyes and thrust harder so that he can have his own release. When he saw her lust filled eyes closed and panting his name that's when he came. Toushiro opened his eyes and looked down his own release was washed away with the water. He stood there for a minute to catch his breath _this is not good, not good at_ _all! This is normal she's god damn hot, sexy even of course his just acting like how other men would react. Yeah right you would kill anyone who would even think about looking at her, why possessive even obsessive all of a sudden Toushiro? You want her don't you? You need her don't you, you need every part of her body don't you? I know you do looked what just happened to you._ He stood right under his shower letting the water wash away his turmoil. _Why deny it when you can have what you lust for? Are you scared that you might hurt her? Wow! I don't even know myself anymore since when do you care what they think?_ With his shaky hands he turned off the shower and walked out. Still naked he looked at himself at his full length bathroom mirror.

"Get a grip of yourself"

He walked out and headed towards his bedroom to get ready. He put on a faded blue boot cut jeans with a white fitted sweater and brown leader jacket with his brown timbs. He was going for the relax look god knows he was anything but relax inside. He put on a beanie and looked at himself in the mirror he looked like he was 18 with the beanie the beanie had to go. Instead he just let his hair in its usual style.

He walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat. I gota tell the maid to cook some food for now on, I don't have time to cook and it's too later for takeout. Toushiro got his phone

"Renji before you get to my house you guys better get me something to eat I'm starving!

"Yes master"

"Prick"

"You know you love it shiro kun"

Toushiro heard Ikaku's voice on the background. I swear between them and Hinamori he doesn't know who to kill first. He took off his brown leather jacket and headed towards the balcony to catch some fresh air before he leaves. _Yeah right the reason why you're going to the balcony is because you want to see her again! Keep lying to yourself_. He shook his head ever since he met the girl he started talking to himself a lot more often.

This girl better start investing on some blinds people can see her clear as day, or maybe you're the only one that can see her. She's on the top floor after all, now how can a college student afford living in a pent house? Probably from mommy and daddy dearest she had probably never worked in her life which explains why she acts that way.

He saw her cross her living room she had on her beige lacy tank top and a cream colored quarter sleeves, _but where did her pants go? Good LORD!!!!! Is she doing this on purpose? Do you like torturing me? Damn you and your sexy firm legs!_ He went back inside and decided that he needed another cold shower he wanted to make sure that he was nice and clean before he leaves with the boys. _Yeah right you know why you want to take a shower again._ He was cursing her and himself as he took off his shoes, pants, shirt..

"_DAMN YOU!!!_ "Toushiro growled as he walked backed inside his bathroom.

Rukia inside her apartment sneezed for the 6th time. _I swear I must be allergic to something._

Toushiro once again dressed in his outfit after half an hour of taking a shower again heard the door bell rang. He went over to the door and opened it, there in front of him were two guys each holding a big brown Chinese takeout bag.

"Herroo someone call for takeout?" Renji trying hard to mimic a heavy Chinese accent

"Very funny! Bout damn time you guys showed up thought I had to call the search out party on you two!"

"Is someone a little grumpy?" Ikaku placed the food on top of the counter and turned.

"You guys know where everything is at. Now where is that spring roll?"

Toushiro was digging through piles and piles of Chinese food; _did Chinese people really eat chicken wings?_ He couldn't figure out why every time he ordered Chinese food there's always chicken wings, _is that a Chinese delicacy?_ He didn't give a crap as long as he got his eggroll _Ah! There it is!_

He plopped down right next to them as soon as they turned on his flat screen TV. Watching a UFC fight on TV.

"The dude doesn't even have the correct fighting stance, I bet you his gona get his ass kicked in the next round" Renji spoke in between bites clearly no one ever taught this guy about manners.

"Whatever man I heard the dude is like a gorilla he'll put you into place, his fighting is raw he doesn't have fighting styles he just wings it as he goes. That's why his opponents are always getting their asses kicked." Ikaku retorted back while biting into his chicken wings.

"I gota agree on Ikaku I've seen how this guy fights in the cage and once the fight starts he becomes almost like an animal. That Kenpachi guy is so crazy though I heard it took 5 or 6 staff to hold him back before he beat the guy to death. But I like him actually met the guys a couple of times, his one crazy motherfucker"

Both Ikaku and Renji looked at Toushiro like he grew another head.

"What?!"

"You met Kenpachi? THE Gorilla Man KENPACHI?"

Ikaku asked bewildered, he was Kenpachi's number one fan

"Yeah so?"

"So you have to let me meet him the next time you see him"

"I don't think so you might squeal like a little girl and embarrass me"

"Whatever man I promised I'll behave!"

"Fine fine stop whining oh by the way the girl that I was talking about yeah she lives in the apartment right across from me"

Toushiro said nonchalantly the two stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What?" Renji asked again

"The girl that I was talking about earlier she lives right across the apartment complex"

Renji and Ikaku got up and headed towards the balcony with Toushiro in tow. The pent house was dark since Rukia left already for dinner.

"So this girl was living right across from you and you didn't notice her? And by the way how did you find out that she was living across from you? You know Toushiro stalking is really not your thing"

Ikaku nudge at Toushiro, Toushiro flinched and distant himself away from Ikaku, Ikaku pretended to looked hurt.

"Yeah say whatever you like but earlier when I got home I was just chilling at the balcony when I saw her came in the apartment. The girl forgot or chose to leave her blinds open she probably figured no one was going to look"

"Well apparently someone was"

Renji cut in chuckling along with Ikaku. He resisted the urge to punch the two.

"As I was saying the girl practically did a mini strip tease right in front of my eyes! She took off her shirt and she was walking around with her jeans and her black bra"

"Are you sure she didn't know you were looking?"

Ikaku implied that maybe this girl was doing this on purpose. _Well was she?_

"Whatever she's doing it seems like she has that effect on our dear Toushiro look at him he looks so hopeless" Renji laughed

"Whatever now not only does she passes by my job every morning and afternoon now she lives across from me"

"Wait a minute this building looks familiar, what complex is this?"

Renji looked down to search for the sign of the apartment and when he finally looked he almost choked. Renji knows something about this girl.

"What is it Renji?"

Toushiro asked, from the way Renji reacted he knew Renji might know who their mysterious girl is.

"Do you know that apartment complex" Renji pointed at the building across from them "Is owned by the Kuchiki Enterprise? And the only residents that can live there are either: Diplomats, presidents, rich ass mother fuckers and maybe some Kuchiki family members"

Toushiro's mind quickly started working _so this girl belonged to either an affluent family or she was part of the Kuchiki clan. But I have never seen her pictures anywhere in the magazine nor the family data the Hitsugaya clan has. They have pictures and pictures of Kuchiki family clan down to their pet Felix that lives in Miami, FL but never a picture of the girl I just met._

"Are you sure Renji? So you're telling me that this girl is connected to a very important family or even connected to Byakuya?"

Toushiro felt like the ground he was standing on was going to collapse all this information very important information was given to him in a span of 5 minutes.

"Highly I know Byakuya has an adopted sister her name is Rukia. Rukia and I actually grew up at the same orphanage and by the way you describe the girl it matches perfectly to Rukia's physical description. But last I heard Rukia was actually in Europe studying so I don't know maybe this girl does belong to the Kuchiki clan, it may or may not be Rukia. Bro from my experience since I work for Byakuya if this is Rukia you better not get close to her, his very protective of his little sister."

"Then how come I haven't seen her face in any magazine?"

Toushiro inquired he knew that when a Kuchiki member shows up in public whether it be a restaurant, a charity ball, hell even the groceries their face would be plastered front page.

"Like I said bro his very protective of Rukia, if this girl is Rukia the reason why you haven't seen her in magazines is because public doesn't really know much about the adopted sister, maybe they figured since she's adopted she's not really front page material, but like I said bro I don't want to make conclusions but if this girl is Rukia I strongly suggest for you to back off now"

"Che I don't really give a shit about Byakuya. I know your Byakuya's lap dog and all"

Toushiro knew once he said lap dog that will trigger Renji to be all defensive

"Hey! I'm his body guard not lap dog! Good thing I'm not your bodyguard I would have let anyone hurt you, hell I would even help them hurt you"

"And that is the reason why you're not my body guard"

"Let's go it's getting late! It's already 11 and I wana find seats I heard the group that's playing is real good and we don't wana miss it"

Ikaku headed towards the front door

Both Renji and Toushiro looked at each other and laughed

"Yes mother we'll be right there"

Renji retorded and both he and Renji walked out of his apartment.

Toushiro couldn't help but feel bothered about his recent discovery. What if the girl is the adopted sister of the Kuchiki leader Byakuya? Couldn't it be she doesn't act like a noble, couldn't be her right?

What Toushiro didn't know that all of his questions would be answered tonight.

**So it continues to the next chapter!!!**

Phew! Wow I can't believe I finish writing this piece today talk about dedication! It's my first lemony fic so it's actually its first for everything for me. Next chapter is when Byakuya spills the beans! Lol oh and thank you Shakira and Alejandro Sans for "La Tortura" great song! It influence me to write this chapter! THANK YOU!!!

Now.. I'm honing in my writing skills and working on the next chapter! Plays Shakira again and my third copy of coffee here we go!

He s


	4. Dinner Plans and World War 1 begins!

Disclaimer: Have I told you? Yeah I still don't own Bleach..yet.. buahahaha

Special thanks to:

Icicleriver22 thanks for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you; I hope you find it to your liking

Here is my new Chapter this focuses on the Kuchiki's clan for Rukia. Lease to say Rukia is not happy with their plans. Exactly what kind of plans do they have for the poor unsuspecting Rukia? Read on and tell me if you like, no like?

**Dinner plans and World War 1 begins**

Rukia's POV

Rukia couldn't figure out whatever happened to the gray pencil skirt that was going to complete her outfit. She was currently walking around her apartment with her beige tank top and a cream colored sweater _where is that damn skirt? I have to meet_ _Nii Sama in_ (she looked down at her watch) _half an hour!_ She finally found her skirt; she forgot that she had asked one of the maids to get it dry cleaned. She looked over herself at her full body mirror which was located in her room. _Just look at you, you look like the Kuchki poster child._ She was currently wearing a gray pencil skirt that stop just above her knee and she was wearing her lacy beige tank top with a cream quarter colored sweater she had buttoned up last three buttoned up but just enough to reveal the intricate designs that she had on her tank top she wore a tear drop white gold earrings and her tiffany bracelet and to top it off stiletto heels to show off her toned legs. She had her hair on a sleek pony tail with her bangs parted on the side tucked in her ear. She grabbed her cream colored clutch just enough to fit her wallet and her keys and her cell phone.

She locked the door behind her and headed for the elevator. As soon as she got in she couldn't help but feel that there is something very unusual about tonight's dinner _Nii Sama would usually let me know at least a couple of weeks ahead before he would meet me, but when I talked to him on the phone he sounded perturbed like something is bothering him. I wonder what's going on?_ It has been 2 days since they last talked and for the past 2 days before the dreaded dinner it was eating her inside. It bothered her that her brother couldn't tell her over the phone, and that he had to personally leave his busy life to come and meet Rukia. _Yeah it must be that important for Byakuya to drop his duties just like that._ It has been a couple of months since she last saw Byakuya for a moment she had thought that he had chosen to completely forget her but there are random occasions that he would call out of the blue to ask how she was doing. More like inquiring if she was conducting on her outmost behavior according to Kuchiki's standards more like it.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out of lobby. She waved to Mr. Fukjioka goodbye and headed outside. _Good thing the restaurant was located just a block away or else I would have been very late she could already imagine her brother tell her the importance of punctuality_. The short evening walk was a pleasant one she didn't feel rushed at all and that's when her happy evening stroll suddenly come to an end.

There outside the restaurant that she was suppose to meet Byakuya were a bunch of paparazzi hopping to get a glimpse of the ever elusive Byakuya Kuchiki. Their all probably speculating that his having a dinner date or having a Kuchiki clan meeting a strategy to take down another enterprise. She gingerly approached the restaurant acting like some customer meeting a friend or a boyfriend. They didn't even look her way they just tried to peek inside the restaurant hoping to get a glimpse of the very powerful man. The owner of the restaurant had chosen to close the blinds to give the Kuchiki more privacy. He was paid ample amount of money to not disclose any information or description of any attendants. If he did not only would he not get paid, the authorities would probably find his body a month later in some abandoned building, and because Kuchikis have that much power they'll just brush it off.

The restaurant was closed for the public but the reporters and paparazzi didn't know that. They didn't know that all the customers were actually Kuchiki's hired decoys to make it look like the restaurant was busy. Byakuya had carefully planned out a successful meeting with Rukia without exposing her to the media. What would they think if they completely close the restaurant and see Rukia going in, they would automatically assume she was of some importance and once they find out might as well kiss her freedom goodbye. Rukia stepped inside the restaurant enjoying the sudden warmth the restaurant offered, she immediately saw her brother Byakuya sitting at the far end private booths all of a sudden she didn't feel warm anymore in fact she felt shivers running down her back _Oh my god calm yourself down Rukia, you're a Kuchiki so act like one, act cool, act like shit doesn't bother you._ She became more relax and wore the famous aloof Kuchiki signature appearance. She strolled towards the private booth and bowed in front of her brother

"Good evening nii sama I hope I did not keep you waiting"

Byakuya looked down at his expensive diamond encrusted Rolex

"You were not late Rukia. I must say over the years you have finally realized the importance of punctuality"

Rukia cringed she didn't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or as an insult.

One of his body guards pulled a chair for her and she sat down right across Byakuya. Byakuya stared at her for a long minute probably trying to appraise if she was following the Kuchiki strict manners. The way he nodded was an indication that he approved.

"How is work nii sama? It has been a while since we last saw each other"

"Work is the usual, I trust that you are taking your studies very seriously?"

"Yes nii sama I am I will be graduating come spring"

"Very well I had spoken to your professor Mr. Ukitake and he informs me that you are actually one of the top students in class. I am pleased that you are taking your education seriously Rukia"

Rukia again cringed she thought Professor Ukitake would spill that she was almost always late to class, after she had been praised by her brother about punctuality. She silently let out a sign of relief.

"I do what I can to not disgrace the Kuchiki clan nii sama. If you would excuse my sudden curiosity as to why Renji is not here to escort you nii sama?"

She was actually looking forward to see Renji; it's been a while since she last saw that brute. Renji was like her big old another very protective brother except this one didn't have a stick up his ass; however he was always upfront and always spoke his mind to anyone except Byakuya. Byakuya had met Renji a couple of time when Byakuya had decided to adopt Rukia as his sister. In fact Byakuya hired Renji a couple of years later as one of his elite bodyguards. She knew that Renji respected Byakuya and was forever grateful to him that he did not permanently separate the two; however, Byakuya would never admit that he had helped with their reunion.

Rukia thought that she had asked the wrong question and prayed to gods to turn back the time or slap herself in the head.

"Renji is off duty on weekends Rukia. It's best that we don't waste our meeting on such trivial matters"

"You are right nii sama forgive me."

The waiter came in with a bottle of their most expensive wine and poured a glass for Byakuya and turned around to Rukia she nodded and the waiter poured her a glass of wine. Byakuya's cell phone rang and put a finger up to excuse himself and also to silence her. When he wasn't looking Rukia took this chance to gulp the whole glass of wine the waiter looked at her curiously and tilt the bottle as if to ask her if she wanted more.

_Hell yeah I want more I'm too tense! Hells leave the whole damn bottle at the table I might just drink all of it. _

"It was an important phone call, shall we eat"

That was a way for Byakuya to say he apologize for being rude. _This man would never ask for forgiveness, he was too powerful for that._ She had fought the urge to roll her eyes and call him out.

"Hai" was all that Rukia can say.

They ate their dinner in silence. It was killing Rukia that he was taking his sweet old time to tell her the reason why they had this important meeting. _Was he treating her the way he treats his clients? He would butter them up and then go for the kill. Oh god no.. please please jut let it be a nice brother and sister dinner for once. _

Byakuya gingerly placed his utensils down and looked straight at Rukia. With a determined look he lifted his glass of wine and closed his eyes to enjoy the aroma and sipped the wine.

"Rukia there is a reason why I had called you to a meeting. There is no other way to really tactfully say what I'm about to say. Carefully listen to every word I say before you voice your opinion"

This made Rukia stop mid bites and placed her utensils down. She gently wiped her mouth and looked at Byakuya. She didn't want him to see her unease and tried her best to looked relax. Although she had a feeling she probably looked either a scared little boy or constipated.

"I am listening nii sama" is all she can say.

"Recently there have been recent Kuchiki meetings discussions about further deepening and expansion of Kuchiki blood lines"

He paused and sip his wine some more, she didn't like where this was going not at all.

"They have many plans for its members including myself. For many years they have tried looking for a respectable and noble woman for me to marry and provide heirs, currently they are still looking for a wife for me"

Rukia almost scream from relief _but why would he say this? But wait so what does this got to do with me? It's his problem that he was too damn picky. Does that mean that they decided since Byakuya is going to have a new wife and a family were they considering on disowning her? No there is more _

Byakuya saw uncertainty in her eyes it was mix with apprehension, suspicions, confusion, and the list goes on.

"Now like I have mentioned earlier the Kuchiki elders are looking to expand their bloodlines. They had all decided that they will overlook the fact that you're an adopted Kuchiki if you would agree to marry a noble leader from another clan and provide heirs for both members of the family"

All of a sudden the surrounding went silent Rukia could have sworn she heard a pin drop somewhere. She could have sworn that Byakuya had just told her to marry some clan leader (which she greatly detest) and provide an heir, no scratch that he said HEIRS meaning PLURAL meaning MANY as in MORE THAN ONE

_What the hell?!?! I know he didn't ask me to marry and give birth to mini Kuchiki hell raisers. I must have not heard him correctly_

"Pardon me nii sama for a moment I had thought you had asked me to marry and bare children"

"I did"

"So it seems"

She wanted to stab someone preferably the man that is now seating in front of her. He had practically told her to marry a man whom she doesn't love, bare children she knew will be made out of duty and not by passion coming from the heart. Now Rukia was not one to believe in fairy tales, she had never believed on prince charming, _but damn it to hell I should have rights as a human being to pick to whom I should marry_

From his composure he looked like he was just merely discussing about the weather instead of having Rukia fornicate and provide many heirs. Rukia felt suddenly claustrophobic and in need of some air. She had long forgotten her dinner and in a Un-Kuchiki like manner down her glass of wine in one gulp. He lifted his brow either from disgust or from mere curiosity.

He waited patiently for her to speak, he was anticipating for her to stand up and stomp her foot and refuse just the way he almost did with the elders. Except the stomping of the foot part but he had definitely given the elders a piece of his mind, but for Rukia she unfortunately got the worst end of the stick. She was not a pure bred Kuchiki, once he had learned of their plans he had soon regretted adopting her into his family. He was supposed to protect her from any harm. That was the promise he made to his late wife and her late sister. He couldn't stand having to give her away to some man that would just use her, abuse her, and bare his children and have the disgusting man seek comforts from other women. He fought the urge to take Rukia help her pack her belongings and buy her a one way ticket to some unknown country where she can live her own life.

However what happened next he was not expecting at all. If he didn't have the years of practiced Kuchiki indifference he would have had his jaw dropped to the floor and hug his poor sister. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to cry, she didn't want this kind of life.

"I must say this was definitely not expected. I have fully listened to your request and like I had said earlier I have no intentions to disgrace the Kuchiki clan. I will… will accept your request"

She couldn't breathe she had to close her eyes and not think. She can't think right now, she doesn't want to accept what she had gotten herself into. She wanted to stay in denial at least until she was no longer in front of Byakuya. She could not show her weakness to him, she was grateful that he had provided this kind of lifestyle for her even though she didn't want it. But she had owned him her life and if marrying someone she doesn't love so be it. But for now she would not think and accept her fate one step at a time.

Byakuya looked at her and clearly saw determination. She was accepting the offer with no retaliation. He had hoped for her to retaliate, he reprimanding her and him helping her to get away from this. He hated to be the person that had to tell her of her Kuchiki duties. He didn't want to be the person who had hurt her.

"I am surprise by your willingness to help. I will relay your message to the elders at once"

"If you would excuse me nii sama I have a prior engagement that I must attend to"

_I need to get out of here, I need to breathe! I can't believe what I just did! I can't believe I had agreed to marry someone that I did not choose! I have to get out of here_. She didn't even wait for Byakuya to acknowledge that she is allowed to leave. She just stood up, bowed and left the table. Byakuya just sat and observe Rukia till she left the restaurant for a split second Byakuya had let his guard down and looked distraught. He really hated being a Kuchiki.

She wanted to cry, hell forget crying she wanted an unwilling volunteer for her to take her frustration and beat his/her to a bloody pulp. She was furious more to herself that she did not stand up for herself. She was angry that she was too weak to refuse the offer she would usually take on whatever life throws at her she never had a problem dealing with it and standing up for what she believed in, but when it came to her duties as a Kuchiki she couldn't help but obey. She didn't want to obey, hell she would rather marry that despicable man that she had met earlier than marry some stranger let alone share a bed with him. She had to shudder at the thought. She had stepped out of the restaurant and had to take deep breaths to steady her already unsteady heart.

_I need to get away from here; I need some time to really think about what just occurred right now_. She felt a vibration on her clutch and looked down to see who it was that was calling her. _It better not be Byakuya I will not answer the damn phone_ to her relief it was Matsumoto.

"Hey Rukia how did your dinner go?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now I'll tell you guys when I see you"

Matsumoto knew that this was very serious. Normally when Rukia was pissed she would rant and rant over the phone, but when Rukia was beyond pissed or beyond livid she was more quite.

"Alright honey are you still up going to the lounge? Me and Inoue are here enjoying the live band. You should come you need some distraction"

She was going to deny any offers of her leaving the confines of her own apartment and decided against it. _It's probably not healthy to spend time to be alone right now, I need Matsumoto and Inoue and maybe Jose cuervo._

"Alright Matsumoto I'm coming where is this lounge?"

"That's my girl!"

Rukia listened for her directions and headed for the lounge. She needed to clear her head and think straight. _I need to plan an escape to some remote island where no one knows me as Rukia Kuchiki. The elders wouldn't even bother to try looking for me. Che who am I kidding with wealth and power at their disposal they can probably dispatch an army to try looking for me, plus I can't disappoint nii sama he has done so much for me. But why so big as a wedding? Granted that Byakuya was greatly affected after Hisana died. But why me? I'm not even a pure bred Kuchiki. They said they were going to overlook me being adopted, could it be that Byakuya can't provide an heir? Is that why their passing this on me?_

Rukia was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't even bother listening to all the suggestive remarks thrown at her way while she was walking. She had clearly missed men both single and married that were clearly checking her out. She wanted to disappear, she wanted to escape all of a sudden Tokyo became too small of a city. She couldn't breathe she felt claustrophobic even when she was outside.

She rounded the corner and could hear from the distance the beating of the drum, and the strum of the guitar, and the deep smooth voice that belonged to a man. A man that was confessing his undying love for a woman through a song. She couldn't help but feel drawn towards the voice, like he was beckoning for her to come, in that instant she no longer had control of her body. The song was calling out to her and she couldn't help but succumb to the song or to him.

She walked almost half dazed forgetting that she had a looming engagement to some rich, stuck up bastard of a leader. Byakuya hasn't disclosed exactly to which rich, stuck up bastard she was to marry to. All she knew is that the voice was telling her to move towards his direction. When she rounded the corner she didn't notice anyone but Him. He was currently leaning against the mic with his eyes closed. She froze in the midst of the crowd she felt that the world existed only her and the man that was now singing.

"I'm lost without you,

I can't help myself how does it feel

To know that I love you baby"

_This can't be happening, you have got to be kidding me, turn around and hope that he doesn't see you. Maybe I can blend in with the crowd, quickly try to look for them._ Before she can break from her trance the said man opened his eyes and looked straight at Rukia. Violet met the warm green eyes of Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Toushiro's POV

He actually didn't know how the hell he got himself into. Oh yeah he knows it's the assholes that are now sitting with the crowd. One minute he was sitting at the couch with the fellas and talked briefly with Matsumoto. Also trying to pry Renji away from Matsumoto, Matsumoto wasn't helping either she was egging him on. He met his childhood friend Uryuu at the bar and invited him to sit down with them; Uryuu couldn't help but be engage with a conversation with Inoue, and all of a sudden there was an open mic for any audience that would love to sing and for some reason his friends made it their priority to put him on that stage.

And now he was singing in front of the crowd, he usually didn't mind talking publicly but singing was a whole different ballpark. He felt that when he sings he tends to let loose, open up, become vulnerable and being Toushiro he can't afford to look vulnerable. But he didn't have a choice but to sing for Toushiro never backs down from a challenge, even stupid ones like this.

He had requested I'm lost without you by Robin Thicke and for some reason as soon as the beat started he couldn't help but sing. He had closed his eyes he found it helpful to sing that way. At least when he had his eyes closed no one would be able to see his eyes. You know what they say your eyes are the windows through your soul. All of a sudden he felt a pull, a sudden force like his mind, body was screaming to open his eyes. He tried to fight it but he lost his fight and had finally opened his eyes. He almost stopped singing when he saw that girl starring right at him. Her facial expression was priceless: shock and panic. She pretended that she was looking elsewhere but he knew she was looking at him, if the slight blush was any indication. He couldn't help but smile while he was singing.

She weaved through the crowd trying to look for her friends and he couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so beautiful with what she was wearing then he remembered, _oh yeah she was looking for a skirt earlier at the apartment. _

All of a sudden he noticed he was nearing the end of the song and turned his gaze back to the crowd as soon as the song ended and all he could hear was

"WOW!"; "Good JOB!!"; "HIS SO SEXY SLEEP WITH ME!!!!"

And from above everyone's cheers he could have sworn he heard Renji say: "You SUCK!!!! Go back where you came from!!!!"

Toushiro turned his gaze at him and gave him a very scary 'ill kill you' look. Renji gulped and turned back towards Matsumoto. What Renji did next though he almost saw red there was Rukia heading towards his group and Renji was back to Rukia when he turned around he heard Renji said:

"OH SHIT RUKIA! WHAT SURPRISE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

He saw Rukia put a finger in front of her lips as if to tell Renji to quite it down. _She looks so hot doing that! QUITE stop it you don't want that annoyingly sexy girl that is now being hugged by your best friend._ Toushiro found himself growling quietly, he scrunched up his nose like a predator ready to pounce on his prey, said prey with violet eyes. Laughing with his best fried the sudden urge to punch his best friend's face was all of a sudden very tempting he saw her placed her hand on his shoulder _Oh jealous much Toushiro? Hush I just find her extremely annoying and attractive at the same time its normal. _

When she turn around to see him approaching the group he noticed her pout and stiffen and gave him the most 'you so much talk to me ill kick your ass look' unbeknownst to her, he extremely found it very sexy and he couldn't help but give her a smirk, a smirk he knew would annoy her.

She stood up straight with her arms across her chest; _oh she looks furious and is that a hint of amusement? She must like playing this game; well two can play that game. _

"Hey shorty what are you doing here? Isn't it waaaaay past your curfew?"

Toushiro towered over her she flinch she was too close to him she can practically feel how his body was already radiating heat, she didn't feel comfortable having him too close for comfort. He noticed how she got uncomfortable and just gave her a cocky smile.. _Cocky bastard_ she really wanted to smack that cocky grin off his face.

Renji was witnessing the exchange between his 2 friends. _No fucken way! Rukia was the girl he was talking about this whole time? Man Toushiro is in over his head_, he couldn't help but shake his head this is a lot messier than he thought. He saw Rukia make a first _UH OH!!! I gota stop this before the poor bastard receive a beating _

The poor bastard didn't know that Rukia knew how to defend herself. Being a Kuchiki she was taught at an early age how to defend herself as well as inflict as much pain to any unsuspecting victims. She perfected Kung Fu, Jiu Jitsu, Muay Thai hell she could even beat Renji's ass, but he was too proud to admit that, plus he had to defend his man pride. He was really considering letting Rukia kicked Toushiro's ass but he had more important factors to take care of, like warning his friend that if Rukia doesn't kick his ass the Kuchiki bodyguards/hired assasins would be more than happy to get his ass handed to him.

"I'm sorry were you talking to me?" she played like she was hurt with his comment; she was now having that cocky smirk that he would like to wipe off her face.

Damn bitch is too feisty for her own good. She's probably used to having men let her do anything she wants, well not this man!

"Unless your blind you do know that your shorter than anyone here at the place, I'm surprise they haven't called your parents" Toshiro smiled at her

"If you're done making fun of my height, I would be more than happy to deflate your already big head that is probably just filled with air, sex, women or perhaps men?" She had her hands on her hips

_Did she just question my sexuality?_ He was tempted to say: Just so you know I can make you scream my name if that's any indication that I'm not into men.

"Wouldn't you like to find out"

Toushiro gave Rukia a suggestive look; she rolled her eyes and pressed her finger at his chest. When her body touched his it had sent electricity thru out his body. His body was very responsive to her, he knew she felt it too because as soon as she did it she moved back like she had just touched a very hot stove.

"Psh" She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. He fought the urge to take the woman right then and there instead he tried hard not to moan from the close distance

"Now play nice tsk tsk.. I doubt you can handle him, so why don't you stick to your little hoes, because clearly I'm too much for you" She was about to walk away from him when his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her body against his chest. Her back was to him and he bent down her ears to whisper

"Don't start something you can't finish little girl" Before she can retort back he released her and went back to his friends.

She didn't know about this man but he had made her blood boil and at the same time made her body real hot.

Toushiro sat down and grabbed his corona and proceeded to talk to Renji. He leaned back, enjoying his corona but he couldn't help but stare at the girl.

The girl took a couple of deep breaths and sat down with Matsumoto and the other blond girl with a huge rack, Inoue was it? As soon as Rukia sat down in between Matsumoto and Inoue she buried her face with her hands. This didn't sit well with Toushiro; he got worried that he might have pushed his taunting a bit too far. He strained to listen to their conversation.

All he could hear from her was: Forcing, Marriage, Heir, Clan leader

Boy did she know that he can relate to what she was saying. Except he can pick whoever he wants to marry as for her from what he heard it seems like she's being forced to marry.

Che I feel bad to whoever she's engage with!

How come he had a feeling that he would be seeing this girl a lot more often. He observed her being consoled by her friends. He knew just by interacting with her, she was an independent woman, and being tied with a man must be really hard for her. _Oh well why should I worry? It has got nothing to do with me._ Toushiro brushed it off.

When fate plays the part you never know what life's little surprises throw at you. Let the chaos begin!!

FINALLY!!!

Thanks for reviewing guys! Phew that took a while didn't it? I've been kinda busy! Just a little bit! Birthday is coming up soon (Halloween.. explains a lot of things huh?) and that became the main priority.

Next Chapter: Rukia didn't know if accepting was really the right thing to do. She will get a phone call that will soon change her life. Could it be that she finally gets to meet her future fiancé? Stay tune and don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	5. Sudden Realization

**Disclaimer:** I'm still working on owning Bleach (punches Tite.. SILENCE!! Give me BLEACH!!!) *ahem* back to the story and please don't forget to Review!!! (tis important it actually tells me someone looks at my work.. lol)

Gomen guys for the late update so much crap went on for the past 3 weeks.. (bachelorete parties, my Halloween bday party, and a friend's wedding/cruise) let's just say it was a busy month for me! BUT! Thank you thank you for your reviews.

**Summary:** Rukia felt that she just made the biggest mistake ever! She had agreed on marrying a clan leader from another family. Her brother had worked so hard to try and separate Rukia from the family but they had finally made Rukia part of their business. So what does she do? She drinks herself to oblivion and her knight and shining prince steps in and knocks some senses to her, how romantic? Right? However said Knight and Shining armor is in for a little surprise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sudden Realization**

**Rukia's POV**

"I'm sorry to hear that honey; I don't even know what to say about that. I'm so pissed right now! They can't do that to you! Don't you have any say on this? Come on Ruk you've never had any problems telling it how it is.. Why is this any different?"

Matsumoto looked down at her friend. She was still sitting like a proud Kuchiki but she did notice a slight slouch on her friend. She couldn't help but shake her head. Rukia would usually kick or scream if she doesn't agree on things, at times it gets exhausting but the girl knew exactly what she wants, and maybe that's why they get along very well. But when it comes to the Kuchiki clan and especially the elders she became this other person. She became weak, not the strong Rukia she was used to. This bothered her.

"I wish I had grown some balls and tell Byakuya to fuck off! What am I gona do Mats? I, I just can't picture myself being married now, let alone be with someone that I've never met. Why couldn't I say something? I was almost done with school Mats almost! Now I'm going to be some house wife and a, a mother (she blanched at that word) before I even graduate!! I worked so hard and it was all for nothing!"

Rukia covered her face with her hands after a few seconds she looked up and noticed a couple that was sitting on the couch infront of them looking at her, judging her. She threw them a glare that will make Byakuya proud of her. They went back to whatever they were doing before they decided to eaves drop on their conversation. A server passes and asks if they needed anything, Rukia told him she needed the strongest drink they have. This didn't go unnoticed between Matsumoto and Inoue they both looked at Rukia concerned of their friend's well being. Rukia knew she was being observed by her two friends, and honestly she was getting annoyed not at them but at herself.

"What?! I just need to forget tonight, I just want to enjoy my drunken bliss, only for just tonight"

They looked at her with pity, and pity is something she didn't want. She wanted to disappear, she wanted to forget and if alcohol can help her with that by kami she will have as much alcohol her body can handle. Rukia was not one to drink, Hell! She doesn't usually let anything affect her enough to cause her to drink. She glanced over to Renji's table wondering if she can convince him to talk to Byakuya. As soon as she glanced over to their table she had noticed Toushiro leaning against the couch, with his arms spread across at the back of the couch. He had an irate face, and noticed that both of his friends the guy with a bald head (scary) and Renji laughing at him. He glared at them and glanced up just in time to notice Rukia starring at him. He gave her one of his 'sexy' smile, _if you really consider that a chuckle more like his cocky grin that I would like to wipe off his face! _She rolled her eyes and pretended she didn't notice the smile. Renji looked back and saw Rukia looking. He also saw her telling him "I need to talk to you now!" Renji nodded towards the hallway that leads to the bathroom. They both got up and headed to the hallway.

Renji leaned against the wall and crossed his arm. As he observed his boss's sister paced back and forth. He was worried for a split second 1. She might burn a hole on the ground with her constant pacing 2. Her head might explode or 3. He might be the next target of her frustration (he shuddered at that thought). Renji didn't even dare to interrupt her pacing. He knew that something was bothering Rukia even though she didn't say anything. And if he even dared to interrupt he knew she was going to bite his head off. He decided that he valued his life, more than his impatience.

"What the fuck Renji!"

_Well I didn't expect that_, he looked puzzled.

"What the hell did I do Ru?"

She glared at him when he called her that. He had always called her by that nickname ever since they were little. She had constantly reminded him that she hated that nickname, but nothing seems to penetrate that thick skull of his.

"It's your boss! My bastard of a brother! You know what he did!!!!"

Rukia leaned against the wall right next to him; Renji was tempted to wring her neck to force her to finish her sentence. _What exactly did Byakuya do this time? I have never seen Ru this pissed before. This must be something real bad to get Ru this worried_.

"Your boss no scratch that the bastard elders sold me out Renji! Sold me out like some piece of property! They didn't even ask me!"

"I swear to Kami Ru, if you don't tell me what the hell happened I'm seriously considering on slapping you right now! Get on with it woman!"

With that comment he had earned a hard punch from Rukia. He flinched _the girl can punch! _

"They decided to be a matchmaker and made me their next project! Renji they promised me to some clan leader! They sold me out and I couldn't even say anything to disagree!"

Renji resisted the urge to grab Rukia and run away from this place. Help her escape from the Kuchiki clan. Away from them, away from her brother, away from her fiancé. But he knew he couldn't do anything and stared at his friend who looked like she was about to break. So he did what he always did. He grabbed Rukia and hugged her like there's no tomorrow. Rukia almost broke down and cried. She knew Renji would always be there to protect her, to listen to her, to comfort her. Renji was her real big brother, even though they were not blood brothers and sisters, they grew up in the same rough neighborhood. She knew Renji was already planning in his head on ways for her to get away from this predicament. But she knew there was nothing they can do.

She saw anger, fear, sadness, and helplessness all wrap in one. In that moment she silently cursed at herself for telling Renji. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? The man is ready to have a heart attack! He was clenching and unclenching his fist. His body shook and he had a determined faced.

"Rukia I swear I would not let them do that to you, over my fucken dead body! I don't give a shit what Byakuya says Ru, I'll think of a way to get you out of this"

"Renji I know you will which made me regret even telling you"

"What!?!? I'm glad you did!"

"Renji you don't understand! There is nothing we can do! Just let me go through with this Renji, Please!"

Rukia was pleading to him she knew that looked. He wouldn't let anything happen to Rukia. She knew that whatever she says will just go through deaf ears.

"Renji please don't do anything stupid! Just let me handle this, I wanted to tell you.. Well because I never hide anything from you. But Renji don't make me regret telling you, stay away from this! Do you hear me? RENJI!"

Renji had so many thoughts running through his mind: He needs to talk to Byakuya and convince the man to cancel the arrangement, even if he needed to point the gun at the man's head. He wouldn't let his little sister subject to their cruelty. He had stayed on the sidelines long enough to observe Rukia being abused by those bastard of a family.

"Yes Ru I can hear you, I'm not deaf you know! Why won't you just let me talk to Byakuya"

Rukia snorted. "Sure he'll listen to you!"

"He will! Ru just trust me on this just once trust me!"

"Renji I do trust you but I also need you to trust me and handle this problem"

Renji had let out his breath that he didn't know he held since he heard Rukia telling him that she was going to marry some stranger.

"What is it with people getting married these days?" Renjis scratched the back of his head.

Rukia looked at him confuse by his statement. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Care to explain?" Rukia raised one eyebrow at him.

"That man right there" Renji pointed at Toushiro who was busy glaring at Ikaku apparently the man probably said something to him to piss him off; " He was told a couple of days ago that he was suppose to marry someone, what is with you nobles? If power aint enough for ya, you go play match maker on your spare time"

"Che don't count me as one of them Renji. I feel bad to whoever woman his going to marry. The man is a cocky bastard, he'll probably drive her crazy and she'll kill herself"

"Ouch Ru that's a little insensitive don't ya think? You don't even know the man and you go judging him"

"I had the pleasure to meet him a couple of times" she said with sarcasm "Besides Renji when was I ever wrong about a person? Anyways gota go back to the table before Mats looses her head.. Thanks Renji for listening to me bitching" She gave him a small smile and was on her way back to the table.

"Is that the orange haired lady? She looks nice; tell her I said hi Ru"

Rukia turned back jus time to see Renji give her a sly grin.

"Whatever you tell her that yourself!"

**Toshiro's POV**

Toshiro was peeved to say the least as to why? He simply doesn't know. Next minute he was sitting with his friends and the next he noticed Rukia looking at them. For a minute he knew she was checking him out, but the next minute she turned towards Renji and told him to meet her. Why did it bother him that she chose to talk to Renji instead of him? He honestly doesn't know until now. He watched as Rukia and Renji got up and headed towards the hallway where the restrooms where at. He could tell that something was bothering her. What an annoying person she had the nerve to break whatever conversation they had and talk to Renji. Who the hell does she think she is? What is it that's so important that she had to talk to him now? Jealous aren't we? Shut it! I don't give a shit if she talks to the guy. His ears are probably bleeding from her bitch fest. She better not be complaining about me!

"What do you think Toushiro?"

Ikaku tilted his head to the side. He knew his friend wasn't paying attention to him. Ever since Rukia had asked to talk to Renji; Toushiro all of a sudden didn't find their usual conversation interesting. He was studying his friend as he noticed that his grip on that glass was a little tighter. He had a frown on his face, and during their conversation he swore he had his attention at them most of the time_. Che my friend here got it bad, he never usually give this much attention to a woman before. _

"What?"

Toushiro finally turned his attention back to Ikaku. What _is that man spewing about?_ He looked back to Renji and Rukia and both looked like someone died_. I wonder what the hell is going on? It must be something serious Renji is clenching his fist._ Next thing he saw made him almost got up and go over there and see exactly what is going on. Renji all of a sudden grabbed Rukia in a protective way like he was shielding her from some unknown threat. _That is definitely odd they both look bewildered. Why do you care so much Toushiro? That is really none of your business._ But still he couldn't figure out why he gave a damn on what happened to the girl that haunted him.

"Oooooh shiro-kun has the hots for the fiery little missy right there. Aren't you jealous that Renji is talking to her?"

"Shut your mouth Ikaku! And No I don't have any interest towards that she simply intrigues me such a weird girl!"

Toushiro looked back in time to see Renji point at him and noticed Rukia's uninterested face. Toushiro was never used to having a woman show him with no interest, its usually a sexy smirk there, blowing kisses here, and the suggestive look; but when it comes to the little midget in front of him she didn't even show a remote interest in him. _Maybe that's why she interests me. Or it's her bitchy attitude either one she's unbearable. _

Rukia turned back to Renji and placed a hand over Renji's shoulder and both headed back to their assigned seats. Toushiro leaned back as to appear that he wasn't at all trying to figure out the last encounter Renji and Rukia had.

"What's up man? Your drink was melting so I took the pleasure to drink it for you"

"Thanks asshole I need a fucken stiff drink right now."

Renji looked around trying to catch their server's attention. His scowl didn't go unnoticed to Toushiro who looked at his friend sideway.

"Something bothering you Abarai, spill it out already"

"Psh whatever if you're curious, which I know you are go over and ask Rukia"

"So that's the Rukia that you grew up with? Why does she look she had seen a ghost?"

"Like I said Toushiro if your that interested go ask her, now where the hell is that waitress?"

"Hmmm"

Rukia's POV

Rukia reached their couch and sat down next to Matsumoto. She grabbed the glass of wine that she was drinking before she decided to talk to Renji and consumed the whole content. Matsumoto grabbed the bottle and poured some more drinks to her glass. The two friends couldn't help but looked at each other unsure it was right to encourage her friend to drink herself to oblivion.

"You guys need to really loosen up, I am!"

"Yes honey we can see! Hey when it comes to drinking I have no qualms about it, bottoms up ladies!"

As all three downed a sake shot all groaned at the potent taste of the drink. Rukia glanced over at Matsumoto and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Mats I owe you"

"Psh don't get too emotional on me plus we have to celebrate your looming engagement"

Rukia groaned Matsumoto smiled and Inoue gulped.. "Thanks for ruining it!"

Inoue got up from both of them and headed towards the guy's table and decided to talk to one of their friends Ishida. They have being eyeing each other this whole time and she finally grew some balls and headed over there. Maybe it was the sake that gave her the sudden boost of confidence, she didn't care.

Both females that were left in the couch starred at their friend said friend that was shy and didn't interact very well with other men with shock expression on their faces. For some reason with their friend's bold movement made Rukia envy her. She wanted the same carefree attitude as Matsumoto or even Inoue right now who was now being occupied by a blushing Ishida. She remembered Ishida from one of their clan parties; he was from the Ishida Clan the next heir. For a moment she pondered whether or not it was him that she was engaged with. Well that would it awkward, _oh yeah by the way Inoue I know you like him but I'm engage to him and we're suppose to make babies sorry buddy maybe next time? _Rukia cringed at her inner conversation with herself. Now Ishida had both the looks and mannerism she wouldn't mind as much if she was engaged with him, but Byakuya specified that it was a clan leader, and Ishida is only an heir right now. So the possibility of Ishida being her fiancé was at a 0.

"Now look at Inoue there (Matsumoto nodded towards Inoue) it seems like her night already by the way she's twirling her hair, giggling, and touching that Uryuu fella next thing you know they'll be humping like rabbits before the night ends."

Rukia rubbed her head and just had a mental picture of Inoue and Uryuu dressed as bunnies and humping in an open field. She inwardly wanted to throw up.

"Disgusting Mats did you have to paint that picture? What's your point here exactly?"

"You need to let loose love, your too much of a stick! Now go and let loose and hump the next lucky victim!"

Rukia looked at her friend as if the friend grew another head. Rukia shook her head knowing that Matsumoto is just being Matsumoto. Can't really blame the girl right?

"Umm Thanks for that Mats…. Now where is that damn drink?"

"Here you go pretty lady"

The waiter placed her drink on the table, Rukia fought the urge to deck the guy that had the gull to even make a pass on her. Her flinching at that comment didn't go unnoticed to a certain white haired male that was sitting across 2 couches in front of them. She could have sword the bastard was laughing and she knew the said bastard was laughing at her reaction towards the male server. And as if she needed any more confirmation she glared at him to see him leaning against the couch laughing straight at her. She decided to do what she thought was the only option she had, she gave him a middle finger and he suddenly stopped and frowned. Rukia gave him a winning smile _serves you right; you arrogant prick of a man!_

"Now now Rukia play nice will ya? That's my boss you're sticking your middle finer to"

Matsumoto casually sipped her drink and then something dawned on Rukia. _Wait a minute Mats earlier mentioned that she worked for the Hitsugaya Enterprise which could mean if she says that the white haired bastard, prick, cocky, over confident asshole would be Toushiro Hitsugaya? Why didn't I know that before? I should have known that_! She straighten a bit determine to not show Matsumoto the sudden realization she had about her boss. _This man was Toushiro the whole time? Oh my god! My brother's sworn enemy Kuchiki Clan and Hitsugaya Clan had always fought dominance towards the advancement of their wealth and power. Well at least I don't have to worry about being engaged with the asshole_

"I don't give a damn! That man is so annoying why can't he butt out of our conversation?"

Still giving a death glare that he now was looking at her with an amused look. _Why doesn't my death stare work on him? _Rukia was consuming alcohol like it was water and by the time Matsumoto was done with her drink Rukia was already on her 2nd long island iced tea. Matsumoto at her friend concerned but who is she to stop Rukia the girl had every right to get pissy drunk. If it were to happen to her she knew she would be doing the same thing Rukia is doing now.

An hour passed with countless meaningless conversation with her friend Rukia. The topic went to her read headed friend (which she found very attractive) having the hots for Matsumoto, to how many nipples does a cow/pig/cat have, to having meet the Dali lama, or if the airport needed to do a strip search if she were to travel naked and so and so forth. Matsumoto fought the urge to knock her friend unconscious. Her friend was drunk as hell if no one could tell from her conversation or when she was mixing and slurring her words.

"Hey Mats don't you think it's too hot in here? I'm sweating like a fat man in a sauna"

Rukia looked down at herself and frowned. No wonder I'm hot! I have all this clothing on! So she did the only logical thing and she reached down and decided to unbutton her sweater, she was on the process of taking it completely off when Matsumoto stopped her. Rukia looked up at her with a frown giving her a questioning look as to why Matsumoto was trying to stop her from burning.

"Dear maybe we should bring you home"

"No! I'm ready not go house, I'm not drunk (hiccup) seriously Byak- Mats! I'm in no hurry, I'll wait for you!" Rukia tried to look sober as hard as she can which made her look more drunk. Matsumoto looked at her drunken friend, and tried at no avail to convince that 1. She's drunk 2. She should really head home 3. There are already guys eyeing Rukia waiting for her to be alone so that they can take advantage of the poor girl

_I need to think of something! I'm going to have a problem hauling both her and Inoue. Matsumoto glanced over to Inoue who was already red on the face and giggling. Now who can help me with this problem? _A plan started to form in her head as she looked straight at her boss. Said boss couldn't help but stare at his secretary with a questioning look. _What is she up to? _

Toushiro's POV

Unfortunately for the men that were hungrily eyeing Rukia as if she was their next meal their lingering gazes was cut when they all felt a murderous atmosphere radiating from Toushiro. They stopped their gazes and pretended that the women that were with were interesting. Toushiro was observing the whole exchange between Matsumoto and Rukia (especially when Rukia decided that the place was hot and started to unbutton her sweater, Toushiro for some reason couldn't help but stare and was disappointed at his secretary who stopped her) he immediately knew the poor girl was drunk. He also noticed that Rukia was giving Matsumoto a hard time, Matsumoto was trying to convince her to leave the place but Rukia refused to move. In the background he could faintly hear the conversation his friends were having about some kind of match Kenpachi was going to have and he and Ikaku we're arguing whose going to win. _These idiots have nothing else better to talk about! _Honestly the whole time Toushiro was seating with them.

He pretended he was listening; he barely paid attention to what they were talking about. He was more amused that was taking place between Matsumoto and Rukia. He however did not appreciate when Rukia flick him off. _The nerve of this girl! She looks dainty when you first see her but her attitude says otherwise. I cant imagine her being more drunk she might decide to give Matsumoto a harder time let me head over there to see what's going on. _He completely missed when his friends stopped talking and starred at Toushiro's retreating back, he also missed their smirk when they knew what Toushiro was about to do next.

Once Toushiro reached their table he heard Matstumoto saying: "Come on Ruk! You are so going to regret this tomorrow morning!!!"

"Mats! You worry too much! Ya know you need to let loose once in a while (hiccup), now I wonder where I heard that one before. Seriously Mats it's getting hot in here and I need to take my sweater off!"

Rukia stood up trying to shake off her sweater and Matsumoto was trying to grab her hand to force her to sit down.

"Matsumoto what is going on in here? You guys are making a scene"

Toushiro was standing right behind Rukia, the drunken girl turned around clumsily and almost fell to the side, when Toushiro's hand grabbed her waist and put her right beside him. She gave him an evil glare, but leaned in against his arm to support her self, she was very tempted to doze off. He was so warm, and he smelled so good, she placed her head right next to his neck and sniffed, Toushiro looked down at her with a puzzled look.

"You smell like butterflies"

Toushiro gave her a weird look. "What the hell?" he glanced over to Matsumoto who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I think you need to go home why don't you let Matsumoto take"

Before Toushiro can finish his sentence Matsumoto decided to yawn which he knew it was fake. Matsumoto was never a good actress and Toushiro couldn't help but feel that there is something that is going on in her little head, a mischievous grin appeared in Matsumoto's face and before Toushiro can warn her with her plans she had beat him to it.

"Muuu.. I'm so beat! I'm so tired I was wondering boss if you can take Rukia home for me?"

Toushiro and Rukia glared at her if she had gone crazy: "WHAT?!?!" they both said in unison.

"Matsumoto this is your friend you should take responsibility. You should have think twice when you were handing her the drinks (he frowned at Matsumoto) the whole night. If you didn't want the responsibility you should have stopped it the first drink"

"But boss she didn't let me stop her! Plus 2 girls walking down the block on a cold, dark night is not such a good idea. So thanks boss I owe you one! You're great!"

Toushiro didn't even get a chance to reject her offer when Matsumoto decided to turn around and dismissed him with a hand and headed towards Renji. Renji and Ikaku were looking at them and snickered. He gave them an angry scowl and threw death daggers on the woman that was walking away from him. _Why the hell am I always put on situations like this?_ He looks down at Rukia and she was just standing right next to him starring at her friend's retreating back. She too was also throwing Matsumoto an evil glare. He cringed at her expression and thanks the gods it wasn't pointed at him this time. He looked over to Renji pleading him to take this girl out of his responsibility, but Renji pretended he didn't see him and started talking to Matsumoto and then he looked at Ikaku, who at this second was starring up at the ceiling as if the ceiling was suddenly amusing to look at. _Fuck! Fucken friends need to be replaced..Now I'm screwed!_

He looked down at Rukia and fought the urge to laugh. She was standing in front of him and had her head tilted to the side, she was looking at this face. Suddenly he didn't find their situation funny anymore Rukia was studying his features, her proximity was making him a bit uncomfortable he can practically smell her, he can feel her body's heat and he fought the urge not to roll his eyes from the sudden ecstasy of being this close to this overbearing, sexy foxy woman. While looking at her very beautiful eyes he concentrated on cold showers, and naked fat women he didn't trust his body when his around her, so this will do for now. The next words that came out of her mouth though stopped any fantasy that was beginning to play in his head.

"You know if you had longer hair, you would make a very pretty girl"

He growled at Rukia and really considered on leaving her drunk ass here to be molested by any horny drunk men. But the thought of another man even touching her quickly changed his decision. She started to move and headed towards the group when Toushiro shot out his arm and grabbed Rukia's wrist to pull her against his body. He felt her chest against him, Rukia looked up at him with her head tilted up and his down, Toushiro was fighting the urge to kiss her. He whispered in her ear blowing hot air, and he could have sworn he felt Rukia shook from the feeling of his breath upon her ears.

"Now princess don't struggle and I'll take you home." He grabbed her wrist and was on his way towards the door when she stopped completely. He had almost collided against her and turned towards her direction with an annoyed look.

"I (hiccup) never asked you to take care of me! Now if you would excuse me I need-"

Before Rukia can finish her sentence Toushiro did what he thought was the only option he had at that time. He lifted Rukia and placed her over his shoulders and carried her outside the lounge. Everyone was looking especially the two idiots that he used to call as friends. He heard them saying: That's how Toushiro treats his women, he likes it rough apparently!, you go Toushiro! I might need you to carry me like that buddy! He was really tempted to go back there and tossed the now screaming Rukia on their lap and head home himself ALONE! But instead he decided to be the bigger man.

Toushiro was walking down the block and people were making room for him to past. They all couldn't help but stare at the man that was carrying a screaming woman, well more like a derange woman that was now threatening the said man that was carrying her. He was getting a headache with all her threats for the past 15 minutes. And in the 15 minutes she has threaten to: kick his ass (which he found amusing.. and couldn't help imagine her being on top of him, but his fantasy was stopped when she hit him on the head), castrate him, put him to jail with a bunch of big burly men that will make him their bitch (last threat made him shudder). He was carrying her a couple of blocks now and he was willing to fork out $500 to any bum that would be willing to take her back home, but the thought of having another man touch her the way his touching her now was not an option. Why did he suddenly feel like he had to protect her from evil man, he honestly doesn't know. He didn't consider himself as a saint, but still he can't stand having another man touch her. So he swallowed his pride and her threats and kept walking towards her apartment. _Kami really hates me right now! I know he does! Damn you!!! _

"Listen girl stop fucken yelling! I'm already doing you a favor and bringing you to your apartment! Give me some fucken credit! So stop yelling, less bitching, and more participation!!!"

Rukia decided to hit his back, she honestly thought that all of her blood was now pooling in her head. He has been carrying her like this for a couple of blocks and she was really tempted to throw up all over him. She tried again to get away from him, but he just tightens his hold around her leg. What bothered her the most was that his grip which is by the way was just well below her ass didn't bother her one bit. With any other men she would have kneed their balls, but for some reason the way he was touching her she felt safe. If that was even possible, she only met the guy what? Not even a day? _Goodness this alcohol is finally taking its full effect on me! _

"Bringing?!?! More like KIDNAPPING!! Who asked you to bring me? You know I can take care of myself; I don't need a man to take care of me. Now if you kindly get me the fuck down I think I am capable enough to walk myself home (hiccup)" She continued beating his back with her fist, he winced at the contact, _the bitch can punch!_

"If you stop hitting me I wouldn't be tempted to throw your body at oncoming traffic because doing that is so tempting right now! Now stop squirming, and no talking!!" He wanted to grab something that will make her shut up, tie something around her mouth to prevent her from talking, but as soon as he thought about her having something tied around her mouth, his imagination was again taking dangerous turns for nth time that night. He had to shake his head which is now fantasizing the girl in his bed with something tied around her mouth. _STOP! Stop this now! Now is neither the time nor place to be thinking of these things! Yosh! We're almost there and I can finally get rid of her _

He got in the revolving doors inside her apartment complex and decided to ignore the gasps, and shaking of the heads of the rich inhabitants that were occupying the lobby. The security guard looked over at Toushiro and tensed when he noticed who he was carrying. He suddenly got up and cautiously headed towards Toushiro. Toushiro rolled his eyes, sure their position right now might not look normal, hell he looked like he just drug the girl put her over his shoulder and is now going to his apartment to have his way with her. Yeah the situation is real bad.

"Now Mr. Hitsugaya what exactly are you planning to do with Kuchiki san?"

With that statement Toushiro froze. _Did he just say Kuchiki san? He looked over at Rukia who was now sleeping. No wonder she hasn't spoken, but she's a Kuchiki? Was she a cousin? Did I just treat a Kuchiki like this? Did she know who I was? Of course she did! I didn't know Kuchikis have a foul mouth cousin, niece.. whatever_

"Mr. Hitsugaya" The security guard gave him a warning look

"I don't advice you to handle Ms. Kuchiki that way her brother Byakuya might decide to end your life now"

His whole world literally came crashing down. _This little midget was the ever__** elusive sister of Byakuya**__? The girl that he has been exchanging hateful words the whole day? She was the __**Kuchiki princess? **_

He placed Rukia beside him and gave her loving security guard a smile.

"It's okay really! His just helping me up the stairs. You! You have my purse right?"

With that statement Toushiro groaned _WHY!?!?! Why me lord?_ He started massaging his forehead to bring his temper down.

"You mean you didn't get my purse? Seriously? So we walked all the way back here-"

"For your information I WALKED all the way here, you were bitching.. now let's go!!" he grabbed Rukia's wrist and walked out of the building. _Now what the hell do I do? I guess I have no other choice_. He walked across the street to his apartment. And dragged the unwilling Rukia inside the elevator.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not sleeping at your house! You might rape me!!!"

She was now leaning against the wall marveling at how the wall was cooling her face. Toushiro was really tempted to bang his head against the wall_. How the hell did this happen? My sworn enemy's sister, no scratch that drunk sister is now with me. This will create uproar. _

He still couldn't fight the smirk he had on his face. _This little fiery bitch was the heiress of the Kuchiki clan_. Today was definitely the weirdest day of his life. As they both continued their ascend to his penthouse. If the Kuchiki and the Hitsugaya clan can see them now. He shook his head all of a sudden dragging the intoxicated girl to his apartment wasn't such a good idea, let alone a drunk Kuchiki princess.

**Stay Tune for the NEXT CHAPTER!!**

Thank you for your reviews and special thank you to:

Indiana9311- I hope you like the story and thanks for your reviews and your enthusiasm!! I LOVE IT!!

XLightningX- Thank you for your suggestion, I definitely took my time on this one. If you think I need to improve on a couple of things, hey let me know.. But thanks!

Shirayukiice- sorry took a while to update, but promise from now on I will update a lot more often. I'm glad you like the story!

Icicleriver22- Thank you for reviewing all the time! You were one of the first that reviewed my fic so I really appreciate it!!


	6. Punishment

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately still don't own **Bleach**. I don't own crap.. if I did I would be in the Bahamas right now typing this story.. *sigh*..

**Summary: **Toushiro being the sober one should have listened to his instincts, but what can he do when one thing he desires is right in front of him not helping him control his urges. Damn being a man, and damn the woman who is not helping him one bit.

**WARNING: There is a SHOT of LEMON.. LOTS OF err.. LEMON **

**Punishment**

Two individuals stepped out of the elevator of a penthouse. One man massages the bridge of his nose and a drunken woman trying very hard to walk as straight as she could, but to no avail she stumbles and said man with a huge headache caught her in time before she hits the wall.

"I swear Rukia tonight will be the last night you're ever going to drink so god helps me!.. Damn you Matsumoto!!" Toushiro growled as he headed towards the door that leads to his place of solitude, now temporarily a place of hell because of a certain she devil that will be staying at his fortress of solitude for the night_. God help me and I pray that I don't smother her with a pillow in the middle of the night. I don't think Byakuya would take it kindly if they find his sister unconscious inside HIS apartment._ He had to smile from the thought of Rukia possibly submitting to him it was making him giddy. _Damn bitch since she's drunk she can't do anything to me. So if I toss her in the couch and make her sleep there she can't do anything about it, ha! The Kuchiki princess resorted to sleeping in the couch, I like this picture and the leader of the Hitsugaya clan comfortably sleeps in his king size bed fit for a king _

"I'll wipe off that stupid smirk off you Toushiro, now are you going to open the damn door or do I have to kick it?"

"Apparently liquor makes you bitchier, I swear to kami if you so much as break one of my stuff I'll make sure you become my slave for the rest of your life"

"Che whatever I'm worth more than the tiny hair that you have in your head"

"I doubt that! Now get your ass inside before I decide to have you sleep on the hallway-"

Toushiro definitely felt Rukia punch him in his stomach, he swore she knock the wind off of him.

"The hell was that for? Now you're really going to sleep outside!"

"Argh is the room spinning? Toushiro seriously it's not that cold outside and your apartment feels like the pits of hell!!! It's freakin hot in here, where is your thermostat? Or do you even know what a thermostat is? Do you usually have your maids do it for you?"

Rukia couldn't help but feel hot either from the temperature of his house or the thought that she was in his house alone with him. _What are you thinking Rukia? But he looks so sexy with that tight white sweater and how his jeans hug his sculpted legs and how his back looks like whenever he stretches. Mind off the gutter lady! But it has been a while since you were intimate with a man huh Rukia? Who was the last person? Bet you can't even remember his name. Don't you deserve a little fun, especially when you're a little drunk, come on I know you want him! Okay stop! You're such a prude!_

Toushiro's POV

Toushiro toss his keys in the kitchen counter and headed towards the fridge to grab two bottles of water. He tossed the bottle of water towards Rukia, he temporarily forgot that she was drunk so her reaction was not as quick, good thing she moved an inch or else he would have hit her straight in the face. He gave her a sheepish look, while she glared at him.

"Are you trying to murder me?"

"With a bottle of water? Tell me Rukia how many have died being hit by a bottle of water?"

He couldn't help but smirk at her, he knew that he was right his just waiting for her to say _you're right Toushiro what was I thinking? You can punish me now… where did that come from? _He shook his head he really needs to think of other things than having x rated fantasy about the girl that is now heading towards the water bottle that was down on the floor. He was observing her bend down and attempted to pick up the water bottle, but failed and landed on the floor instead. He started laughing and she was groaning. He headed where she was sitting on the floor glaring at him.

"I swore you did that on purpose"

"Yeah sure just like how I'm trying to kill you with a water bottle. Now midget go ahead towards the couch and ill get you a pillow and a blanket"

"Oh no you don't! I'm sleeping in a bed! Now where is your guest bedroom?"

Toushiro froze; he didn't have a guest bedroom. _Damn I knew I should have turned one of the rooms into a guest room instead of an office or the game room. Fuck!!! She better not head towards my room. _He observes her go straight down the hallway passed the kitchen through the hallway_. Please please don't pick the door ahead.. Oh fuck! There she goes! _He watched Rukia opened the two doors that lead to his master bedroom.

Rukia's POV

Rukia couldn't help but sigh she saw the biggest bed she has ever seen in the middle of the room up against the wall. She noticed many paintings, many of which were originals. She had also noticed that most of his furniture was black _typical man_. Right in front of his bed was a large body mirror, _hmmm vain much?_ Before she can explore further she noticed that the man was entering his room and sat on the side of his bed still fully clothed and with shoes on. She also looked down at herself and noticed she was still wearing shoes.

She noticed that he was giving her an angry glare as he crossed his arm. _Why is he being stubborn? I told him I don't do couches, and since his a man he can take the couch_.

"So you know I am NOT going to sleep on the couch, if you're adamant about sleeping in a bed, then your going to have to accept that I will also be in the bed! Take it or leave my room!"

"You have got to be kidding me"

"Do I look like I'm playing around?"

"Fine whatever"

**Warning: LEMON STARTS HERE!!!..**

(Enough to make a whole pitcher of lemonade)

She started fidgeting and getting uncomfortable and since she still had alcohol in her system. Normally she would have her brain function to tell her what she should or should not do. But that part of the brain is now swimming back strokes in a pool of vodka. Next thing Toushiro knew the woman in front of him started unbuttoning her sweater. He literally felt the air in his lungs left as he stiffen and observe the princess do a mini strip tease in front of him. _What are you doing? Stop the girl before she does something stupid!! And what if I don't want to? You are going to regret it tomorrow and don't say I told you so!!!_

Rukia completely forgot that she was at someone else's house and when she usually sleeps at night the less clothing she has the better. So she took of the sweater and placed it on the floor, not caring where it landed next she unzip her skirt and she had let it drop to the floor she also failed to hear someone that was sitting on the bed growled huskily, she also decided that she had been sweating on her tank top so she grasp the ends of her tank top and took it off. She was now standing with her bra and panties. She finally looked up and noticed that someone else was there looking at her half naked body, any normal night she would have tried to cover herself up, but she just stood there with all her glory with her hands on her hips looking at him, no more like challenging him.

….

There was literally red alarm bells going off in his head but he chose to ignore the sirens but instead give in to his desires. One minute she was standing there in front of him fully clothed and the next minute she was complaining that she was hot. The next thing she did literally made his jaws drop. She was slowly taking her clothes off, piece by piece as if teasing him. He observe as her little fingers unbutton her sweater, he also notice how sexy she shrug the sweater his eyes followed where the sweater drop to the floor. His eyes went back to her body and noticed that she was tugging the ends of her tank top _OH kami!! _She lifted the shirt over her head but Toshiro's eyes were roaming her exposed chest in front of him. She had on a black lacy bra and her skin looked so creamy, much more beautiful up front. Her body was definitely a forbidden fruit that he can't wait to sink his teeth in. His eyes were roaming every inch of her body, and his eyes were glaze with so much desire, desire towards her. He grip his bed sheets anything that will prevent him from getting up and taking the woman into his bed. He let out an animalistic growl when her fingers reach the back and unzip her skirt, and her skirt fell on the floor. His eyes roam every inch of her legs, calves, thighs, up and down and noticed that she had on lacy black panties to match her bra. He had to check if he was still breathing.. _Still breathing? Good! Oh god please give me strength.. please please ._ Toushiro didn't know when he closed his eyes, but when he opened them his body literally got a beating. In front of him was the sexy, forbidden temptress donning only a black bra, black panties, and she still had her stiletto heels on. He leaned back against the headboard and crossed his arms while he was studying her, and his eyes went to hers and he can see that she was challenging him. He also noticed desires within those violet orbs that haunted him ever since they met. His head was telling him to look away, but he chose to ignore it along with the loud red signs. But instead he just kept looking at her and gave her his famous smile and nodded.

She took that as a sign as she slowly made her way towards him. She noticed that his body stiffen and she couldn't help but give him that smirk. The smirk that he loved so much, his body was practically begging her to come to him, he still had his arms crossed but his eyes never left her and on occasion it would wander down to her chest, down her stomach, down to her hips, and he looked up just in time to notice that Rukia was right beside him. He finally let go of his grip of the sheet and his hands trailed from her fingers, and he slowly and sensually massaged her arms, her elbows, he was slowly making his way up to her shoulder. He started kneading her shoulder and moved towards her neck, as he massaged the back of her neck, and she couldn't help but let out a sexy moan that didn't go unnoticed to Toushiro. She looked down at him he was still sitting on the bed, but he was now sitting at the edge of the bed and she was kneeling in between his legs. Toushiro looked at her half lidded sex filled eyes, her mouth was slightly open as if it was beckoning, begging him to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He groaned _God really hates me right now!!_ He closed his eyes to try and block out how her face looked when he was massaging her neck, and how her lips looked so inviting. He closed his eyes he was afraid as soon as he opens them he would let go of his resolve for not taking this woman in his bed, and make love to her until she screams his name. He moaned how sexy she sounded when she moaned when he was massaging her neck. He wanted to hear it over and over again; he knew he was addicted to her sounds. But how can he greedily take her when 1. She's drunk (she probably doesn't know what she's doing right now) and 2. She's engage. The last one made him freeze his whole body. His body became a block of ice. _Oh shit! She's fucken engage! I can't do this to her! I have to.. have to Oh yeeees.. oh god.._

…….

She didn't know where the sudden burst of confidence hit her whole body, her lust, and her desires towards this man that was sitting against the headboard that was now freely inspecting every inch of her body. She noticed his hungry eyes, like he was a starving man and she was the meal. She shuddered how his eyes connected with hers and in those eyes that she saw were filled with hunger, lust, wants, desires all directed towards her. As soon as she saw him nod it gave her the clue to take it a little further. So being unRukia like she walked towards him. She noticed that he got out of the head board and sat down on the edge of the bed, and she also noticed that his eyes would occasionally roam down to her neck, to her chest, and anything and everything passed down her waist. She also noticed that he was clenching his bed sheet. She knew immediately that he was fighting his urges, he was fighting it and Rukia definitely was up for some challenge. He closed his eyes as if trying to gain some control, and she had to smirk at his poor attempt of self control.

She was finally right in front of him and she couldn't help but frown, he still had his eyes closed. She pressed her body against him, so that his face was right below her chest, he finally looked up and she almost took a step back on how intense his eyes were. But she didn't get a chance, as both of his hands finally let go of the sheets and for a second she noticed the sheets were ripped. He tugs her hand down so that she was now kneeling in between his legs. Her face now was leveled with his and what he did next was so mind numbing that she couldn't help but moan from his ministrations. With his every touch, every caress, sent jolts through out her body. Her body was so sensitive towards his touches, and when he started massaging the back of her neck she couldn't help but give in. Give in to her desires, to finally let go of her fears, and let this man in front of her do whatever he wants. She parted her lips; it was getting harder and harder to breath.

And then all of a sudden she felt his hands leave her body all in all and his body became rigid. She frowned and opened her eyes, she looked at his face and his eyes were again closed. He looked like a dying man, he looked like he was in pain, and she could tell that he was using all his strength to deny her. Both knew that it was too late to back out, it was too late she was already addicted to him and she knew he was addicted to her. She immediately knew why he was fighting so hard. _Oh god he knows I'm a Kuchiki his sworn enemy's sister, he knew that I'm engage (She saw and heard Renji telling him), what are you going to do Rukia? You're engage to another man, you can't be doing this. But this will be the last night I would be with a man that I choose, I'll be damned if he refuses me! _

With her final resolve she decided to take it another level. She placed both of her hands in his face. And she felt him shake but refused to open his eyes. She pressed her body against him and smiled when he snaked his hand around her waist to draw her body closer. She first kissed his forehead and knew that he felt the sudden electricity, and then his cheeks, then his right eyes, and his left and his nose; she kissed the side of his lip. She had hoped that when she kisses the side of his lip; he would turn his head and finally gives her what she has been dying for the whole night. She kisses his chin, and decided to trace his jaw with her tongue. He let out a moan and his grip on her tighten even more. She was tracing up his jaw, and decided to take it further and nibble on his ear, and blew hot air inside his ears.

"Oh fuck that feels good"

"hmm.."

Was the only word she can say, as she decided to give his other ear the same attention.

"Rukia you're making this harder for me.. Oh god, if you don't stop doing this we're both going to regret this tomorrow"

Toushiro huskily warned her and the guy still had his eyes closed.

"Who says I'm going to regret this tomorrow?"

She tilted his head and he obeyed her. She was giving open mouthed kisses a long his neck, and she could hear his shortness of breath. She was getting frustrated with his lack of participation. Rukia was never the type of person to back down on a challenge, which is unfortunate for Toushiro.

What she did next almost sent him over the edge. She climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.

"Rukia what are you doing?"

Toushiro was struggling to speak; he was finding it harder and harder to breath. And the bulge in his pants was making him very uncomfortable. His body was basically begging him to take the girl. His mind and body was now at a constant battle.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Rukia whispered in his ear. She sat down right on top of the bulge that he had in his pants, and both moaned as both of their body scream for their release. She could hear Toushiro whimpering, he was finally loosing his battle.

"Rukia I can't promise to stop myself, you're making this hard Rukia, and you know we can't do this, I.. I can't control myself Rukia I want you so bad. I'm so addicted to you"

He thrust his hips forward as if to tell her exactly what his intentions were.

"Make me forget Toshiro, comfort me, be here with me, please.. even if it's just for tonight, I want you.."

"I want you Toushiro" Rukia kept repeating this word like a mantra as she planted open mouthed kisses on his neck."

"Pleasure me Toushiro, satisfy me, and make me forget, help me Toushiro, help me forget.. please say you want me too.. please"

"Oh gods Rukia, I've wanted you in the beginning.. I'll do more than help you Rukia, I'll make you forget.."

"Yes"

"Yes"

Rukia pulled his sweater off of him and marveled at his chiseled chest. She couldn't help but run her little manicured hands against his chest, and while she was doing her little exploration. Toushiro was massaging her back. He was using his hands to explore the planes of her back and Toushiro shuddered how good her skin felt against his hands. The two took their time to familiarize themselves with each other's bodies. Or they were both comforting each other, or they both knew that tonight will be the only night that they can give themselves to each other. Whatever the reason was they were holding each other as if tomorrow would be the end of the world.

Rukia had her eyes closed relishing how his body felt so good against hers. How his hands expressed his need yet he was still so gentle. His body felt like fire and ice and she couldn't help but be drawn to its intensity. She had her head back with her eyes closed and felt his fingers working their way up and tugging on her bra. As soon as she felt his fingers tugging on the clasp of her bra, she opened her eyes and was shock that he was looking at her this whole time.

Rukia blushed when she saw how intense his eyes were. He was looking at her as if to ask her for permission. She grabbed his hair back and crashed her lips into his already opened ones. Both groan at the sensation of each other's lips against each other. She expertly battled against his very persisting tongue. They both groan at how good it felt, how they have been secretly curious how each other taste, and finally they both satisfied each other's curiosity. He tasted vanilla, if there was a flavor on the lavender scent she had he tasted that too, and he could literally feel his eyes rolling back on how good she tasted. He knew he was addicted, he knew letting her go now would not be an option. Because as long as he was breathing, he would want to taste her every single day.

He tasted like mint and ice but most of all she can taste his desires, his lust, and most especially his power. She knew it didn't make sense, none of these traits had any flavor, but she didn't give a damn. He was a drug to her and leaving him now would be very hard. But she didn't care, she wanted to be greedy, she wanted to be selfish. She wanted him and only him. He was the only one that can help her, and she'll be damn if she pushes him away now.

When the need of air became too great they pulled away from each other. Toushiro was showering Rukia with kisses as she was panting for air; he finally unhooked the clasp of her bra and looked up at Rukia again as if he needed some type of confirmation. Rukia shrug her shoulder to loosen the strap, and Toushiro took that as a hint. With his tongue he started licking her shoulders while his fingers gently grasp the strings of her bra and ever so slowly pulled it down. He tossed the bra aside and pulled Rukia's body back from her sitting position so he can marvel at how perfect her breast were. He became overwhelmed how her body should belong to the heavens, and he was more than willing to worship every inch of her body.

He hungrily gazes at her erect nipples, and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Showing her his intentions with his mouth. She didn't have time to fully understand his intention, when he hungrily covered her left breast with his mouth.

"Augh.. TOSHIRO!!"

She grabbed the back of his hair and forced his mouth even deeper. He was practically French kissing her breast, and with his right hand he palmed her other breast and began stroking, and pinching and tugging at her hard nipples. He was humming while he had her breast inside her mouth, and it sent vibrations all over her body and she couldn't help but shook against whatever he was doing. She almost cried when he took his mouth off her left breast, she frowned but he gave her his famous sexy grin. He gave her left breast a kissed as he dove his mouth to her right breast; determine to give it the same attention.

"Fuck Toushiro.. that feels soo good baby.. don't stop"

While licking, and biting her nipple he whispered "I don't intend to stop Rukia" and continued his ministrations.

She was literally going crazy with the attention he was giving her, and she couldn't help but gyrate her hips to hint at him that she was ready for him. He groaned against her breast, and her body shook against the vibration of his husky voice.

"Yes baby keep doing that, just augh.. Rukia"

Their bodies moved in sync to the rhythm of their desires. As if their bodies had made loved countless of times, each knew how to give pleasure and both were more than happy to shower each other with pleasure.

He grabbed Rukia's ass to lift her body up against him, she was after all was still sitting on top of him. He gently placed her on the bed as his body hovered on top of hers. He took his time to look her body over for the nth time that night. Rukia had to gulp on how boldly he was ravishing her body with his eyes. She felt vulnerable yet confident at the same time, that didn't make sense but it did to her.

"Rukia before we continue this, I need you-"

Rukia didn't even let him finish and got up and dragged his body down to hers to give him the most passionate kiss he ever had with anyone. Her hands reached down and started to unbuckle his belt and pulled it roughly, and he couldn't help but chuckle how aggressive this petite woman who was literally kissing the daylights out of him. He lifted his body up as she unbutton his pants, and slowly unzip his pants; he could literally count the seconds she took.. he groaned in frustration, but it turned him on even more. He opened his eyes in time to see her lust filled violet orbs starring back at him. He frowned at her; he didn't like how she was taking her sweet old time.

"Patience is a virtue" with a wicked smile

"Whoever said that, never had sex in their life" He retorted back, but smiled.

"Touché"

As soon as she said that, she reached inside to finally feel one body part she had been fantasizing about this whole night. He made a choking sound and thrust his hips forward. His cock literally felt like it was on fire and her hand felt like ice. She was sliding her hands down to the base of shaft and up to the tip slowly. He had to bite his cheek to stop moaning like a whore, at how her hand felt so good. Normally when it came to sex he was the one pleasuring, he did that so that he can finally have his way and be done with it. But when it came to Rukia, foreplay was great and didn't complain on the feeling she was eliciting from him. He glared at her when she suddenly stops but he didn't miss the mischievous smile she had on her lips. She yanked both his boxers and pants down. In all of his glory he was proudly showing her every inch of his naked body. Rukia couldn't help but gulp on how perfect his body was. From his fit abs, to his slim waist, his muscular thighs and finally she had to momentarily have to thank the higher being how well endowed Toushiro Hitsugaya was. She heard him smirk and looked back at him with hungry filled eyes.

"Like what you see?"

She just blushed and nodded, _she looked so cute!! _

"It seems like I'm at a disadvantage here Ms. Rukia"

"Oh how so?"

Toushiro reached down and tug at the lines of her black panties. Both looked down and realize that Toushiro was fully naked and she still had her black panties and her stilettos on.

"So it seems Mr. Toushiro.. what are you going to do about it?"

"This"

He roughly yanked the panties down, and was surprised that he didn't rip the garment apart on how roughly he treated it. She yelped when she felt how cold it was. She tried to yank her shoes off, when Toushiro stopped her.

"No keep those on"

She nodded and he continues kissing her with full force. Both groaned when they didn't have the clothes to finally feel each other's skin against each other. His throbbing cock was rubbing against her thighs. Toushiro can feel the heat of her core against him. While still kissing Rukia, he grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her already dripping wet core. Both groaned with anticipation on what will happen next. Rukia wrapped her legs around his hips.

Toushiro whispered to Rukia's ear "Ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready"

He positioned himself and thrust his hip forward. Rukia thought she had died and had gone to heaven and how good it felt him being inside of her. He was so deep inside of her, filling her, stretching her, pleasuring her. He stopped moving to give her time to adjust to him. He bit his cheeks again to fight the urge to wildly thrust into her like a wild animal. She opened her eyes to look at him, and she nodded at him to continue. He slowly withdrew and thrust himself inside of her with full force. With his every thrust she met him, and both groaned there were battling to pleasure each other, and who would come first.

"Augh baby.. you're so tight, you feel so good"

"Yes! Tous..HIROO!!!"

While he was madly pumping into her his right hand reached down and started rubbing her clit. The hand that was now on his back was scratching him and he knew she broke his skin because he could feel a trickle of liquid going down his back. He hissed at how the pain felt so good. His cock could feel the tightening of her walls, and he knew she would be coming soon.

"Toushiro!!!"

"Come for me baby.. yes scream my name" For a split second he remembered when he first met her, and thought that from now on he would be the only man that would make her scream his name.

"TOUSHIRO!!"

As Rukia saw light and her gates opened up and hot liquid poured. Toushiro groaned at how tight her walls are, but he wasn't ready yet, he wanted her to come some more for him. His thrust became wilder, and Rukia arched her back to give him more access. He suddenly grabs both legs, and placed it on top of his shoulders, and continued with his thrust. Rukia had to scream in ecstasy, with their new position, he was in deeper. And she was moving her head left and right the pleasure was so overwhelming, and she had to grab the headboard over her head. She was literally going crazy; she was panting his name over and over again. Encouraging him to go faster, harder, and deeper. He let out an animalistic growl as she came again, but this time she came a lot harder. He was so near, and Rukia screaming his name was not helping him trying to prolong his pleasure.

"Baby I'm gona come, oh good lord Im gona come"

He thrust faster, and Rukia screamed his name again as she and he came inside of her at the same time. He thrust a couple of times, before he took her hands off the railing of his headboard. He noticed her hands were trembling and held them to force her to calm down. He took her legs off his shoulders, and stayed on top of her, still inside of her. In all honesty that was the best sex they ever had.

Toushiro was still looking at Rukia that was underneath him. She was still riding out her pleasure. Toushiro couldn't help but feel proud of him self and he couldn't help but be impress on how she would react to every touch, to his every thrust, on how she would thrust her hip forward. He had many sex partners, but they were never active participants like Rukia. He was usually the one that was doing all the work. He was happy that he finally met someone that can challenge him.

She finally opened her eyes and noticed Toushiro was still looking at her. He couldn't help but have that arrogant grin on his face. He was still inside of her; in fact he was still hard. _You have got to be kidding me!_ His grin faded when she moved her hips.

"You might not wana do that, if you can't finish what you started"

"Who said I wasn't going to finish it"

With that statement she flipped him so that he was now underneath and she was on top.

"2nd round?" He said with a smile

"2nd round"

**LEMON ENDS HERE!!**

Rukia groaned and literally felt like her head was going to split wide open. It was still early in the morning that she knew, but she also knew that the bed she was on top of was definitely not hers. It took her a while to figure out that not only is she not on her bed, she was in somebody else's house, naked on someone else's bed, and she had her legs wrapped around not on a pillow but on someone else's leg. She groaned and wrack her brain on exactly what happened last night. Then it dawned on her, everything was being replayed in her head. Dinner with Byakuya, Engagement, Lounge, Renji, Mats, and then Toushiro was helping her get back to her apartment. She forgot her purse so she went with him to his house. And she didn't continue when everything that happened last night replayed in her mind, and she couldn't help but blush. She brushed the hair out of his face, and he groaned and tightens his hold around her waist.

_Oh god oh god oh god.. OH MY GOD!!! Did I really do that? I practically begged the man! This was a mistake!! NO it's not!!! Stay with him Rukia, don't you dare live him! I can't do that! I'm engage to another man! I can't do it! I'm so sorry Toushiro! I've never meant to hurt you!!!_

She kissed his forehead and slowly slipped away from his body. Her body was practically crying from the lost of contact, and she shuddered against the cold temperature or was it the guilt of what she was about to do. While she was picking up her clothes and slowly putting them on. She winced at the contact of her underwear against her very sensitive skin. But none of that mattered; her vision was blurry because of the tears that were now staining his carpet. She held back a sob, as she slid her shoes on her feet. She stood there fully clothed and looked at his naked form. Her heart felt like it was being ripped open.

_Stop it Rukia! You didn't promise each other a relationship only a night of pleasure! You don't have feelings for him, and if you do its best that you forget it!! You have a duty as a Kuchiki and you just literally slept with the enemy. Che what would big brother think about his little sister sleeping with his sworn enemy._ She had to tear her gaze off him. She couldn't breath, her legs were heavy as she headed towards the kitchen and found a notepad with a pen.

She wrote down:

Dear Toushiro,

I'm sorry.

Rukia

Rukia headed for the door and reached the door knob to walk out but she couldn't help but look back she had a feeling that not only is she leaving this place but for some reason she was leaving her heart as well. She clutched her chest she was finding it hard to breath_. I hope he finds that note and hates me for it. Hate me Toushiro. Please don't come looking for me Toushiro. For both of our sakes please don't come._ She closed the door and headed towards the elevator.

Finally

(wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

What do you guys think? Yeah, NO? Maybe so? I kinda rush this.. GOMEN! For any grammatical errors!

Things gets complicating between this two. As if they needed sex to complicate things more!!

I have to thank Ciara-Promise which I played over and over again to influence on my lemony fic. Thank you Ciara (lol) and Robin thick-SexTheraphy (be mine!!!)

As always kindly or hatefully review? I take anything lol..


	7. Last Night

Disclaimer:.. I don't own BLEACH.. will be one day.. one day!!!

Summary: Toushiro is in for a surprise once he wakes up in bed. Last night was one of the greatest nights he ever had. He knew once he had her, he would never let her go. Even though she was engage, he would have to reason out with her very scary brother. He knew Rukia was one of a kind, and he will not stand having another man touch her the way he did. Would he still feel the same way as soon as he finds out exactly what she did?

**WARNING**: A little bit of **LEMON**

**LAST NIGHT**

**Toushiro's POV**

Toushiro smiled in his sleep, and it has been a while since he genuinely smiled. It was the first night that he didn't have nightmares, first night that he didn't get up in the middle of the night and stayed up all morning. No last night was different, he literally slept like a baby, and he wouldn't mind to have a repeat of what happened last night.

The events that happened last night replayed in his head and he couldn't help but chuckle. When they were both spent from their love making Toushiro brought her naked spent body next to his, so he can wrap his arms around her and hugged her from behind they both slept and in the middle of the night she turned around and had wrapped her legs around him, and that started where they had left off about 3 hours prior. In fact she had her legs wrapped around his waist before they fell asleep. So why does he feel cold now? He figured maybe she was in his shower cleaning her self. He couldn't help but smirk; perhaps he should go in there and help her with that task.

He could tell that it was late in the morning, the sun was slowly making its way through his blinders, and he knew if he immediately opens the blinds he would be blinded. Besides he wants to have Rukia be with him the whole day/night, does it really matter if it's sunny outside? He slowly got up and sat down on his bed. He noticed the house was too quiet, _wasn't she taking a shower? How come I don't hear the water running?_ He got up from the bed, and his bed sheet fell on the floor.

He headed over to his closet and had grabbed a pair of boxers. As soon as he got out of his closet he noticed that her clothes were no longer on the floor, they were too busy with something else than care about having her clothes all over the floor. _That's weird she must have woken up real early in the morning. Did she go to the kitchen?_ He headed towards the kitchen and notice that it was also quite and no sign of Rukia. He figured maybe she was in the balcony, he opened the double French doors and still no Rukia. _Are you fucken serious? Don't tell me she left without telling me?! _He headed towards the kitchen to dial Matsumoto's number or Renji's number he knew that one of them should have her number. That is when he noticed a note written on top of his kitchen counter.

He just stood there with a note in hand. He read it over and over again thinking exactly why she's apologizing_. Idiot! You know why she wrote that note! You knew what both of you were getting into last night, she told you that:_

"_Make me forget Toshiro, comfort me, be here with me, please.. even if it's just for tonight, I want you.."_

_You see she even told you that this was a one night thing. How does it feel to be finally played? A person beating you in your own game. Hurt don't it? Did she just leave me? Why do you care so much Toushiro? It's not like she meant anything. Did she just fuck me then leave me without even saying goodbye? She's not entitled to say bye to you, you knew what was going to happen. Then how come I can't breathe? Who the fuck does she think she is? _

He just stood there in the middle of the kitchen note in his hand. His hand were trembling, he was mad scratch that he was furious! _She can't leave me with out so much as an explanation, but you already know the answer. You know she was never yours in the beginning. _

Without thinking he headed towards his bedroom and grabbed his cell phone. _I am fucken Toushiro Hitsugaya I do not fucken get dumped! Much less to that woman!_ (he couldn't even bring himself to say her name). He pushed send on his phone and impatiently held the phone against his ear. While waiting for the phone to be answered he went inside his walk in closet and started putting on his faded blue jeans, and a white v neck shirt.

"Hello?" someone on the phone groggily answered.

"About damn time!"

"Listen Toushiro you're the one who fucken woken me up at..(long pause).. where is that damn clock"

"Renji its fucken 12:30 in the afternoon I doubt you can use early in the morning as an excuse. Now what"

Before Toushiro can finish what he was about to say, he was cut in by Renji's concerned voice.

"Toushiro please tell me that you guys made it safely to her apartment to drop her off, please tell me you did because if you didn't that would be my head"

"Wow just a minute ago you were too sleepy now you're in full alert. Relax Renji your precious little princess is safe in her apartment"

"Oh thank god I thought-"

"Well at least I know she got there safely because when I woke up she was no longer right next to me"

1..2….

"WHAT?!?!?!?!.. You better fucken explain to me why my best friend was in your apartment the whole night Toushiro!!"

Toushiro had to pull the cell phone away from his ears from Renji's squealing. He didn't want to explain himself; he just wanted to get a chance to talk to her. For her to tell him the reason why she left, why couldn't she just stay with him. He clutched his chest he was having problems breathing it hurt too much to breath. Ever since she left he had troubles breathing, like she had literally taken his air supply. He couldn't help but slump down the floor and leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. But every time he closed his eyes, flashes of last night's activities kept replaying like a sick joke. _Damn bitch played me like a fool_

"Hello?!? Toushiro you better answer me now Toushiro or else your going to see me in the next 5 minutes banging against your door I swear to kami you better-"

Before Renji can finish his threats he heard the dial tone.

"baby who was that?"

"That baby was your boss"

Renji got up and put on his clothes, _I'm going to kill him if he even touched her! My fucken little sister being touched by that bastard! Where is my fucken gun?!? _

"You know your way out?"

"Hmm"

"Good don't forget to lock the door"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill your boss"

"Ja ne! Have fun!"

15 minutes later Toushiro heard a banging sound against his door. He got out of the shower and put on a bathrobe. I _better get that before Renji decides to kick my door open. Finally he arrived I thought I had to go to his house_. Toushiro headed towards the door and he immediately knew what he was going to get as soon as he opened the door. He stepped aside just in time to see Renji's fist almost colliding against his face. Renji was surprise by his quick reflex. Renji turned around and his face would have been funny if they were in a different situation. His face almost matched the color of his hair; he looked like a deranged man. Toushiro couldn't really blame him; _he probably thinks I took advantage of her, man if only he knew what actually happened. _

"Toushiro you better come up with a good excuse on why Rukia spent the night here in your apartment and good lord help me if you even touched her I swear to kami not only do you have to answer to me, but you would have to answer to her brother's fucken army!"

"I wouldn't be concerned about me touching her, from what I can remember last night she was the one that was doing all the touching"

Toushiro stood in the middle of living room as he observed the change in Renji's face. He was at first confused then it finally dawned on him exactly what Toushiro said and from confusion it turned into shock.

"Yeah Renji your girl is something not only did she fuck me last night, but she left me without saying goodbye, some fucken friend you have"

"Don't fucken talk about Rukia like she's a fucken whore"

"What else do you call what she did to me?"

"Toushiro I know your pissed but damn bro I already told you the night before she was engaged. You knew you were not supposed to touch her!!"

"Duh! I already knew that I kept telling her to stop"

"Yeah I'm sure you told her to stop"

"Can you fucken let me finish what I was going to say?"

Renji nodded for him to continue

"Yes if you want to know we did it! And if you want to be specific we did it 4 times!"

Renji cringed he actually didn't want to know how many times Rukia did it with his friend.

"And when I woke up this morning she just left and with this fucken note!"

Toushiro tossed the crumpled paper towards Renji. Renji opened it and he had the same face when Toushiro initially read the letter.

"What was she apologizing for?"

"Well I don't know Renji, your friend just slept with me and left.. I think she's apologizing that she left"

Toushiro sat down in his couch and was starring off into space. Renji looked at him, he had never seen his friend react this way towards a girl. He had never had it this bad, which got him curious why all of a sudden his friend was acting this way. He was telling Toushiro last night that if he was thinking about getting with Rukia, there is no point on dwelling on it. Rukia is an engaged woman, tied with somebody else and if he pursues her, he would be literally be playing with fire. He decided last night was definitely not the best place to tell Toushiro that Rukia is Byakuya's little sister. How this man in front of him found out about her true identity he didn't know, actually right now he didn't care how he found out. What he cared about was that Toushiro slept with his little sister, and all he could see now was red.

Renji flopped down right next to Toushiro feeling defeated like his friend. He honestly didn't know what to do at situations like this. _As if they needed to complicate things even more they go on and fuck like deranged rabbits _

"Toushiro"

"If your going to say I was stupid to have slept with her and knowing the repercussion I agree with you trust me. I just I don't know what to do for the very first time I actually wouldn't mind seeing this woman everyday, to spend my time with her"

Toushiro leaned forward and buried his head with his hands. _I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. Why now? _They just met and literally slept with each other, he has done that with countless women but for some reason she was different. Of course her fiery personality just added to his curiosity but those violet orbs it was a spell and he couldn't help but fall madly and deeply into those pair of violet orbs. _If that woman even knew the kind of man I am, she would have thought twice leaving me cowardly. I'll get her back! No matter what it takes and if he had to go to Byakuya and tell him NO! demand for him to cancel that stupid engagement. For kami's sake she was young, for all he knew she was still attending school, how the hell did they dictate her life like that? _As if he needed to wonder why she's being forced, after all like him she was from a noble clan. Being a noble unfortunately didn't give you any choice on how to live your life.

"I need a drink, want one?"

"Yeah"

Toushiro got up and headed towards his liquor fridge to fetch whatever alcohol that can make the pain go away maybe just for a short moment. He had never felt vulnerable and it scared him shitless. _What's wrong Toushiro? Finally feeling some emotion in your cold heart? Shut up! Denying what is yours I didn't know you could be such a coward. What are you still doing in here? You should be out there you know where she lives, demand that she comes back, and if she refuses drag her body in your apartment and make her submit! _

"Damn what is taking so long?"

Renji stop talking when he saw his friend just standing in the kitchen with a blank expression. _Man this guy got it bad, I knew Rukia always have this much influence on men,_ hell for a moment he had felt the same way for Rukia, but that boat was long gone. _Should I even help this two? The woman is engage! Rukia would be disgraced among the Kuchiki clan if they even found out she had slept with a man while she was engage, and as if that was bad enough she slept with the enemy! _

Toushiro winced when he felt his friend put a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't turn away he didn't want his friend to see his weakness. He was an open book right now and he didn't want anyone reading him.

"Listen man I know you don't want to hear this right now, but hell this is me talking to you as a friend. Rukia is from the Kuchiki clan if you're thinking about getting her back, then don't. If the elders found out that she became involve with you they would disgrace her, and Byakuya's effort to fight for her freedom would have gone down to pits of hell."

Renji was now heading towards the door but he couldn't hold back one piece of information that can give Toushiro some type of reassurance not to give up on her. In all honesty he would like Rukia and Toushiro to be together.

"And by the way Byakuya is working on canceling the engagement for Rukia on a down low.. all I need from you is to be patient a little while longer"

Toushiro looked at him shock did he really just say that? Renji couldn't help but give him a smirk.

"Ja ne! Take care of that head of yours, and if your planning to bring her back Toushiro don't do it now, ill let you know when"

With that last statement he closed the door. _No point on wasting my emotion on some girl I could never have. Unfortunately Renji time is not what I have._ Instead of dwelling on his hurt pride, he decided to concentrate on other matters. In order for him to quickly get over her, he concentrated anger towards her. _I hate her! damn slut.. damn her and her Kuchiki clan! You definitely messed with the wrong man Rukia, I'll get my revenge and you'll be the one weeping begging me to come back._

He grabbed the phone and dialed a number that he knew latter on he would regret, but he needed to do something that would make him regret what happened.

"I knew you would call me sooner or later"

Toushiro chuckled on the phone arrogant bitch

"Whatever when do you wana meet up"

"Come to my house, I'm ready"

"See you later Momo"

………………………………………..

The weekend came and gone and Toushiro couldn't wait to get back to his office. He welcomes the distraction of his work, than his current situation. Ever since he came over Momo's house the night before she wouldn't leave him alone. _Honestly the woman is crazy; I need to find a way to get rid of her. _

"Have a nice day at work Mr. Hitsugaya"

Toushiro nodded towards the security guard of his apartment building. The doorman opens the door for him, and Toushiro couldn't help but appreciate the cold air outside. He couldn't help but look at the complex that was in front of his. He knew that was her apartment building, in face he knew she had lived right across from his building well more like across his pent house. His gaze lingered on the apartment building before his expression became blank. _Che why do I care? I'm going to get my revenge eventually. In case you haven't heard Karma is a bitch Rukia_

He arrived the top floor of his office suite and was greeted by Matsumoto's concerned face. He didn't need this now, after all Matsumoto was Rukia's best friend.

"Matsumoto before you say anything. I don't give a shit about your best friend, and if she thinks she can get away without being punish of what she did, she has another thing coming to her. You protecting her Matsumoto is pointless, now where is my annual report that I need to review?"

"It's in your desk Mr. Hitsugaya"

Toushiro didn't miss how cold her personality was. Matsumoto had never treated him so formal.

He nodded and walked inside his office without saying another word. He didn't want to stay there with her. Everything he sees reminds him of her and he can't afford to have such silly reminders.

He sat on his desk and noticed a blank folder. _What the hell is this?_ He opened the folder and was tempted to burn the photos that were inside. The photos contained of many noble women that he can hand pick as a future wife. _Oh right I almost forgot that I need to pick someone and have the damn woman birth a son. Fuck! My day has already started shitty! What are these, suggestions? Really those old men don't know how to say away from people's business. _

The day was uneventful for Toushiro. He had to stay in the office most part of his office; he was on conference calls to all of his executives through out the world to check on the status of the Hitsugaya Enterprise in Europe, parts of Asia, and Middle East. When he had finally had the time for himself he had to sit down on his couch and closed his eyes. That was a bad idea, it seems like every time he would close his eyes to find sleep, she would always appear haunting him.

He would remember how she sounded, how she tasted. How her face would look when he would continuously pleasure her. How she had her eyes closed with her lips parted begging him to continue whatever it was he was doing. It drove him mad when she would scream his name, and how she would arch her back to draw her body closer to him. How she would look at him with lust filled eyes. He could still hear her husky sex filled voice. _"Fuck Toushiro.. that feels soo good baby.. don't stop"; "I want you Toushiro"_

Toushiro looked down and notice a slight bulge in his pants. _God she felt so good, she sounded so good. Hell she was a great actress after all she is the Kuchiki princess she was trained to please. I wonder if she would be that responsive to her boring fiancé._ He didn't like the thought of that at all. He didn't want to think about having another man touch what is his or was his. He knew that he will never allow her to be with another man, he just needs to make sure that he takes revenge first and come back to what is rightfully his.

…………………………………………_._

**Rukia's POV**

"Thanks Mats for the heads up. Well I gota head back to the library, thanks for the warning"

Rukia was standing outside of her campus' library building and she couldn't help but dread on what Toushiro was planning to do_. Hell he had every right to seek revenge after what I did to him. I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic. Maybe I should head there and try to reason out with him. Tell him the reason why I had left. I doubt his going to listen to me; arrogant prick would just laugh at her and toss her out of his office. _

Instead of going back to the library she decided to spend more time outside. She needed fresh air, clear her head and think of a plan to convince him not to anything drastic like exposing her true identity. She would do anything just as long as he doesn't expose who she really was. She was sitting on top of one of the table looking straight ahead at nothing really.

In all honesty she regretted that she had left him without saying a word. I know it was a cowardly thing to do, and she knew that hoping that he would not come looking for her was stupid. That day when she came back to her apartment, she had cried her self to sleep. She wanted to sleep and forget what happened between her and Toushiro. She kept telling herself that they both agreed that last night was the first and last they would be intimate. This is for the best; she kept repeating it to herself.

_Well no use on dwelling on the past. I have to go back and study for my test on my next class. _

She sat just starring at the thick book that held words and for some reason she couldn't understand a thing. _Might as well have this book written in Egyptian, I can't understand anything!!! This is frustrating_.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?"

She turned around in time to see blue hair and a grin. I knew he was trying to be friendly, but it was something on that grin that sent shivers up her spine.

"I'm okay thanks for your concerns"

"I see your studying advance calculus, it's pretty easy really. If you want I can explain it"

The man sat down next to her, too close for comfort.

"Grimmjow is my name by the way"

He extended his hand and waited for Rukia. She looked at him with suspicion.

"Relax I don't bite" he chuckled

"Rukia" she shook his hand.

"Well it was a pleasure seeing your Rukia. I have a feeling we'll see each other a lot more."

_I doubt that you creepy guy. I don't know about him, he looks very suspicious_. Like he knew exactly who she was, and it scared her. She suddenly felt cold inside the library even though the temperature was very warm inside. His face and name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember exactly where she heard or seen his face before. _Well no use on trying to decipher the mysterious man, I have a class in_ (she looked down her watch) _15 MINUTES!!! Oh my god I have to head back!!_

She missed the man that creep her out a while ago that was standing right by the door leaning against the wall with his hands crossed. He had an evil smile on his face as he carefully observed Rukia suddenly getting up and tossing everything inside her back pack. He noticed Rukia passing him but she was too distraught to even notice he was leaning against the wall right next to the door she was heading towards.

_Phew! Made it just in time thank god Ukitake is late! If he wasn't I know his going to kill me!_

**A hint of LEMON**

She sat down and closed her eyes. But all she can think of were the events that happened during the weekend. She groaned no matter what she did, it kept replaying and replaying as if it was punishing her.

She remembered his touches, his kisses. How his face looked when he was in so much pleasure. How satisfied he looked when she was on top of him. As he met her every thrust and she had to bend her head backwards from the intense feeling. She was still ridding him when she felt his hand go on her hips, she felt him massaging her skin. As if to encourage her to go faster and she did exactly that. She looked down at him and she noticed how his eyes were ablaze with so much desire. How his mouth was slightly opened with words that encourage her more.

**End of Lemon**

She didn't know that she was blushing from the memories she had that night. Really embarrassing she shouldn't be thinking of these kinds of things. Especially when she knew that she would be getting a phone call soon from Byakuya telling her that it was time for her to meet her fiancé. It only took one word to erase any euphoria she was feeling a second ago. _Fiance at the age of 20? Reallly are we on 14__th__ century? Why did they decide for her to get married now? Byakuya was still young he still have so much time to find a wife that can provide heirs to the Kuchiki. _

All of a sudden her body froze when she felt hot breath at the nape of her neck and heard the same creepy voice she heard in the library.

"It seems like we meet again Rukia, it seems like I can't stay away from you"

Grimmjow whispered right next to her ear, and he couldn't help but grin at how she looked. She literally looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face was pale and her body felt so rigid that it was ready to snap. Ukitake walked in the classroom and Grimmjow sat right behind Rukia. She knew he was starring at her, she knew that he was observing everything that she was doing. She concentrated on not moving at all, she had to tell herself to breath. Why does she fear this man? She had no idea maybe it was the creepy smile.

She had trouble concentrating in class she honestly didn't know what the whole lecture was all about. For the next hour and a half she had stayed in the same position, she wanted to massage her neck or itch her leg but she fought the urge to do so. She just couldn't stand having him this close to her. His presence was making her really uncomfortable, and the bastard knew it. His probably enjoying making her squirm. Ukitake dismissing the class brought her back to reality and she sigh she figured if she stayed longer he would just walk on ahead.

"Ms. Rukia are you not leaving class? Everyone has left the class; don't you want to go home?"

Ukitake sat down right next to her. He didn't miss the fear she had and being her professor for a year now he couldn't help but feel protective of this particular student. Maybe because he knew exactly who she was, but that wasn't it he had always been a father figure for her. He knew that she was the adopted sister of the Kuchiki and they treated her like she was garbage. He resented all of them.

"Rukia what is wrong? You look far away"

"Mr. Jushiro have you ever felt that no matter what you do to please people in the end you just draw them further away?"

"Of course Rukia that's called being human"

"I think I have let go of one person that would finally make me happy. All my life I had tried to please everyone, and when I finally found the person that would make me happy I had to let go of him, to obey my duties"

Rukia looked down she was afraid to look at her professor. He looked at her with kind eyes and tilted her head up so that she can look at him. He saw unshed tears and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sometimes Rukia being selfish is not such a bad thing. Rukia I have never seen you to be genuinely happy. Don't you think its time for you to make yourself happy?"

"I wish it were that easy to do. Something else is bothering me though. You know a Grimmjow?"

"Oh yes his one of my students in fact his in your class. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know he started talking to me all of a sudden, and for some reason I have a funny feeling about this guy. He creeps me out."

"If I were you I would listen to your intuition Rukia"

With that last statement he got up and headed outside his class. _That was definitely creepy usually her professor would defend anyone. But this time he didn't defend Grimmjow there is really something scarry about that guy, and it's not helping that he chose me as his next distraction. I have to be more careful from now on. _

The whole day on campus she felt like she was walking on egg shells. She was aware of her surroundings, looking around the campus making short her creepy stalker is not anywhere near her. She almost jumped when Matsumoto and Inoue came up right behind her.

"Whoooa Ru you okay? Why so jumpy?"

"You okay Rukia chan?

Rukia had to breathe in deeply to calm her racing heart. Wow she must have looked deranged in front of them a couple of seconds ago.

"No I'm not okay. Earlier today when I was at the library some creepy guy, Grimmjow is his name he came up to me and introduced himself. He was being sweet and all but something about him just doesn't fit right."

Matsumoto and Inoue looked at friend with concern. Rukia never really interacted with other students and if she does she would usually be courteous. Rukia was never afraid of anyone it took a lot to intimidate the young Kuchiki princess. So when they hear that this guy gives her the creeps something was definitely not right.

"Don't worry Ru we won't let anything to happen to you"

"Thanks Mats.. I appreciate it"

Rukia gave Matsumoto a weak smile. Poor girl she has been through so much in the past 4 days.

"Umm Rukia chan don't look now but I think I know who you're talking about"

Rukia's body clamped up when she heard Inoue warning her of her creepy stalker. _As if I need this right now! _Of course she should really take the girl's advice instead of following where her friend nodded towards. There he was leaning against his black ducati bike, talking on his cell phone. He had his blue hair in a pony tail and he was holding his helmet with his other hand. He was wearing a black leather jacket with black graffiti shirt and blue jeans with his biker boots. The way he carried himself screamed trouble, he looked every bit dangerous. He straddled his bike and put on his black helmet. She was relieved that he didn't notice all three were looking at him.

Rukia heard him revving the engine, and she had to cover her ears. Rukia was relieved that he was on his way out when he did a wide U turn heading towards them. _OH God no!!! Not now!!!_

He stopped right in front of Rukia and her group of friends and she knew he didn't have to lift his helmet to know that he was wearing that grin. He reached behind him to give her something, and she noticed what it was she felt stupid. She had left her backpack in class; she was too dazed and forgot about her backpack. She didn't notice that she didn't have her backpack this whole time. He lifted his helmet and smiled at the other 2 who smiled back at him.

"Ms. Rukia you might need this"

"Thank you"

She grabbed her backpack trying hard to avoid him starring at her. When she was about to take it he pulled the backpack along with Rukia. Shock with his bold action she finally looked up to him. She was too close to him and it scarred her, she started backing up when he grabbed her jacket to stop her from backing away. He lifted her hair and whispered in her ear.

"I don't know what it is Ms. Rukia but it seems like I'm drawn to you"

When she was about to protest he let go of her and drove off. She didn't have time to recover herself and by the time she did he was already out of the school's parking lot.

"Mu.. Ru I didn't know your little creepy stalker is sexy and apparently had the hots for you"

Rukia groaned when she heard Matsumoto, trust Matsumoto to lighten up the mood on a very serious matter.

On her way back she chose to walk a different path. She knew if she were to continue with the same path he would definitely see her, since she passes the Hitsugaya Enterprise corporate building every time she heads for school. It bothered her how she had to change her daily routine for him, being the Kuchiki heiress she shouldn't be submissive to anyone, especially towards him. Him that individual that occupied all her thoughts, in all honesty she didn't trust herself around him. She knew once she sees him she would gladly forget her duties as a Kuchiki. Now is not the time to disappoint her brother, who worked so hard for her freedom. Which reminds her he hasn't called, not like she was looking forward for his phone call. But the sooner she gets this over with the sooner she finds out what they have in store for here. Not knowing irked her.

She was too much of a coward to show her face, for now. So she decided to take the longer way. She didn't mind the longer walk it gave her more time to think. She was too distracted to even notice that there was someone following her, observing her every movement. She rounded the corner and headed towards the grocery store.

The individual narrowed his gaze at her. He noticed that she too goes to the same small grocery store he goes to. For a moment he wondered why he hadn't notice her before, but that's not important now. What's important is that he wanted her to submit to him; he deserves that much, hell he doesn't even want to hear an apology. Knowing her pride she would probably never apologize to him. _Che we'll see about that_. With full intention to confront her he steps inside the grocery store. _Two can play that game Rukia_

**Onto Next Chapter my faithful readers!**

I seem to not stop writing lol.. I'm on a mission!! and muchas gracias for your reviews!! I'm already working on my next chapter, now where is that cup of coffee?!?!?


	8. Flavor of the Month

**Disclaimer:** NEWSFLASH!!!!!.. yeah I still don't own Bleach.. That's all

**Special Thank you** to my dedicated reviewers/readers!!! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!!

XLightningX- Thanks I'm just glad that you like reading the story. Thank you for your encouragement!

Icicleriver22- You're awesome!! I'm really glad that you follow the story and leave your opinions or encouragement. It gives me a nice boost to write and write!!

Magiically- Thank you for reviewing! I hope you keep reading!

shirayukiice- I hope you find the stories interesting so far!!

Indiana9311- As always I LOVE your ENTHUSIASM.. KEEP IT COMING!!

Now on to my story!!!

**Summary:** He had thought that if she just knew the shit he has been through for the past few days he would get some type of satisfaction. Then why does he feel like the biggest asshole? Didn't she deserve to get hurt? And who is this guy that is now following her? He looks like bad news.. and what does Toushiro do when he feels being threaten of course he retaliates. He did say he was going to be the only man that gets to touch her, he wasn't about to back out. Let the competition begin.

**Flavor of the Month**

Rukia's POV

She starred at rows and rows of ice cream in the frozen aisle of her favorite grocery store. Now she she was in a dilemma, _What the hell am I suppose to get? There's too many damn choices! _Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, dulce de leche.. _hmm that sounds promising _why was she so indecisive? She would normally come in here and grab whatever it was she needed and leave. But today she had troubles what to pick, _For fuck's sake it was just one night?!?! Okay where the hell did that come from? _

For a minute she had thought people around her might think she had gone metal. She was standing in front of the freezer and she hasn't even made a move on opening the damn door to get the ice cream. Instead she was standing there with a frown. _Okay you had fun for one night, and you knew it was only one night you cant be selfish! You know it was never mean to be so why think about it? Because it was the most mind numbing scream like a whore sex I have ever had! And I'm unfortunately got addicted to it, now I have to resort to ice cream to make the ache go away pathetic really, but this can be a distraction_.

This has got to be the longest time she had spent in a grocery store much less the freezer aisle. She knew her head was in some place to be more specific it was more like in someone's else's bed. But she can't let that distract her. She still hasn't heard from her brother Byakuya, and Renji the annoying bastard wouldn't stop calling her ever since their little discussion on Saturday. She had to groan when she remembered their last interaction.

Renji was angrily pacing back and forth in Rukia's living room. He had just came from Toushiro's apartment now he was here at Rukia's apartment, he honestly felt like a fucken parent with these two idiots. He fought the urge to slap both of them into senses, but he also feared for his balls Rukia has a knack of kneeing him when he pisses her off real bad. So now since he values his precious balls, he would not unleash the anger.

"Seriously Rukia? Did you voluntarily forget that you are fucken engage? After all you were the one who told me last night! Are you out of your fucken damn mind?"

"Renji stop scolding me like I'm a little kid"

Rukia was sitting calmly on her leather chair observing the very furious Renji who was clenching and unclenching his fist. She knew he was furious but she wanted to annoy him. She just wanted him to leave her alone so she can sulk alone by herself. She knew Toushiro's reputation when it came to women, and last night she had definitely fit that kind of woman. She needed him and he was there to help a little itch. She was probably nothing more to him, just another notch on his belt. They did agree the night before that this was going to be a one time thing, so why does it suddenly hurt?

"I am not scolding Rukia! I am merely acting as the responsible individual here cause obviously either of you were not thinking, maybe if Byakuya finds out about this just let him know that you were drunk and just slept over his house nothing more!"

Renji shot a warning glance daring her to go against what he said. Because god help him if he was in the same room once Byakuya finds out that his little sister who was engage was sleeping with another man the night she find out.

"Renji my brother is not stupid, he'll soon figure out what I did. Plus the bastard only cares about the clan's reputation. He could easily let go the rights of me being Kuchiki, actually I will be more than happy to hand over my title. I didn't ask for this shit!"

"Don't be fucken ridiculous Rukia, it was a one night thing don't let that ruin what your brother worked so hard-"

Rukia knew exactly what he was talking about. Byakuya fought real hard to let Rukia have her freedom, and what does she do with that freedom? Of course she bloody abuses it!

Renji noticed Rukia's pain expression; she knew what he was talking about. He loves Rukia as a sister and it hurts him that he has to constantly remind him that she was not as free as she would like to. She had obligations towards the Kuchiki clan; she had responsibilities, and most importantly duties. He wanted to choke Byakuya for enforcing Rukia to marry some stranger for the benefits of the Kuchiki clan; however, Byakuya made it clear to him that he had plans to delay or even reject the proposition that the elders made. He just needs time and he needs Rukia not to fuck things up even more. It bothered him that Rukia was not acting herself. The Rukia he knew would never even set foot on Toushiro's apartment last night. She was stronger than that; before she would act she would first think about the consequences of her action. She was never the one that acted purely from instincts or even lust. So when Renji found out that she had slept with Toushiro it was very unRukia like.

"I know Renji I don't need you to remind every single minute. Look I understand that I fucked up yes I know that and now I'm paying for it. Why can't you just let me punish myself Renji? Is it not enough that I have to constantly worry when Byakuya find out and the worst part is I feel like a damn whore. Is that what you want to hear? Well congratulations!! And since we're done talking feel free to let yourself out"

She got up and headed towards her room not giving Renji a chance to argue back. She was tired and she felt horrible for what she did last night. When she got him this morning first thing she did was to go straight to the showers and scrub every inch of her body, disgusted at herself. Not because she felt disgusted about having sex, hell no! She had loved every minute, every second she had with him but that was it she was not suppose to love every second of it!!! She was a Kuchiki and he was a Hitsugaya and its best that she cleanses herself from what she did last night.

**End Flashback**

So here she was contemplating which ice cream she should buy. Pathetic really, didn't she already said that? Oh yeah she did.

_Come on Rukia just forget everything happened. Ignorance is a bliss isn't it? So if you pretend that you didn't enjoy it that means it never really happened? Wow! At what lengths am I going to make myself deny that it happened. It happened your enjoyed it and time to move on. I'm sure he has already moved on, now it's wise that I do the same. Really talking to myself doesn't scream crazy in the middle of the frozen aisle _

"hmmm.. now which one am I in the mood for?"

She was asking herself and no one particular when someone stood just right behind her too close for comfort. She didn't want to turn around because she already knew who it was. She knew his scent and she knew the deep voice that was now whispering in her ear. Her whole body froze and all she could do was stare straight ahead. All of a sudden ice cream was not her problem anymore.

"Well you were in the mood for me on Friday, which one is it this time? Was I like what the flavor of the month? Oh no scratch that the day I mean? What do you prefer now? Strawberry for Renji since he has that ugly red hair-"

"I'm not obligated to answer your questions. Now if you would excuse me I have the rest of my shopping to tend to.. or are you going to mock me about what kind of fruits I pick?"

Rukia attempted to walk away when she was roughly pressed against the freezer by a very irate Toushiro. If he thinks that he scares me boy is he in for a surprise. Rukia was annoyed no she was livid. First she had to deal with the blue haired freak, now this man who else is going to ruin her day?

"Where do you think your going? I'm not done talking to you woman"

Toushiro growled against her he was fighting the urge to humiliate her in front of already gathering crowd or have his way with her in the frozen aisle. She knew what he was thinking and she gave him a warning look. Don't you dare say anything!

"Oh I wasn't aware that I have to have your permission to leave. Now get off me or I'll make you get off me. Which ever you prefer"

She attempted to push him off her by placing both hands on his chest to shove him away. She heard him hiss against her contact and just shove himself even closer to her if it was possible. She could hardly breath her back was pushed against the cold freezer and she had a feeling that her ass might have some icicles this was not a very comfortable position. _Stubborn bastard cant this guy take a no? His probably not used to having a woman tell him No._

"Now why don't you start squirming and answer my damn questions, why did you leave that morning? Hell we didn't even have coffee or even have breakfast fuck"

"Oh please you knew it was a one time thing stop acting like a fucken victim, god knows how many women you've done that to..I've simply did both of us a favor"

"Oh I get it so you think I'm acting like a victim? I just needed an explanation before you became a coward and left"

"You need to get off your stool! You're such a hypocrite! You're just pissed that someone had beaten you to the game, hurts don't it? Well get used to it, because I wont apologize for what I did!"

Rukia walked away leaving him in the middle of the aisle speechless. _Serves him right! Arrogant prick! _

Toushiro's POV

_Did she just fucken left me here? How dare she walk away when I'm not done talking to her! Damn woman is making me mad, such an arrogant bitch!_ He had finally willed his feet to move towards her direction. If she thinks she can get away that easily, she had another thing coming. Is what she said true? Well she was right in some parts he was never told No by a woman before, his usually the one that gets up in the morning and leaves. Is that the reason why he lets her get to him this much? Is it because of pride? Hell yeah its pride!

She was heading towards the produce aisle and he was right behind her. She knew he was following her, but she didn't even turn around. Since his a guy he couldn't help but appreciate her butt. It was firm and yet soft at the same time. He couldn't but let his eyes linger towards her womanly asset. He had to smirk he noticed Rukia flinch she knew that he was checking her out

"If you're done starring at my ass, you can go do your business and leave me alone"

She was angrily shoving the apple inside the plastic bag and move to another section to grab some bananas. Did she just dare order me around? Who the hell does she think she is? Oh yes the miss bratty Kuchiki princess.. I need to teach this girl a lesson.

"What's wrong with enjoying the view? It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Toushiro towered over Rukia while she was picking some peaches. He noticed once again that she flinched, and was that a shiver?

"It bothers me that I'm the view! Now are you dong torturing me?"

"Nope.. you know I'm going to continue torturing you until I'm satisfied. You know you shouldn't have played this game. If you can't handle it all you need to do is apologize and maybe we can have make up sex.. what do you think?"

"I would never sleep with you again. Can't you get it through your head? ..! I'm speaking Japanese right? Don't you understand Japanese?"

"Did you really just fucken question my intelligence? You know you want it.. you're just denying it and it's not like I haven't had any better"

He heard her snort; she was really testing his patients. For someone that left him in the morning she was acting all smog. Like she didn't think it was wrong for her to leave him hanging. He wanted to make her cry, make her beg, make her.. make her..make her what did he want her to do again? Oh yes make her scream his name just the way she did when she was underneath him. But no she was being a stubborn bitch_! Che I could do a better job with another woman who is more than willing to sleep with me, why do I keep coming back to her when she clearly shows that she doesn't want anything to do with me. I must be sadistic, I must like punishment. _

"That would be a No! You just can't seem to take no for an answer-"

Toushiro immediately notice the change of her attitude. One minute she was ready to rip his head off and the next minute she looked frightened. Something bothered her, something scared her. _What the hell?_ She looked a little paler. He followed her gaze and saw a guy; a very dangerous guy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking straight at Rukia. He noticed Rukia was looking at anywhere else besides him and the guy with the blue hair. What was it about him that gave her the creeps? What was wrong with that guy, what if Toushiro was her husband or her boyfriend? He cringed at that thought; did he really have the gull to stare at her like that?

It bothered him that Rukia was not the witty, bitchy self instead she was trying real hard to get as far away from the guy as she could, without saying a word. He observed Rukia quickly stuffed her fruit, and accidentally drop the peach she was holding. He took that moment to glare at the man that was making her feel uncomfortable. The man realizes that Toushiro was glaring at him and turned to look at him, and smirk. He didn't like this asshole one bit. In fact he had to fight the urge to not punch the guy into a bloody pulp. Why does he feel so violent towards the guy? Exactly why does he feel like to punish the guy? He doesn't care about Rukia and his not even involve with Rukia to feel protective of her. This sudden protectiveness and animosity towards a man that looked at her surprised him and it scared and confused him. He wanted to get away from him and especially from her, having this kind of feelings is not helping him a bit.

He returned his attention to her when he noticed that she had finally got up and put the peach back into the pile. He looked at her as if to ask her what's going on and she knew that he was going to ask her that question so instead of satisfying his curiosity she hurriedly passed him towards the cashier. He was honestly suffering from a headache; he just wanted to confront her except he got a lot more than confrontation. When he finally confronted her, he didn't expect that it was going to hurt. Maybe the thought that she was rejecting him or that she didn't feel guilty for leaving him early is driving him crazy. Now he has another problem the prick that is currently giving this girl the creeps. He didn't really have the obligation to go and talk to the guy and tell him to back off, but it did bother him that 1. Rukia was weary around the guy (hell even when he had confronted her she didn't show that she feared him, yes she was showing hatred and annoyance but at least not fear) 2. He looks like one of those crazy stalkers. After all he was just a third party, he didn't have any ties with Rukia, so why does he feel like he needed to confront the guy? _Why does he keep looking at her like that? Doesn't he know that she doesn't feel comfortable with him? _

Toushiro headed towards the blue haired man determine to let him know to leave Rukia alone and if he doesn't he'll find his face plastered against that wall. His face showed hostility and he fought the urge to just deck the guy, but no his Toushiro and he excelled not showing any sort of emotions (except for an annoying raven haired woman, who was now busily pretending that he didn't know both guys.. he'll have to deal with her later, he wasn't pleased with her answers), he'll just threaten the poor bastard

**Rukia's POV **

_Please don't tell me his going over there. Really the man has a death wish! Please why am I having such a sucky Monday?!?!? Is this what I get for leaving the guy behind, because I really am sorry. His really determined to make the experience for her worst. Not only did he glare at the man what's his name? oh yeah Grimmjow but his heading over there to confront him! What is it with men and their possessiveness? I was never his in the beginning so why is he doing this?!!_ Rukia groaned she quickly placed all her purchase on top of the belt and prayed for the gods that his men didn't take it too far. The cashier lady spotted her discomfort and looked at the scene in front of them. _This woman is lucky to have these 2 gorgeous men fighting for her!!_

"Oh dear I hope they don't beat each other into a bloody pulp!"

The cashier didn't feel like cleaning after the bloody mess. Wiping blood is not only gross but it was also hard to get rid off.

"I wish they beat each other senseless that they will leave me alone"

Rukia more like mumbled to herself, she didn't mean to have the cashier hear what she said.

"You're boyfriend looks like his about to punch the guy, while the guy with the blue hair just looks at your boyfriend like his not even a threat"

Rukia was about to agree with her statement except that there was one mistake, Toushiro was not her boyfriend. She was about to correct the lady, when they both flinch when they saw Toushiro shot his right arm just beside the guy's head. He was really close on hitting him, but instead he planted his hand to stop him from leaving and by the looks of it they were having a heated argument. Rukia shook her head out of all places to! She didn't want to find out exactly what they were discussing, so she decided to quietly slip away and exit the grocery store. Hopping that they didn't notice that she had left.

_Why me?!? I just needed a peaceful day but no I get creepo and and.. what exactly do I call him? A fling? Most definitely not a Lover (she shivered with that particular word) Lover is too much it had L-o-v-e and I most definitely don't love him. Well that's really not my problem they can argue there if all I care. _

On her way back to her apartment the only thing she can think of is a dangerously sexy white haired man that had saved her from a very creepy blue haired man. She would never show him her gratitude though, why? She had too much pride to admit that he had saved her. _I sure hope they didn't start World War IV in there, oh well it's really not my problem._ She continued walking towards her apartment hoping that they didn't decide to break off their argument and go after her. With that thought she sped up her pace.

Toushiro's POV

He didn't like seeing Rukia's face just now he knew he was not obligated to head towards the guy who obviously had a death wish. But for some unknown reason it angered him that this guy had this kind of effect on her. Maybe because he was a man and as a man he needed to protect a woman.. even though said woman is acting like a bitchy, spoiled, fiery little minx that drove him crazy during the weekend, no it wasn't that not at all its because… Well he couldn't think of that now, there are more important matters at hand like trying his best not to smash this guy's head against that wall.

Toushiro couldn't help but smirk at the man. He didn't even flinch when Toushiro gave him his iciest glare, but instead shrugged and started to stare at the uncomfortable raven haired woman who was trying hard to pretend she didn't know both of them. He turned back to him and noticed he had his arms crossed and what was that? He was amused that he was deliberately pissing him off? _This man really wana die today _

Toushiro made sure that he stood exactly between him and the direction that he was looking at. He crossed his arms as he quietly appraise the guy, _che he thinks since he got the muscles he can intimidate me_

"You know there's a reason why that lady over there (he turned back and nodded towards Rukia) is acting nervous. You see she doesn't appreciate being watched like what your doing right now, and if you even think that you can get a chance with her you have something coming" Toushiro couldn't help but let out a low growl under his breath.

"As far as my eyes can see buddy I don't see a fucken ring on her finger. I don't need you to tell me who I can go after. So if you would excuse me, I was enjoying the view"

'The only fucken view that you get is my fist on your face if you don't leave her alone."

"Che don't think that your threats have any effects on me. She aint your wife, is she your girlfriend?"

Toushiro had to pause at this question. This man might have a point, who was he to tell the guy to stay away from her? They had only slept once and she made it clear to him that she didn't want him around.

"What's wrong Romeo? Cat got your tongue? Ha! It seems like I'm not the only one going after. She aint even your girlfriend, who the fuck do you think you are? If you want to get into her panties get in line"

Toushiro was very close on punching the guy but instead he decided to plant his hand right next to his ear. He didn't want to hear anymore from this guy, and his grip on control was loosening very fast. If he couldn't control himself he was scarred that he might scare Rukia off. _Since when did you start caring what she thought of you? As far as she was concern, you just had a thing and that was that!_

"If I were you I would really think twice to even look at her and god help me (he growled) if you even consider touching her because I promise you I would break every fucken bone you have in your body"

"What if she wants me to touch her hmm?"

"Then that's her decision and as far as I can see she wouldn't even dare touch you, much less even talks to you."

"What if I make her?"

This bastard was clearly enjoying torturing him. He really wanted to push his buttons to the point that he would loose control and kick his ass. _That's probably what he wants me to do; he wants me to turn violent so that Rukia can see me loose control. No I will not let him win._ So instead he snarled and said.

"If I find out that you made her do what she don't want you to do I'll make sure that your life is a living hell and I will personally use you as my fucken punching bag. Don't dare test my patience boy because I am very close loosing my control. You fucken better go before I decide I use your face as a mop."

The guy just snorted at his last comment like he said something funny. He turned around and headed towards the exit. For a moment he stood there trying to calm himself down before he causes any more commotion. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and decided to take deep breaths and headed towards the exit.

_What were you thinking Toushiro? Seriously you're crazy over a girl that doesn't even want to be around with you. What is really going on? She didn't mean anything!_ His plan on confronting her didn't work. I still have lots of time to have her beg for mercy. He had to smirk at the image of her kneeling down in front of him before his mind can go further with his fantasies his cell phone was buzzing. _Hmmm this is interesting why is he calling me? _

"Toushiro Hitsugaya?"

"Yes this is him"

"Good listen I have to talk to you. There is something that you can help me with. How soon can you meet with me?"

"I'll be at 13th and Park in 5 minutes. Why do you think I'm willing to meet with you?"

Toushiro can hear the man chuckle with his last comment. He was seriously confused out of all people; he was honestly surprise why he called him. _This should be interesting._

"I'll be in the restaurant in the corner of 13th and Park in 2 minutes, and oh Toushiro don't tell anyone about our little meeting"

"Now why the hell do I want anyone to know that I'm meeting up with you?"

All he heard was the dial tone. _I swear the man thinks he can boss him around._ He sped up his pace and got to the restaurant. In the corner he found the man that he was supposed to meet. He just stood in front of him and gave him a suspicious look. _What are you up to? _

"My my Toushiro you never seem to surprise me. I can see by your expression that you don't trust me, now have a seat we have much to discuss"

Toushiro wearily sat down across the man. The server came up to take his order.

"What would it be Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"Just water for me I will not be staying long"

The man shot him an annoyed glance. He shrugged his shoulder; he wanted to make a point that he will not be staying long. He had no interest talking to the man in front of him, although calling him and meeting with him was definitely unexpected. What could they possibly talk about, that couldn't wait until they had a formal meeting.

"Well since you're in a hurry let me get right to the point."

Toushiro leaned forward and placed his elbows on top of the table and gave the man a narrow look.

"Yes Byakuya let's get right to the point shall we?"

**Finally!!**

Sorry for the long update, I had so much stuff to do! But the plot thickens neh? I wonder what's going to happen? Why would Byakuya meet Toushiro? I actually don't know the answer to that.. lol.. **Please review! **


	9. Blissful Ignorance

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach..

Sorry for leaving you guys hanging! As promise I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can. I love that you continuously read my story and appreciate my imagination!! So on to the story!!! And as for the discussion of Byakuya and Toushiro we're going to have to wait a little neh? I'm such a tease.. Bad me bad me!!

Warning: A little bit of lemon.. not too much though

Summary: Rukia decided that damn her duties to have just a night with Toushiro again. Will they keep doing what their doing, the ride has to stop at some point right? When are they going to decide to get off the ride? When the want over rules duties what will Rukia do?

**Blissful Ignorance**

**Rukia**

For the whole week Rukia felt like she was walking on eggshells. Every little movement drove her crazy; she wanted to hide from the world. Actually she only wanted to hide from 2 men in the world Grimmjow and Toushiro. So she resolved on hiding in the library trying to bury herself with books, and essays, reports. She didn't want to admit that this was the cowardly way to do it, but she didn't want any type of conflict.

Of course Rukia couldn't escape from Grimmjow she had the same class with him. The guy didn't say much after the incident; in fact he didn't bring up the incident at all. He acted like it never happened. He claimed that the reason why he was at the grocery store was to get some groceries before he headed home. For some reason she didn't believe that he was grocery shopping the same time she did. Although from a normal girl's perspective should we blush having 2 very attractive male after her, but for Rukia she was getting annoyed very fast. She had to fight the urge to tell him to just leave her alone.

Another Bain of her existence was a certain cocky white haired man by the name of Toushiro Hitsugaya. As if she didn't have her hands full with Grimmjow, the man had the nerve to approach her in public! She had finally decided that she'll be damn to let the man change her life style or her schedule. She decided that she will no longer take the longer route in order to avoid him, but instead use the same path she had always taken, but unfortunately for her this means she had to pass certain someone's office and fortunately for him he gets to torture her. _Someone up there must really hate me._

**Flashback **

She had decided that enough is enough and she would resume her normal route to go home. She was sick and tired readjusting her time to leave the apartment so that she avoids him. Quite frankly by her doing this it just sends that she would cower before him, he did in fact called her a coward. That word made her so angry that she decided she would no longer care if he confronted her. She wouldn't give him this power or satisfaction that because of him she had to rearrange her lifestyle. She's Kuchiki Rukia she does not cower to anyone.

So that day when she was done with her last class she had gathered all her things and headed home. She pretended that she didn't hear any suggestive gestures men were giving her way. She got used to just blocking it out, she decided next time she goes to school she's wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. She had on a black turtle neck and tight dark brown pants that accentuated her curves with black high heeled boots. She had on a ponytail she didn't have time to do her hair that morning since she had to take the longer route, and walking with black high heeled boots was definitely going to take her longer to get to school.

She kept her head up and looked straight ahead. She was eager just to peacefully pass through without any conflicts. Better yet what would make her day better is if his not there at all. She could feel her jaw tightened and she stiffly squared her shoulders when on the corner of her eye, Toushiro was leaning against his office building on his cell phone. He looked frustrated something was definitely bothering him. She decided that she didn't care and decided to keep on walking.

She kept her stride and she was hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't notice with the crowd that was walking on the sidewalk. She was approaching him and on the corner of her eyes she saw him lower his hand and stared at her. _Oh please please I hope he doesn't do anything stupid _before she can finish his chanting of invisibility a hand grabbed her wrist and the next thing she knew was being shoved against the wall, and when she peeked through the side she had noticed some strangers stopping to look at the two individuals. They probably thought they were a couple just by how they looked. She was planted against the wall and he had one arm against the wall right beside her head and he was well pressed against her body. _Why does he feel like he has to do this to me all the time? Can't he just keep his distance? _

"Why Toushiro if I didn't know any better you really like my company. Especially since you like forcing yourself against mine"

With that comment he put some distance between them and he simply crossed his arms across his chest. For a moment he just looked at her as if he was assessing her, and this really ticked her off.

"Don't be so full of yourself I've had women who are far more tempting than you"

His comment bothered her, she shouldn't let it bother her but it did. Everything about this man stirs so many emotions from her loathing being the most dominant emotion. He just made a comment about her appearance. Now Rukia was never a woman that really cared about her looks, but she was never in her life was told that she was ugly. But this insufferable man with his insensitive comment about her appearance. At that very moment she wanted to wring his neck.

He noticed that she had flinch with his last comment and gave her his very annoying smirk. _The bastard is enjoying this!!_

"Remind me not to go to you if I need to feel better of myself prick!"

"Wow sweets I didn't think you like this much, I'm really touched by your nickname of me"

"If you don't have anything else to say, I have something better to do"

"Like what? Go grocery shopping again and cause some chaos?"

Did he just blame her for that happened that day? He was the one who instigated it and not her_. How dare he blame me for his little stupid stunt, just like what I expect from men like him he would blame others with his mistakes._

"If I remembered correctly YOU were the one who instigated that little argument between you and Grimmjow"

When she had mentioned his name he immediately stiffens. She couldn't help but have this evil smile. _So the ever icy Toushiro Hitsugaya is showing some type of emotion_.

"Is that his name? I knew he looked familiar.. I gota go"

"What the hell?"

She tried to stop herself from saying that, but he was such an odd character. One minute he got her pinning up against the wall and then the next minute he became mad and he was trying to avoid her.

"As much as I would like to exchange banter with you, I have stuff to take care of.. now why don't you be a good little girl and run a long"

"No you just didn't-"

It was too late he had already walked away and went inside his building. _How dare he! He just did not leave me without finishing! Stupid man!!! _ She couldn't figure out why he acted the way he acted. It bothered her but thinking that it's best not to dwell on it she went back to her apartment.

**End of Flashback**

So here she was on a Friday still at school trying to finish her thesis that is due next week. _I really do need a life outside of school that is. Hmm maybe not too crazy? Last time I attempted to have a life, I slept with a stranger. Well somewhat stranger, they weren't friends, not even an acquaintance. _She packed her belongings and headed out, enjoying what is left of the late afternoon, she hasn't seen Mats and Inoue this whole day and she wanted to see if they had plans. She would definitely stay away from alcohol and possibly the man. With few attempts to try to reach her friends, neither of them answered the phone. _What the hell? Seriously am I the only one who can't find anything to do on a Friday night? Don't tell me they hooked up with his friends? _She groaned at this sudden realization with her friends relationship with his, made her think that she had no other choice but to see the bastard. Ever since that night at the lounge her other 2 friends were being distant. She didn't mind she was happy that they had finally found someone to spend their time with. But she couldn't help but feel left out and maybe jealous? When would she find someone that she can spend her free time with? And then she remembered her conversation with her brother. She didn't have to find that certain someone, apparently the elders took it upon themselves to fix that problem for her. _Old geezers just couldn't stay put and leave her alone, someday I swear they choke on their own dentures!!!! I'm already having troubles with me and here they are thinking they can help her. Actually their not really helping me more like helping themselves! Sure she can bore heirs but she didn't have to stick with the guy right? Maybe ill marry the poor bastard, make some babies and then file for divorce. Then everyone is happy and they can leave me the hell alone!_ She knew that if she did that not only would they find an excuse to disown her but make it their life's pursuit to tarnish her reputation.

She headed home from school and was actually taking her time to enjoy her surroundings. Even though there is not much trees, or even any greenery she loved the atmosphere of the busy streets. The honking of the busy cabs, people pushing and shoving, and the smell of the hot dog vendors and with that thought she couldn't help but smile. The last time she had a hot dog she nearly caused an all out war with none other than that man. _Perhaps I should treat myself and get a hot dog; come to think of it I haven't had lunch I was at the library the whole day!_

To her surprise it was the same man that she bought the hot dog from the last time. He immediately recognized her and she swore she saw fear before she can register his reaction he attempted to stir his business away from her as fast as he could. _You cant get away that easily! _With years of her track training and her everyday ritual of running she didn't have any problem stopping the man. He gave her a wary look and looked around as if to expect the other man to show up. She gave him a sheepish smile and asks for a hot dog and a coke. When she was ready to pay a hand on her right gave the man the money. She groaned _why must we meet like this? _She was about to tell him to bug off when she suddenly lost her appetite. It wasn't the man she had expected but instead it was Grimmjow. The other man that she has been trying to avoid.

"You know you didn't have to do that, I can pay for my own"

"I know but I couldn't resist, can I get a coke? Thanks buddy"

The vendor didn't say anything and just left.

"Whoa I didn't even pay the guy with my coke! Where the hell did he go?"

"Trust me I don't think he wants your money"

"What did you do to him?"

He looked at Rukia with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and started devouring her lunch/dinner. She really was hungry; however, she didn't miss that Grimmjow was creepily looking at her. She almost felt bad having him pay for her meal and didn't enjoy his company. She looked at him and gave him a wary smile.

"I don't understand you"

"huh?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Well I'm just treating a girl that I'm interested on a date? Do you even call this a date?"

She almost choked on her hot dog when he mentioned 'date' _he is not honestly thinking that this was a date, could he? _

"Umm Grimmjow I really appreciate you buying my lunch and all, but I hope I'm not leading you on. I mean you're a nice guy really, but I'm just not-"

"I know what you're going to say Rukia, but you honestly need to give me a chance. I can do better than that bloke-"

When Rukia knew which bloke he was talking about she didn't like it at all. She didn't like it when he talked about Toushiro like that. It's not she's being defensive; it's not in her nature to talk badly about someone who can't defend themselves. Okay! Sure she had talked about him to her friends, but still it was with her friends, this guy was not even an acquaintance!

"If you're going to say that his my boyfriend then his not"

With the last comment it gave the poor guy some hope and smiled at her suggestively.

"Oh no you don't! What I'm trying to say I'm not interested and I just wish that you can accept me as a friend"

"Rukia I can never accept you as a friend, when I know for a fact that I have very strong feelings towards you"

He walked closer to her and she suddenly felt that he was definitely invading her personal bubble. She didn't like the way he was being honest with his feelings, and the eyes that were looking at her body appreciatively. She couldn't help but back away, only which he would on go forward. She was honestly tired of this little game his playing and sooner or later she would just burst and not give a shit if she had hurt his feelings. Guys like him don't take No for an answer, and because of that it made him more a dangerous man.

"Umm I gota go.."

She turned around and started to leave when he grabbed her wrist roughly. She yelped in pain and attempted to yank her hand away to no avail. She looked down at her wrist and up at him to tell him to let her go. But his expression scared her, he looked hurt, but most of all angry.

"Let go of me Grimmjow!"

Rukia hissed and attempt to yank her arm away from him, but once again he hold onto her tightly. She couldn't help but groan on how he was really gripping her wrist. She knew once he let go, she would have a purple bruise.

It all happened so fast next thing she knew Grimmjow was sprawled on the floor holding his bloody lip and looking at Toushiro intensely with hate.

**Toushiro:**

Toushiro's fist was shaking and he was really tempted to jump on the guy and beat his face over and over again. Better yet he would bend the hand that was forcefully holding Rukia a minute ago until he hears his bone crack.

He just needed fresh air away from the office and away from the conversation/ meeting he had with Byakuya a couple of days ago. He had never thought that the great Byakuya would even dare to ask Toushiro for help. He had told Byakuya to give him time to think about it. Everyday he made a conscious effort to try and forget the conversation. He had inform Matsumoto that he would just be downstairs to get some fresh air, but he knew that exactly 3:15 a certain raven haired woman would be walking past his building.

He was happy that she had finally got over her coward ness and returned to her routine path to go to school. He would never miss a day when he would make her life a living hell. He honestly enjoyed seeing her squirm at his suggestive remarks, or turn red, chest heaving when he had purposely pissed her off. In a sick perverse way it made his day, and when after they fought he would go back to his office with renewed energy. There was definitely wrong with the way he was acting, but he didn't care. Something about that woman had awakened something in him, but he still couldn't figure out what it is.. yet.

So when he had pushed the revolving door and stepped outside. He swore he saw red and a murderous growl escaped his lips. Right in front of him was a struggling Rukia trying to free herself from that blue haired freak! She looked like she was begging him, and he didn't have to see her face, he knew she must have been scared shitless. He had let his instincts guide him and his feet upon instincts moved towards the two. He had pushed, shoved anyone that was on his way. He had a murderous intent and right about now he didn't give a damn what Rukia thought of him when he kills the man in front of her. When he was so close he heard Rukia said "Let go of me Grimmjow!" She attempted to yank her hand away again and for a split second he looked down at her hands and saw purple. He was bruising her! He balled his hand to a fist and with all his might he punched Grimmjow squared on his jaw. He knew the man probably saw some stars when he saw the guy rolled his eyes back and with the force of his punch he actually flew against the wall down on the ground.

Toushiro was not satisfied though he wanted the man to get up and fight him. Rukia's whimper broke his murderous intent and he immediately looked down at her purple wrist, he growled low and he carefully lifted her wrist, he heard her wince against his touch, but she didn't move her hand away. He noticed that her body was still shaking. He was furious that this man laid a hand on her even after he warned the guy to not even talk to her. He walked over to the guy on the floor and crouched down.

Toushiro growled and said "If you even lay your eyes on her I will make sure I will finish my job this time. Do you fucken hear me you piece of shit!"

He turned around and still found Rukia shaking and holding her wrist with the other hand. He returned to her and he started asking her questions, but he knew she was still shaking and wasn't processing his questions. It bothered him that this man scarred her to the point that she didn't even respond to any of his questions. He touched her elbow and she flinched, it seems like she's not over the shock.

By that time the crowd was gathering around them and he had to stir Rukia away. When they finally had room he was guiding her towards his office building when she kept going, he held onto her shoulders and stirred her towards the revolving door. She looked at him wearily.

"No you don't! you're going to stay with me until I'm done with my reports and when I'm done I'm going to walk you back home. I'm not about to let you off my sight."

She was about to object but he gently pushed her inside the revolving door. He didn't want to hear her argue with him. Gods he still had pent up anger and it took all his power not to punch the glass door. But he knew he had to stay calm for her even if his body was screaming bloody murder. He tried not to notice the attendants and the security guard that was inside the building. They had never seen Toushiro bring a woman up to his office. If they were not clients or Matsumoto they were not allowed up his office. So bringing Rukia inside his office building and into the elevator was something very out of the usual Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Once inside he leaned against the wall and started massaging the bridge of his nose. And silently count backwards until he can feel himself calm down. He knew Rukia was looking at him, he knew she wanted to ask him what he was doing. But he knew if he had let her go by herself who knows what the bastard might do to her. With that though he felt his body shivering again, he really did need to check his temper.

Both didn't say anything to each other and even they stepped out of the elevator and headed towards his office. He shut the door and held out his hand towards the couch. She slowly sat down, still holding her bruised wrist on top of her lap. She really was trying to act tough in front of him, but he knew she was in a great deal of pain. He took out his hanker chief and place ice cubes and tied his hanker chief into a knot. He sat down next to her and gently pressed the cold compress against her wrist, she seethe in pain but allowed him to do so. A whole minute passed when she finally spoke.

"You know I could have taken care of myself"

"Thank you would do Rukia"

Toushiro leaned back against the sofa with his head rested on the board. Rukia took the compress and pressed it against her bruised wrist.

" Seriously I would have gotten away"

"Yeah you were doing a real good job"

He was being sarcastic and he couldn't help but take out his anger on her. He knew it was wrong but for fuck's sake he was still seething with anger towards the man.

"You know if you're just going to act like an asshole, I can see my way out. Thank you for everything but I have to go"

She got up and Toushiro grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere until after I'm done with my stuff and then I'll walk you home"

She didn't say anything but just sat down. He got up and headed towards his desk to finish his report. He didn't really have that much report to finish thanks to Matsumoto. After two hours of signing and reviewing reports. He had notice something was off, it was too damn quite. He finally looked up from his paperwork and noticed that Rukia was now lying in his couch sleeping.

She really did look gorgeous today. She was wearing a dark blue cargo pants that flared on the bottom for her top she was wearing a thin v neck sweater that hugged her curves, she had decided to let her hair loose for today. She was sleeping on her back and had her bruised wrist on top of her stomach while the other hand tucked underneath her lovely little head. He couldn't help but feel like the creepy guy; he was observing her while she was sleeping. She had looked stunning, she looked so peaceful, and so down right sexy. He of course noticed the slightly opened lips, and noticed the rise and fall of her chest. He really had to practice self control when he was around her. She must have been tired from all the action that happened that day_. Why can't that bastard just leave her alone? I have to keep an eye out for her next time. I have to tell Matsumoto to accompany Rukia wherever she goes._ Although he had to do in a way that doesn't show his concern for her well being, but knowing Matsumoto she would twist it in her own way. He heard her whimper probably from pain. Once again something inside of him stirred probably from anger again. He couldn't think of anyone wanting to hurt a woman like Rukia.

She was never his to begin with and everyday he had to constantly have to keep his feelings in check. The only reason why he felt attracted to her was because she was different and yes maybe that passion filled night that they shared. But never beyond that in fact he was annoyed that he was feeling the way he was feeling now. He knew that he was fighting a loosing battle, but what can he do when the woman is already engaged to someone else. Toushiro might be a playboy but he would never go after a woman who was currently involved. His dignity and pride would never settle for a woman that would share him a bed while her boyfriend/husband is away. So when he would usually sleep with women, he made it clear that 1. He is not looking for a relationship and 2. He would not sleep with women who are engaged/married/attached. He knew that it's best that he keeps his attraction locked up inside a box and put away.

He nudged her sleeping figure and she just pouted and tried to go back to sleep. He had to smile at her; she looked so peaceful he had to hold himself back. For a moment he really wanted to join her and sleep himself. They didn't have to do anything, he just wanted to lie down and rest for a bit he wanted some rest. He was very stressed and it had been a couple of days since he last slept peacefully. In fact the last night he slept like a baby was when he and Rukia slept together. So he chose just for this moment to ignore all the warning signs and scooted Rukia so she was pressed against him and the couch. He draped his hand over her stomach so that he wouldn't touch her bruised arm. For a minute he found himself massaging her arm up and down I guess to try and soothe her. When he was looking at her face even though she was asleep she looked like she was in pain. When he started lightly caressing her arm the one wit the bruised wrist, he noticed that she calmed down and her face turned peaceful again. So he did exactly that until he too fell a sleep with his hand still draped on her stomach and having her head rest against his chest. Before he fell asleep he couldn't feel more relax, he felt warm, and he felt right.

**Rukia**

She felt warm and comfortable. She felt well rested and didn't want anything more than sleep again. But she felt something different, normally she would be entangled on her silk sheets but instead of silk sheets she was against someone else's body _WHAT?!!?_ When she turned her head up she noticed that Toushiro was sleeping peacefully and had one hand draped against her stomach. She had to blush how intimately close they were. If anyone had walked inside his office she was sure they would automatically assume that they were both resting after a night filled of lusty, forbidden, oh so tempting sex. _Stop it! Can't you think of something else than sex whenever your around this man!_

She gently nudge him so that he can wake up, but instead he held onto her tighter and groaned but went back to sleep. She poked his chest and still nothing happened. _What would happen if I decide to push him? Let's see shall we. _She placed both hands against his chest and shoved him off the sofa, for a second she wanted to celebrate her victory but that was long gone because he tug at her jeans when he fell, so she too fell on the floor. She was ready to protest but the way their body was intimately position she forgot what she was about to say or do. _What are you doing? Get up and put some distance between you and him! _He was on the ground looking up at her and she was on top of him straddling his waist. She looked at his lust filled eyes and she immediately knew what he wanted to do. Her brain was telling her to get off and this was a bad idea, but her body didn't move. Slowly he lifted his upper body so that now he was in a sitting position with her still straddling his hips. You can practically taste the lust that was filling up the room. Rukia couldn't help but closed her eyes, and she felt his hands massaging her shoulders. Probably trying to ease her up to whatever he was trying to do and then his hands trailed up her neck and then the back.

Her sensitive skin can feel the heat every time his fingers would touch her skin. She can hear his harsh breath and she felt his hot breath against her ears. He sounded like he was in pain. Pain from pleasure? Is that the case? He was trying to stall maybe because he was thinking the same thing she was thinking: BAD IDEA. But it seems like both of their bodies didn't want to listen tonight. He lowered his hands so it would rest on the middle of her back; he embraced her tightly and buried his face on the crook of her neck. She moaned when he started giving her neck open mouthed kisses. He would bite but lick it sensually with his tongue. She moved her head to the side to give him more access to her creamy neck. He was working his way up to her ear and whispered.

**Lemon**

"I want to know if you want this.."

"I want this"

"Good because I wasn't going to let you go"

And with that last statement his hand moved to the back of her neck and pulled her into a mind blowing kiss she had ever experienced. At first he was using his tongue to explore her mouth, and then he would slowly withdraw when he knew she wanted to use her tongue to massage his. This happened a couple of time and Rukia growled from frustration so she shoved his body against the couch still sitting on the floor, but instead of sitting down she was kneeling in front of him, and tilted his head back so his head was resting against the couch. She firmly placed both of her hands on his face and kissed him like she was a starving woman. He moaned into her kiss, enjoying the feeling of her dominance. His hands were rubbing her thighs up to her butt and then inside her shirt. They both squirmed from the heat, maybe it was coming from the anticipation of what they were about to do next or maybe it's their mind telling them that this is dangerous and they'll get burnt.

Toushiro gripped her hips and pulled her down so she was again sitting on top of him. They didn't break their kiss, both were afraid if they let go their senses would come back and they surely didn't want their senses to be back when everything felt so good. When then need for air was too much Rukia broke their kiss and started panting for air. Her chest heaving against his and he could practically feel the hard nipple that was inside her sweater, he didn't want nothing more than to have them inside his mouth. He felt her stiffen and immediately knew that she coming to her senses. He started attacking her neck against; he would fight her if he had to just as long as they both get what they want. She started to push him away but his grip tightens.

"Toushiro you know we can't do this"

"So? Who will know Rukia? Unless my walls can talk it's just us here at my office."

"I can't give half of myself to this guy.. this guy that I'm about to be married.. every time I would kiss him, I would think of you"

He started placing kisses along her face.

"Every time he would touch me, I would think of you"

She moaned when he put his hands inside her shirt and started massaging her breast while she was still wearing her lacy bra.

"Every time I would moan his name.. I would have to think hard not to moan yours"

He found this confession such a turn on and he laid her down against his carpet and with his expert mouth he unbutton her jeans with his teeth, he could have sworn he saw her eyes almost rolled back from pleasure. With both hands he slid her jeans down, he felt her flinch she was cold from her body being exposed to the cold. She felt his hands massaging her firm legs. He was planting soft kisses and making a trail of heated kiss until he reached the band of her lacy panties. She had her mouth open and she licked the bottom of her lips, and he fought the urge not to give her another mind blowing kisses. But just as he was about to tug the panties with his teeth, her cell phone rang.

"Fuck!"

**No More Lemon**

She heard Toushiro underneath her. Well one way to ruin the mood, maybe perhaps fate is stepping in to let them know what they were doing was very wrong. She stood up from where she was laying and headed towards her purse to pick up the phone. When she saw the name that appeared on her cell phone she almost had the urge to hurl the damn device across the room.

"Good evening nii-sama"

"Good evening Rukia I had called to let you now that the elders would like to have your presence at the Kuchiki corporate building by the end of this month. Perhaps they would announce who you're future husband would be"

There was a long pause and Rukia knew she was gripping the phone hard because she can see from the corner of her eyes her knuckles were turning white.

"Hai nii-sama I will be waiting"

Toushiro got up concerned at Rukia's sudden change of mood. He didn't like seeing her upset; he didn't have to guess what she and her brother were discussing. He had to shake his head he should have know better than continue what they were doing. Perhaps this is a sign that their really not meant to be together.

She just stood with her phone tucked in between her ear and her shoulders while she was struggling to put on her pants. She looked like she was about to hurl the phone at the wall.

"And Rukia please don't disappoint me"

She fought the urge to not snort with his comment. Little did big brother know that she had already disappointed him and she sure as hell did not regret disappointing him. So instead of saying 'Yeah bro the night that you told me that I was engage I went ahead and fuck your enemy'

"No I will not nii-sama"

"See to it"

She felt Toushiro come up behind her and encircled her in a tight hug. With his hands encircling around her stomach, she felt him lift up her hair and nuzzled his face against her neck. She can literally feel his breath and his soft mouth was doing something devilish against her skin. She fought the urge to moan while she was on the phone with her brother.

He whispered to her ear "Is that your brother?" she nodded and she had to bite her lower lip when he nibbled on her ear.

"So delicious" he purred in her ear while he used his tongue to explore her creamy neck. She closed her eyes and she was so tempted to just press the end button. Damn her older brother and damn to whomever she was engaged to.

"Rukia are you distracted? I have asked you a question and you have yet to answer me"

Rukia can hear the slight annoyance her brother was giving her. She can picture him with his arrogant face. The ever emotionless Byakuya Kuchiki, but since she was the sister she knew his different facial expression.

"My apologies brother" she hissed when Toushiro bit down hard on her neck and sooth it with his tongue. She can feel him smirk and she attempted to move away from me, but his grip on her tightened.

"Will you be free this Sunday for a brunch I want to discuss of what I have planned"

Rukia knew that the tone her brother used was in no where to giver her a choice to decline the meeting. Byakuya never ask for permission, he simply demands it. Before she can confirm the meeting. She found herself shoved roughly against a wall. She gasped at how she was roughly pressed against the wall. And when she looked at Toushiro she knew he was demanding her to end the conversation.

He whispered to her "End your call now.. or I will end it for you"

"Rukia? For goodness sake woman is this a bad time to call you?"

"No brother it's not I will meet you on Sunday"

"Very well I will call you later to let you know where we will meet"

"Very well, goodnight nii-sama"

"Now where were we?"

"I believe I was about to give you the best sex you've ever experienced in your life"

He made his point clear when he grinds his hips against hers to let her feel his uncomfortable bulge in his pants.

"Is that so? Then what are you waiting for?"

He grabbed her face and kissed her like his life depended on it. She didn't exactly know why she wanted to continue what they were doing. But her want for him is so overwhelming that he literally took her breath away. He opened her eyes and all she could see was lust and want. She knew she looked the same way too and all of the sudden the feeling of regret or apprehension flew away the moment she looked into his eyes.

She looked at him and saw that his face changes from want to a pained expression. She didn't understand the sudden change. He looked like he was struggling, he looked like the night they had sex. Poor guy was trying to control himself so that she won't regret it tomorrow; she didn't think she had the heart to leave him for the second time

"Rukia tell me to stop"

"I don't want you to stop"

"Good.."

If denying the fact she was engaged just to have a night with Toushiro was this good. She wouldn't mind living in the world of blissful ignorance.

He started kissing her collarbone and up her neck, her jaws, and every exposed skin his mouth can devour. She was sinful and he knew it, if this was sin he would happily spend eternity in hell.

Next Chapter!

Okay first of all SORRY that I didn't update soon! Been sick for a while and writing became a second priority. I was still writing story while I was in bed. But I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for your reviews I appreciate it, it definitely helps me want to continue writing! Thank yoU!

Thank you to:

**wakamurasaki jie**- I finally updated it lol! I love your enthusiasm! And I'm glad that you like the fic.. I hope you keep reading and reading!

**XLightningX**- Finally right? Don't worry I need to get better updating this story.

**Polaris-Sakura**- You were right.. notice the change.. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

**Tara-Yo**- I like keeping you guys at the edge of your seat..

**xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx**- Here ya go! I hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Regrets and a Box of Chocolates

**Disclaimer:** I again don't own Bleach! WHY?

So it has been what? 3 years since I last updated apologies! Life has thrown a lot of good/bad stuff at me and it kept me pre-occupied! But I am back now and seriously the reviews that you guys left helped me fuel the story writer in me! Thank you! *applause*

Thank you for still believing that I can do this!

**Summary:** What's a better way to ruin a mood? Have your brother give you a call to tell you that you will know your husband in a month. Rukia wanted to deny her duties, she wanted to let go of her ties with the Kuchiki Clan, but she didn't have the heart to do it. So a sacrifice had to be made and she knew she had 2 choices, both really sucked.

**Regrets and a Box of Chocolates**

**VERY LEMONY! **

**(Great way to start my story, neh?)**

**Toushiro:**

Toushiro was sitting down at his chair fighting the urge not to grab the woman on top of him and place her on top of his desk and take her mercilessly. That would not be gentlemanly like besides he needed to make this as smooth and he possibly can, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Toushiro had managed to take off her shirt while she was talking to her brother, he had also managed to pull down her jeans to the floor while still talking to her brother. He had to admire her self control because if it was him he would have flung the phone out the window. She stood up to get away from him, but he wasn't having it. He followed her to his window. She had her back turned to him, so she can concentrate on whatever her brother was telling her. _Probably some plot to marry her off to some bloke! Che why do I care? Of course I care! No one can touch her, but me! _So while she stood there with her still trying to concentrate with whatever the discussion was, he took it upon himself to taste her.

So he decided to turn her around so she was no longer facing away from him and pushed her against her office window. He thank the gods that no one dared to look up at his office just to see two people having sex, all of a sudden investing on blinds was not a bad idea. But Toushiro didn't care about blinds right now, all he cared about was the woman in front of him, sinful very sexy woman in front of him who is still on the phone with her brother. This annoyed him he was bother that she didn't have the courtesy to hang up on her brother while they're in the middle of their foreplay, but he couldn't really blame her besides no one hangs up on the great Byakuya Kuchiki. So with a smirk and a devilish plan, he was about to make Rukia regret that she stayed on the phone.

**Rukia:**

Rukia was annoyed as all hell when she was interrupted with whatever she was going to do next with Toushiro. She decided that she is willing to make the same mistake twice and forget whatever consequences she was going to get later on. Being disowned by the Kuchikis wasn't such a bad idea anymore. But thanks to her modern technology she was reminded that she still was part of the clan whether she liked it or not. Looking at her cell phone, she had the sudden urge to build a bonfire and toss the phone right in the middle of it. Not a bad idea at all! So with all her self control she pushed herself away from the man that was going to promise her ecstasy, stupid woman! Was now the chant she had in her head. She walked over to the window to put some distance away from the temptation, but said temptation didn't get the hint. She felt his presence right behind him and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, she felt him smirk and all she wanted to do was slap that smirked away. _How dare he thinks this is funny! _She could practically feel the growing annoyance her brother was having with her on the other line, she flinched either by the guy who is currently taking her jeans off or her brother's annoyance, she decided it was the first one.

"Rukia did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes brother _(now can we get this discussion over with so I can sleep with your enemy?) _I will meet you on Sunday, might I ask what the meeting is for?"

All thoughts went out the window when Toushiro suddenly turned her around to face him and pushed her against the window. She looked down at him with a curious look, while she was still on the phone with Byakuya , she was shaking her head and tried to move away from him, but he wasn't having that. Instead he tighten his grip on her legs and looked up at her with the Don't you dare look, so she rolled her eyes and obeyed. She wished she didn't though, because what he did next literally rocked her world.

**Toushiro:**

He couldn't help but smile at her submission _finally the ever so high and mighty Kuchiki princess is submitting, let's see how far I can take this_ with him kneeling down in front of her he used his skillful tongue to work his way up from her ankles, up to her knees, she looked down at him to give him a warning look but he simply dismissed it. He used both of his hands to spread her legs apart, but she was fighting him. But to no avail Toushiro always wins. He can practically feel the heat generating from her, and he couldn't help but feel drawn/addicted to her smell. His fingers were working its way up tracing her inner thigh, he had to smile again because he heard her moan again. Her moans were very addicting, and he would do anything and everything to hear her moan over and over again. But he had a task at hand, a task that will solicit more moaning on her end. With his expertise he managed to slowly pull down her panties with his teeth, he was fighting the urge to not moan like a little girl so instead he growled. Night after night he was dreaming about finally touching her, it became to the point were it clouded his every thought which made it hard for him to concentrate at well.. anything really. With his fingers he stroke her core slowly at first which elicit some more moaning from her, her moaning encouraged him to stroke a little faster, he felt her squirm with his ministrations and he couldn't but look up to her. She looked so beautiful, she was panting with her mouth slightly open, he could see her sweat trickling down her neck she was trying her best to concentrate, but that's not his problem, so he continued teasing her with his fingers. He could feel that she was wet, very wet so he decided to insert 1, 2 fingers while his thumb stroke her clit. He could feel she was reaching her climax if her grabbing his hair and her whimpering was an indication that she was reaching it and reaching it very fast. In the corner of his eye he saw a cell phone being flung across the room, he had to chuckle at her actions. He finally heard the words he was longing for the whole week.

"Yes keep going Toushiro, gods I'm so wet"

With that statement he took his fingers out and looked up at her she was not happy at the sudden lost of contact, but he gave her that sexy smirk which solicited a curious look from Rukia. He licked his lips and with his fingers he parted her, and used his tongue to lap her up and down, all around. Her legs were shaking and she was practically seating on his face, the only thing holding her up were his hands placed underneath her thighs. She let out a long very loud moan and he knew instinctively that she was coming, so with his tongue he stuck his tongue inside of her and felt her muscles tighten and in a split second it felt the flood gates opened up and he was rewarded with her essence. _She tastes so good, I can get addicted to this! Concentrate Toushiro eyes on the game Toushiro after all she did dump you that first night. _

**Rukia:**

Her orgasm rocked her so hard that she was having trouble breathing, her legs felt like jello and the room was definitely spinning. She had had partners before but never quite like Toushiro, he was very good at what he does. She felt him lift her naked body to walk towards his chair. He sat down and placed her on top of him still dressed with his very expensive suit. _I probably ruined his suit, very very expensive suit by the feel of it, it's probably made from Italy. Why are you thinking about his suit? And why is he quite? A minute ago he was so eager and hot, now it feels like his distancing himself away from me. _Rukia opened her eyes just in time to see Toushiro's eyes but it wasn't filled with lust, it was filled with ice and a smirk a very arrogant smirk. She looked at him with apprehension and slowly tried to put some distance away from him. She wanted to run away, not only did he make her feel like a whore but he had humiliated her and on purpose! But he wasn't going to make it easier for her. He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her against his chest.

**End of the Lemon stuff**

"What are you doing? Didn't you have enough with you humiliating me? Great job Toushiro! Mission accomplished right? You finally got your revenged you bastard! Now let go of me!"

"Tsk tsk its not that easy dear princess! I'm not even done with you! What made you think that you can easily get away with what you did, no princess. Your used to people catering and kissing your ass, but I don't. How does it feel to taste you own medicine?"

He sneered at her his grip only tighten and she was struggling to get away from his grip. He finally let go and when he did, she shot up to start looking for her clothes.

"For your information I regret doing that to you! I didn't want to do that you! I'm not that kind of lady! But you knew, You knew! That there was no way for us to be together, so I did both of us a favor! Now don't sit all high and mighty and blame me for my selfishness, you don't know how it feels!" She spat the last word to him. She detested noble men, Clan leaders, hell she detested rich men period.

While she was putting on her jeans, she turned to him and said:

"You can sit and plot whichever company you want to take over, or the next woman you want to fuck! But as for me, I don't have a choice! I don't have a choice on how to live my life, and you expect me to feel bad on what I did last week? It was my last act of freedom, don't go judging me, you have no rights!"

She was angrily putting her shirt on, but for some reason she was having problems putting it on, she really didn't care by now if she walks out of his office without a shirt on, she just needed to put as much distance away from him.

"Oh please don't come crying to me with your marital problems and your duties, you don't know nor will ever understand my duties as a Clan leader! I don't pity you not one bit! You marrying doesn't even come close to the sacrifices I have done for this family, so if you expect me to feel sorry for you, your barking at a wrong tree!"

She was hurt, she was seriously hurt with everything he said. His words were like venom, like poison, He was practically spitting every word with venom towards her, she had never seen him this mad, then again they really didn't know each other, so why does she let him have this much control over her emotions? She really didn't know nor care right now. All Rukia saw was red and an escape route, away from him.

"I'm not asking you to understand me you big headed prick!"

"Oh! Now we resort to name calling very mature of you Rukia! There are a couple of names that I have for you. But you're too much of a princess to handle it!"

She walked up to him, Toushiro was leaning against his table with his arms across from him. Toushiro was challenging her, he wanted to win this battle so bad that he missed the hurt she had across her face for a split second.

"You don't know how it feels to have nothing at all do you?"

This caught his attention but he stood silent, _what the hell is she talking about?_ She was right in front of him. She did not have any emotions, but stood there. She finally spoke but she didn't raise her voice at him like before, this was more like a whisper. He felt her change her mood from anger to sadness, and he couldn't help but feel like the biggest asshole.

She stood in front of him with her hands down on both sides, she looked vulnerable, defeated and trapped all at the same time and he felt every feeling.

"But I do Toushiro I know how it feels to have nothing at all. I did not have a family, nor a house. I was homeless and the only thing I can think of is how to survive from the abuse and my next meal. If it wasn't for Renji I would have been raped, beaten or worst killed and no one, no one would know nor care. Che why should they? I'm just a homeless girl from the street. So if by me following my duties with no questions ask bothers you so be it! It's a lot better than living on the street. So forgive me if my last selfish act was to sleep with you before I lost my freedom, but I didn't regret leaving you"

She was shaking and tears started to fall but before he can reach for her and apologize for being a prick and an asshole. She turned around and walked towards his door. Before she opened the door

"This will be the last time you will touch me, this will be the last time you would ever talk to me. Good-bye Toushiro"

Before he can say anything she closed the door.

**Toushiro:**

Stood there unable to move he was still leaning against his desk. Re-playing over and over again what just happen between him and Rukia. He didn't know that part of her, perhaps he did he remembered Renji talking about it before but he was too pre-occupied with his anger to really hear him. He couldn't get rid of the way her face looked, when she confessed to him. It was rare to find a woman who willingly shared something so difficult, he was used to women showing him their perfection. He made a mistake of treating Rukia like any other woman, he knows that now. _Is it too late to fix this? Why should you care Toushiro? She doesn't belong to me, never will so why do I care so much about her feelings? It's best not to dwell with it. _ He walked over his balcony in time to see Rukia leave his office, he watched her walk with her head held up high. He understood how she felt, she couldn't let anyone see what she was feeling inside to other people that will make her vulnerable. So looking like you have a stick up your ass was literally the only way to protect your real emotions. So why did she choose him? Why did she decide to become vulnerable to him? He couldn't see her anymore and decided to head back inside his office. He planned to spend most of his time at his office, no use to going home to do nothing.

**Rukia:**

Rukia was fighting the urge not to cry in public, I don't think the public can handle emotional Rukia, no one can handle emotional Rukia. She didn't know where her feet was leading her but it wasn't towards her apartment. She needed to walk and walk to clear her head. She didn't know why she felt she needed to explain her past to him. _Che, I don't think he cares about where I came from, you got your revenge Toushire you must be very proud of yourself. _She walked towards the place that always gave her some type of comfort. But before she got there she stopped by her grocery store to buy a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates. _Chocolates always makes women feel better right? Top that with some wine and I'm good to go!_

She looked down at her watch and it was 10:49 in the evening. _Still too early to go home on a Friday night, I'm just going to the park to clear my thoughts and maybe call mats and Inoue to see if they needed a depress company.. pathetic really! I should be out there doing my last hoo rah before the wedding plans. Yet I'm by myself in the park alone with no one to talk to. Should I give them a call? They might be busy..oh well worth a try!_

"Hello Mats are you busy?"

"Of course not honey, what do you need? Where are you?" Mats knew the moment she picked up the phone and heard her bestfriend's voice that something was wrong.

"I'm at the park alone by myself and I could really use some company"

"Alright honey! I will be right there with Inoue, I'll give her a call! Stay right there and don't go anywhere!"

"Alright Mats I wont go anywhere.. and oh by the way I have a box of chocolates"

**To be continued…**

Okay okay I promised to be better at this updating the story thing! Do not worry my faithful readers! I am pumped and ready to the next chapter.. now if only I know what will come next.. hmmmmmmmm I guess you'll just stay tuned!


End file.
